


La felicidad de un Dios y un Demonio.

by Jemina_araignee



Category: Bendicion oficial del cielo, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Boda, Cambio de roles, Luna de miel, M/M, Romance, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemina_araignee/pseuds/Jemina_araignee
Summary: Luego de vivir tantas experiencias juntos, ¿Por qué no descansar? Viviendo en aquel pequeño santuario, sin mayor preocupación que el qué comeremos. Esa era el día a día de Su alteza el príncipe heredero y La flor de la sangrienta lluvia._______________________________________________Contiene algunos spoilers sobre el pasado de Hua Cheng.Historia creada conjunto a Ivy @SuiMidori
Relationships: hua cheng/ xie lian
Kudos: 1





	1. Confesión parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia no tiene una linea exacta continua, pero si en su mayoría es después de lo sucedido al final de Libro. Solo disfruten el romance.

Había pasado bastante tiempo ordenando aquel santuario, con una dedicación particular, no había mucho para hacer realmente, pero deseaba que todo se viera lo más ordenado posible. El gastado paño lo pasaba de forma suave y meticulosa por las arrugas del traje, quitando todo el polvo de las cenizas que se iba acumulando en el día. San Lang le había tallado aquella estatua de sí mismo con aquel traje que había usado en antaño, se veía glorioso. La habilidad del menor era excepcional y muy meticulosa. Hasta las facciones de su rostro eran precisas y detalladas. Habían algunas frutas que habían dejado como ofrendas, las comían cuando el hambre se hacía presente. De un momento a otro, una extraña sensación de que lo observaban le hizo erizar la nuca, se volteó encontrando al meno observándolo en silencio. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? 

↠Gege. ↠Llamó. ↠Hace demasiado calor. ¿Por qué no vamos al río? Aprovechamos de traer más agua.

Una sonrisa más amplia se formó en sus labios. Vivían juntos desde hacía un mes, había logrado saldar sus cuentas con el cielo y ahora podía tener una vida si complicaciones en aquel santuario. Le había costado comprender como es que el otro había dejado su palacio en la ciudad fantasma para ir con él, sin embargo, estaba agradecido de su compañía. Secó su frente con su muñeca y asintió con suavidad. Se puso de pies y sacudió sus prendas, sin dudas un baño sería lo mejor en esos momentos.

↬Me parece bien. Deberíamos llevar los baldes para traer agua. ↬ Sus pasos se acercaron entonces al más alto. 

Sin dudas, a pesar de lo duro que podía ser estar en un lugar tan pobre, limitado en los recursos y siendo muy poco frecuentado el santuario por creyentes, la compañía de Hua Cheng siempre había creado en él una tranquilidad adormecedora, como si pudiese quitar todas las penurias con solo escucharle. Buscó entonces su sombrero de paja, mientras San Lang iba por los dos baldes que tenían. Salió del lugar permitiendo al otro ir primero, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y comenzaron a caminar, descendiendo la pequeña colina hacia el camino de tierra que conectaba los bosques con la ciudad. Avanzaron en sentido contrario, alejándose del pueblo, hacia la zona natural. Podía escuchar el sonido de las cigarras a la distancia, así como el de sus pasos sobre la tierra seca. A veces el viento era considerado y mecía sus cabellos para refrescarles un poco. Una vez llegaron a aquel punto de escuchar el río, comenzaron a adentrarse por entre los árboles que flaqueaban el costado derecho. La sombra de estos era un alivio. Al llegar, se detuvo mientras Hua Cheng dejaba los baldes junto a un árbol, cuando comenzó a deshacerse de su túnica se volteó, incapaz de seguir mirando en su dirección. Vivían juntos, pero siempre resguardaban la intimidad del otro, en lo posible. Lo escuchó meterse dentro del agua, miró de reojo y soltó el aire cuando vio que este aún conservaba una camiseta de lino blanca y aquellos pantalones también blancos. 

↠El agua está perfecta, ven. ↠Dijo este estirando una de sus manos hacia él. 

Dejó su sombrero junto a los baldes y le dio una mirada al paisaje que podía disfrutarse desde aquel punto. Se podía oír el murmullo del agua y eso ya trasmitía una sensación más fresca a esos momentos donde el calor parecía estar en la cima. Sus ojos se detuvieron a observar la figura esbelta del rey demonio, aquel aspecto más desestructurado, el blanco que resaltaba en sus prendas, le daban un aspecto más terrenal, pero no por ello perdía la elegancia que siempre poseía el rey demonio. No se quitó prenda alguna, no le importaba empaparlas, contaría como lavarlas. Se aproximó tomando su mano con suavidad y acercó uno de sus pies al agua, tocó la superficie con la punta de su dedo y su nariz se arrugó al notar la diferencia de temperatura con el exterior.

↬Esta fría. ↬Se quejó alejando el pie.

Sin duda estaría deliciosa para el calor espantoso que hacía aquel día, pero se encontraba renuente a la idea de acostumbrarse al frío del agua. Sus palabras provocaron que San Lang riera, lo miró atento, nunca se cansaba de verlo con un buen ánimo. 

↠Oh vamos, ¿El gran Dios Xie Lian le teme a meterse en aguas frías para refrescarse? ↠Preguntó bromeando.

Podría decir que no le temía a algo como aquello, había metido sus manos entre basura, quizás no había nada en la tierra que pudiese ser peor de lo ya visto y tocado por Xie. El río al lado de todo eso no era más que una masa de agua mansa avanzando con la corriente, pero muy fría para alguien que había caminado bajo el sol. Entonces, sin darle tiempo de reacción, este jaló de su mano. Su cuerpo se crispó, podría haber esperado algo así, mas no logró prepararse. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando al contraste que pronto haría su piel con el agua, sin embargo, nada pasó. La sensación no llegó y eso hizo que abriera sus ojos expectante, ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de Hua Cheng, siendo cargado por este cual princesa en apuros. Lo miró al rostro y por un momento sintió la incomodidad de estar demasiado cercano al demonio, hasta se había aferrado a su cuello, pero aun así agradeció no chocar contra el agua.

↬San Lang, bájame, soy pesado ↬ Aseguró en un intento por sortear la situación, se sintió como un niño que no quería tomar un baño y soltó una pequeña risa.↬Esta bien, esta bien. Tomaré el baño, bájame lentamente.

El demonio lo observó y curvó de nuevo sus labios, pero no rió, quizás se estaba tragando la risa. 

↠¿A quién quieres engañar diciendo que eres pesado? Hasta con una mano puedo levantarte, solo eres piel y huesos. Por eso, yo, Hua Cheng, juro que haré que comas más y así le des algo de músculo a ese cuerpo tuyo. ↠Dijo este como si hiciera un juramente sagrado y muy importante.

Bien, no era el ser que más se alimentara, no había tenido los recursos para hacerlo durante muchos años, el que lo mencionara hizo que se sintiera un poco avergonzado por su estado físico actual, eso, sumado al aspecto de mendigo que a veces se cargaba le hacía pensar que Hua Cheng debía sentir una gran pena por él y se estaba sacrificando para ayudarle. Entonces, sus ojos se quedaron atentos a sus pies, el menor bajaba su cuerpo hundiendo sus dedos poco a poco, aún sintiendo el gélido los movió un poco. Sin aviso alguno, todo el mundo giró alrededor suyo, San Lang daba vueltas mientras sus pies lanzaban agua a todas dirección. Se aferró a su cuello, apretando sus párpados apoyando su frente contra su hombro. Podía escuchar como reía, parecía un niño pequeño... Una vez acabó de jugar, lo miró alzando una de sus delgadas cejas. Podría haber dicho algo para regañarle, pero el verle reír calmó aquella sensación y en su lugar mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios. Hua Cheng al reír perdía aquel aspecto extremadamente elegante e inalcanzable y en su lugar ganaba un aire más juguetón que le hacía ver más como un adolescente travieso.

↬Oh, tú. 

↠Sería una pena que te lance al agua, ¿No crees, gege? ↠Preguntó con un deje de maldad.

↬Pero sé que no harías algo así, ¿Verdad San Lang? ↬Ladeó su cabeza, sus pies ya se sentían acostumbrados al fresco del agua. En realidad no podía afirmar aquello, si había algo que lo atrapaba como abeja a la miel, era lo impredecible que podía ser Hua Cheng.

Había desafiado su naturaleza traviesa al decir aquellas palabras. Su cuerpo fue lanzado al aire, pero no fue hacia adelante, sino hacia arriba. Las telas de su traje se alzaban y movían, parecían alas, mientras su cabello flotaba en el aire. Parecía eterno el momento en el que estuvo suspendidos en el aire, una vez comenzó a descender su piel se erizó, daría con el agua fría. Más no fue así, fue recibido por... por una mano que sostuvo su trasero. Su cara fue atravesada por todas las emociones juntas mientras escuchaba el sonido de chapoteó y luego de nuevo la sensación de caída. El calor se instalo en su cara por unos segundos, hasta que la superficie de su piel sintió el agua abrazarlo de lleno, el frío de la misma fue como un golpe al cual tardo en acostumbrarse. Buscó la superficie y tembló leve como una hoja en otoño sin tener de donde sostenerse. Al parecer el otro había perdido el equilibrio y no había encontrado nada mejor que sostener sus nalgas para impedir que tocara el agua, pues no había funcionado. Sus dedos escurrieron algunos cabellos que se pegaban a la piel de su cara para poder espiar las facciones del demonio, tenía toda la intención de protestar por aquello, sin dudas a pesar de lo impredecible, no pensó que realmente iba a soltarlo sobre el agua de repente. Pero este una vez salió del agua soltó una carcajada que resonó en los árboles. Solo eso le bastó para que naciera una sonrisa sobre sus labios, sus manos viajaron a la superficie del agua y empujó de esta para salpicar al más alto.

↬No te rías, San Lang, te dije que estaba pesado. ↬Dijo intentando sonar molesto, ya contagiado por la risa, se movió un poco, de esta manera podría acostumbrarse más rápido a la temperatura del agua.

↠¿Sigues con eso? No pesas nada, incluso una hoja pesa más que tú. ↠Comentó, mientras se acercaba. Pero luego se detuvo y mantuvo la distancia.

↬Entonces el fondo del río ha sido lo suficientemente atrevido y aventurero para tomar por sorpresa a la flor de la sangrienta lluvia. ↬Había utilizado un tono similar al del demonio cuando menciono lo de "el gran dios Xie Lian". 

Llevó el dorso de su mano para cubrir y retener la risa que escapaba divertida de sus labios, podía sonar cruel, pero para un Dios que recogía basura para sobrevivir, poder tomarse esa pequeña revancha era un enorme avance a su autoestima destrozada. Terminó formando una sonrisa suave y se movió un poco más sobre el agua, no le tomó demasiada importancia a que Hua Cheng se alejara, después de todo había momentos en los que este se rehusaba hasta a su contacto más ínfimo y otros en los que podía sostenerlo sobre el agua, Xie Lian de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a aquello y como estaba en su naturaleza, el obligarlo a lo contrario estaba lejos de si.

↬Tenías razón. ↬Murmuró, la calma y la sola presencia de ellos entre la naturaleza le hacía adoptar un tono suave de manera automática. ↬El agua esta perfecta . ↬Asintió apartando los cabellos de su cara para mojarse la misma.

No pasó mucho más para que Hua Cheng saliera del agua, lo observó en silencio, observando como el agua estilaba de su ropa. 

↠Vamos, mucho tiempo ahí tampoco es bueno. Llevemos el agua y sequemos las ropas.

Se acercó también a la orilla del río, el menor le estiró su mano para ayudarle a salir. La tomó para impulsarse fuera del agua. Sus ropas chorreaban y llevó su mano para escurrir primeramente sus cabellos. Este llenó los baldes con el agua y cargó su túnica roja en su hombro. Comenzó a avanzar junto al demonio, estiró su mano y tomó uno de los baldes, ayudándolo a cargarlo, era claro que San Lang podía llevarlos sin complicaciones el solo, pero no quería que toda la responsabilidad cargara en él, Xie también había sido bueno en acarrear cosas, por lo que estaba confiado en no derramar nada.

↬Cuando termine de acomodar el santuario, podemos dormir un poco, el baño me ha dado algo de sueño. ↬Comentó con un deje de diversión, pensando en lo casual y agradable que era en ocasiones las charlas con el rey demonio.

↠Me parece perfecto, hay que dejar las ropas secando afuera, mientras lo hacen tomamos una siesta.


	2. Confesión parte 2

La vida era así, tan tranquila y manejada por ellos que era un bálsamo para sus cuerpos cargados de historias y aventuras. De vez en cuando, Xie Lian era llamado al cielo o venían esos mocosos a verle, pero nunca era por más de una semana, poco después ya estaban de vuelta para volver a sus cómodas vidas. Si tenían hambre, buscaban en los cultivos que habían hecho detrás del templo, o salían a buscar por los bosques o solo se iban a dormir para guardar energías, nunca era un tema demasiado importante, vivían con lo que tenían, a pesar de que él tenía una mansión en la ciudad fantasma y todo eso, pues, nada de eso lo usaban. A veces si iban a dar una vuelta, se metían al casino a jugar o se quedaban en la mansión, pero eran más visitas pasajeras que otra cosa.

Al llegar dejó los baldes dentro del santuario y así salió. Tenían un cordel unido a dos árboles que no se encontraban a unos 10 pasos del santuario. Tomó la túnica roja que llevaba colgando del costado y así la dejó colgada, permitiendo que lo empapado que había quedado al llevarla se secara. El sol seguía igual de fuerte, subió a tomar un balde y lo llevó hasta las cosechas, usando un vaso de madera comenzó a regar los diferentes vegetales que brotaban de la tierra. Estaban los hermosos vegetales que había plantado él, de verdes vivos que emergían de la tierra, y las moribundas de Xie... Si que tenía mala suerte. Poco después apareció el mayor, quien se ubicó a su lado y miró la diferencia entre las mitades de los cultivos. Lo escuchó suspirar, decepcionado y derrotado. 

↠Plantaremos nuevas. ↠Comentó con suavidad mirándole de reojo.

Acercó su mano y tomó la del otro, de forma suave, buscando con ello reconfortarlo. Luego miró que aún tenía aquellas prendas mojadas puestas, bueno, él también. Debían quitárselas, de lo contrario,permitir que se secaran en sus cuerpos los haría enfermar.Caminó unos pasos hacia el santuario y sacó dos dados, se aproximó a la piedra en el suelo donde tenía uno de sus portales y así lanzó los dados. La puerta se abrió al encontrar dos seis,dejando ver unas largas escaleras blancas. Ingresó dentro bajando las escaleras y apareció poco después con dos batas blancas. La puerta se cerró una vez tocó el césped, la usaban cuando querían ir al palacio, era más cómodo así. Le acercó una de las batas al mayor y sonrió.

↠Ve, cámbiate de ropa y dejemos estas secándose. Luego nos iremos a dormir.

↬Muchas gracias. ↬Respondió recibiendo las prendas. 

Lo observó marcharse, empapando el césped a su paso. Ahí mismo se deshizo de sus propias prendas, desnudo se puso la bata blanca, ajustando las telas suaves con la cinta que rodeaba su cadera. Se acercó colgando sus ropas en el tendedero y luego quitó el cabello empapado que seguía metido dentro de la bata. Se volteó encontrando que el mayor se acercaba, la bata era de una tela suave y delgada, por lo que se su cuerpo se veía más delgado de aquella forma. Se había quitado las vendas del cuerpo, dejando ver sus collares. Le ayudó escurrir las prendas y luego a colgarlas. 

↬Gracias, ahora se siente agradable el aire, terminé de acomodar el templo, por lo que podemos descansar a gusto. Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, San Lang.

↠Gracias a ti. ↠Respondió con sinceridad.

¿Cómo no agradecerle? Gracias a su existencia, él era enormemente feliz. Ambos entraron al santuario que ahora se veía ordenado y limpio, sin el polvo y las cenizas removidas. La cama seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora tenían dos almohadas y más paja para hacerla suave. Se recostó en esta y cerró los ojos, sentía el cuerpo tan libre al usar solo aquella bata, quizás demasiado libre... Cerró su ojo y quitó el parche del otro, dejando descansar un poco su rostro de aquel peso. Xie Lian se recostó a su lado, ambos boca arriba, solo escuchando la respiración del contrario. Por varios minutos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que decidió romperlo, solo por querer conversar. 

↠¿Recuerdas lo que hablábamos el otro día? Cuando lamí tu mano. ↠Comentó y lo miró de reojo. ↠Aún tengo tu grito metido en mi cabeza, a veces cierro los ojos y lo repaso una y otra vez, es tan gracioso. ↠Y con ello sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

↬San Lang~ ↬El tonó era similar, aunque en esta ocasión no había gritado de forma escandalosa como la vez de los hechos. ↬Tienes pocas cosas para divertirte, si te ría aún de un sobresalto mio. ↬Llevó su mano para empujar leve el hombro del demonio en protesta y regresó la mano sobre su pecho. ↬¿Quieres hablar de mis gritos o de la fortuna?

↠Sería un poco obsceno hablar de los gritos que puedes hacer ¿No crees? ↠Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y luego miró al techo. ↠ Así que nos queda la fortuna. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, mi fortuna era igual de mala que la tuya, pero un día cambió ¿Sabes? Nunca supe porqué, hasta que un día me di cuenta... Me sentía tan agradecido y cálido, pero también egoísta y triste. Por mi culpa, otra persona en este mundo sufrió tanto. Así que juré hacer todo en mis manos para ayudarla volar de nuevo, mi mariposa de alas pesadas. ↠Guardó silencio y luego lo miró de reojo. Este estaba muy atento escuchando cada palabra que decía. Estiró su mano y esperó a que este le diera la suya. Al tomarla la acercó y observó su dorso. ↠Esta línea ya fue pasó y esta de aquí se encuentra en proceso, pero tú futuro es incierto. Subes y bajas todo el tiempo, pero de algo puedo estar muy seguro. Conmigo a tu lado, jamás tendrás que bajar de nuevo. Yo voy a evitarlo a cualquier costo. 

No obtuvo más respuesta que una leve sonrisa, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿O había sido demasiado piscopatico lo que había dicho? Finalmente el mayor abrió sus labios para hacer una pregunta.

↬¿Y sobre el amor?

Se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquella pregunta. ¿Lo hacia a propósito? Se alzó quedando apoyado de codo, sin dejar de mirar su mano, habló de forma suave.

↠Hay... Hay alguien que te ama. Pero la línea es incierta, no sabría decir bien si tendrás o no una relación. ↠Comentó y luego miró sus ojos. ↠Pero esa persona está ahí, esperando pacientemente porque éste lo note. ¿No has sentido algo así?

Se estaba confesando de una forma implícita, aunque hasta un niño se daría cuenta de lo decía. Suspiró suavemente y así volvió a recostarse, dejando su mano libre. Permaneció en silencio mirando el techo, mientras mordía levemente su labios.

↠No le tomes importancia, sólo leía tu mano, pero eso no decide nada.

↬¿Te retractas de lo que me has dicho? ↬Preguntó él con un tono suave, pero claro. Permaneció el silencio entre ellos hasta que él continuó hablando. ↬Soy tan desafortunado, que seguro terminaría arruinándolo todo, quizás hasta el hecho de que mi mano no se pueda leer con claridad es un signo de ello. ↬Observó de reojo a Xie como este miraba su mano, como si quisiera entender las líneas de la fortuna. ↬Siento miedo de lastimar a esa persona.

Sus palabras le hacían querer gritar. No respiró por bastante tiempo, hasta que ya no pudo seguir aguantando la presión, la necesidad de saber. Se abalanzó sobre este, agarró sus muñecas y las dejó a cada lado su rostro, observando sus ojos.

↠¡Maldita sea! ¿No puedes ser un poco más egoísta alguna vez y pensar en ti?

Soltó con una voz firme, pero seguía siendo un tono controlado. Sus manos temblaban mientras lo miraba, se sorprendió cuando una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla del mayor y resbaló por el costado. Avergonzado se alejó, levantándose y saliendo del santuario. Tomó asiento sobre el césped, por el costado del lugar, donde la sombra capeaba el calor. En silencio abrazó sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Temía lo que diría este ahora por su actitud, como un niño pequeño que había roto el florero. Permaneció sentado mirando la distancia, aunque estaba más lejos que eso dentro de su cabeza. Vagando en sus pensamientos, en lo mucho que lo había arruinado, todo su esfuerzo tirado a la basura. Apretó sus párpados, hasta que sintió aquellos brazos rodeándolo.

↬Has visto como puedo lastimarte. ↬Comentó este de forma suave, dolido. 

Alzó la cabeza escuchando sus palabras, ya derrotado, decidió seguir.

↠Xie... Tu eres el único que puede lastimarme de verdad. ¿Sabes por qué? ↠Apretó sus labios y suspiró. Buscando el valor. ↠Porque he vivido cada día, desde que era un simple mundano, hasta hoy, solo por ti. Por que tu me dijiste una vez "Si no tienes porque vivir, entonces vive para mi" y así lo hice. Te adoro, te respeto, te admiro y te amo con fuerza. No sé que haría si tu no estuvieras, sobre todo ahora que se como se siente al estar a tu lado. Ahora que me acostumbré a escuchar tu voz, a verte sonreír, a tu comida mortal y tus esfuerzos diarios... No puedo... No quiero. Así que, sólo dilo de una vez. ¿Crees que tendría alguna oportunidad a tener tu corazón o tengo irme despidiendo de eso?

Otro silencio permaneció, pero podía sentir como lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza, como si se aferrara a su cuerpo. Entonces los labios del Dios se apoyaron sobre su cabeza y luego contestó. 

↬Mi corazón solo quieres estar contigo, y protegerte, mis días a tu lado son los más felices, pero me aterra saber que podría herirte, porque soy tan poca cosa a tu lado, aún así, estoy completamente preso en estas emociones desconocidas, no quiero que llores, San Lang. No quiero verte triste, porque también me acostumbre a ver tus sonrisas y escuchar tu voz, y a tus cálidas manos que me atrapan cada vez que hago alguna torpeza, ya no podría seguir son todo eso. 

Sus palabras fueron un consuelo para su corazón, se volteó y lo atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza, temiendo de que arrepintiera y saliera luego corriendo. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su pecho, mientras respiraba el calor de su cuerpo. Era tan cálido y le hacia sentir lleno de felicidad. No lo solitaria nunca más, permanecería a su lado como un perro fiel. Yendo a donde este fuera. Rió levemente, aún no creyendo que había aceptado sus sentimientos. 

↠Después de 800 años... Puedo decir que eres mío con palabras.

Se apartó con suavidad y miró sus ojos. Temía besarlo, no sabía hasta que punto este lo aceptaba y correspondía. Por lo que sólo tomó sus manos y besó sus nudillos, cerrando los ojos en aquel gesto. 

↬Eres un demonio muy osado después de todo, nadie te discutiría si dices algo como eso. ↬Respondió el otro y con un suave movimiento posó sus labios sobre su mejilla.

Aquel beso que él le había dado hizo a su piel erizarse, seguido por el impulso, movió su rostro y besó sus labios. Cerró los ojos mientras su mano se alzaba tomando su mejilla. El beso no era más que el toque de labios, pero con eso ya se sentía pagado, estaba besando a su amado Xie Lian. ¿Qué más podía pedir en la vida? Lo llevó a recostarse sobre el césped, donde lo observó desde arriba, mientras apoyaba un codo sobre el suelo. Su mano acarició sus cabellos de forma suave y en completo silencio. La brisa que llegaba los refrescaba un poco. Descendió besando su frente, luego su nariz y de ella a sus pómulos. Tenía entre sus brazos a su amado, quería besar su bello rostro una y mil veces... Terminó en sus labios, los cuales besó un par de veces de forma suave hasta que separó sus labios. Buscando un mayor contacto, sentir el calor de su boca. No notó hasta poco después de que iba demasiado rápido, se apartó de forma lenta de su boca, con la sensación aún de su lengua tibia y húmeda. Lo miró en completo silencio, mientras su corazón golpeaba su pecho, para ambos era una experiencia nueva e inolvidable, porque sí, jamás había tocado a nadie más, esperando eternamente a su amado Xie Lian. Sonrió de forma suave mientras su pulgar acariciaba su tersa mejilla, se alzó quedando sentado sobre el césped y ayudó al mayor a sentarse también. Sentía las orejas arder en ese momento y su corazón saldría de su pecho. 

↠Yo... me apresuré, lo siento. Para ser sincero, aún no puedo creer que... ↠Hablaba, más bien eran casi balbuceo, su cabeza estaba en las nubes, volando lejos por la sensación del beso y de que este lo amaba también o sentía algo por él.

Xie Lian rió levemente, tenía sus pómulos teñidos de un color cereza muy adorable y hermoso.

↬Eres muy dulce, San Lang ↬Confesó y se acercó dejando un beso en su frente.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir aquello cálidos labios sobre su frente, sonrió ampliamente y luego puso sus manos sobre las de este. Se sentía tan feliz que podría partir la tierra en dos. Abrió sus ojos y lo miró por algunos segundos sin decir nada. Acercó sus manos al cuello del mayor y desató el nudo del hilo, tomó el anillo y su mano izquierda. Puso aquella argolla alrededor de su delicado dedo y luego besó sobre este. 

↠Ahora tienes que usarlo así. Nadie osará a ponerte una mano encima nunca más, porque solo lograra un pasaje en primera fila al infierno. ↠Se apartó un poco y miró al mayor. 

↬Gracias, San Lang, por todo lo que haces por mi, no hay forma de que me alcance la vida para agradecer tanto. ↬Respondió este y así besó el anillo que ahora estaba en su mano.


	3. La fortuna

Días antes de la confesión. 

Se acercó a donde se encontraba el mayor, quien remendaba un paño con hilo y aguja. Se sentó frente a este mientras terminaba de comer una manzana, permaneció en silencio algunos minutos hasta que no aguantó más.

↠Léeme la mano de nuevo, gege. ↠Pidió este con una leve sonrisa.

Vamos, estaban en el santuario sin nada más que hacer y podía terminar de coser otro día. Además de ello quería molestarlo un poco, algo le decía que no sabía para nada leer las manos, pero si con ello podía tocar las suyas, él sería feliz. Este lo miró alzando una de sus delgadas cejas, primero parecía que se iba a negar, pero después dejó lo que hacía a un lado y estiró su mano a este. Deposito la suya sobre la de Xie y así sintió como este tocaba las líneas de su palma y "leía" su fortuna. 

↬Te cruzaras con alguien extremadamente desafortunado en tu camino, prácticamente estarás cuidado de un anciano. ↬Dijo este con una leve risa. 

El paso de la yema de sus dedos eran como si creara chispas eléctricas, además de los cosquilleos que le producía aquel delicado movimiento. La piel de su nuca se erizó, pero mantuvo aquella sonrisa ladina en sus labios, no miraba su mano en absoluto, lo miraba a él. Al escuchar su fortuna no pudo evitar reír. 

↠Pues soy afortunado en ese caso. ↠Respondió con una voz suave. ↠¿Qué más? ¿Qué hay sobre el amor?

↬¿Quieres enamorarte, San Lang? 

↠¿Yo? Yo ya estoy enamorado, Gege. ↠Respondió con sinceridad. 

Jamás le mentiría al otro, por lo que si este preguntaba quien era, pues posiblemente tendría que decirle quien, pero claro, con otras palabras. No tenía planeado confesarse y ser rechazado, conocía los votos de pureza del otro y que por lo mismo nunca tendría un amante, ¿Que amante no quisiera probar del cuerpo de su amado? Él no podría, por más que quisiera, no podría resistirse. 

↠Dime, ¿Crees que me corresponda? 

↬-¿Se lo has dicho? Creo que ↬Este bajó su mirada a la palma de la mano, hizo una simulación como si realmente estuviese leyendo la misma, aunque no era mentir su mejor capacidad. ↬Creo que si le muestras el San Lang que yo he podido conocer, ese ser estaría encantado de corresponderte, no crees? ↬Dibujo una sonrisa alentadora en sus labios. 

No logró mantenerse sereno, hundió su rostro en su otra mano, logrando hacer de su cabello una cortina que lo cubría un poco. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Cómo? ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA! ¿Cómo no enamorarse de aquella alma tan dulce y pura? Apretó sus dedos contra su rostro, mientras sentía su otra mano arder por el contacto. Entonces eso confirmó que este no preguntaría y no le daría la oportunidad de darle pistas. ¿Lo estaba negando de aquella manera? Que cruel. Separó su mano y luego alzó la vista con una leve sonrisa. 

↠Lo hago, pero me temo que ni eso bastaría para que me conceda su corazón. Es tan triste... ¿No crees? 

↬Creo que no lo has intentado lo suficientemente, si alguien podría conseguir algo que desea mucho, ¿Acaso ese no serías tú? 

Entonces este acercó su mano y quitó los cabellos que le hacían de cortina, se obligó a alzar el rostro de nuevo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Que cruel podía llegar a ser su amado Dios. ¿Cómo podía darle palabras de aliento de aquella manera? ¿Y qué si le decía, si se confesaba, y luego lo rechazaba y huía lejos? ¿Qué hacia en ese caso? ¿No era mejor poder conservar lo que tenía? Teniendo el placer de mirarlo tanto como quisiera sin que este pensará mal. Las formas en como veía el asunto el mayor eran tan puntuales y ciertas, ¿Acaso no lo hacía ya? Hacerlo de otra forma lo expondría muy fácil, no podía permitirse eso, ya había esperado 800 años, ¿Qué más daba unos años más? Decidió desviar el centro de conversación hacia él. 

↠¿Y tú, gege? ¿Jamás pensaste en alguien? 

Al parecer la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, lo miró y luego bajó la mirada, mientras llevaba dos dedos a su entrecejo mientras pensaba en una respuesta. 

↬¿Yo?...↬Su rostro había cambiado a color cálidos, rubor. ↬No lo sé, quizás. 

La respuesta final fue como un golpe que lo dejó sin aire, ¿Podría estar enamorado ahora de alguien? ¿Quién? Por un momento, ¡segundos! su rostro se puso pálido, pero luego sonrió como si fuese algo genial. 

↠¿Oh? Pero que es esto. Y yo creyendo que no te permitías. 

Sintió que no debía haber dicho esos, los delgados labios del Dios se tensaron y su expresión fue turbada por unos segundos, pero poco después dibujo una de esas sonrisa inmediatas que solía colocar siempre con tu típico comentario "todo está bien". 

↬No te preocupes, tengo muy mala suerte, le gusta alguien también. ↬No comprendía por qué sus palabras se sintieron rasposas en su garganta, relamio sus labios repentinamente secos y soltó una pequeña risa. ↬¿Tú si sabes leer la mano? ↬Preguntó estirando la propia hacia él. 

Oh, así que no correspondido. Eso sí era mala suerte para Xie, pero seguía siendo buena para él... aunque eso le sabía amargo. Se sorprendió por su pregunta final, tomó su mano entre las suyas. Permaneció con el rostro serio mientras que con ambos pulgares acariciaba las líneas hundidas sobre la piel del mayor. Permaneció en silencio, concentrado, como si de verdad estuviera leyendo su fortuna. Sin embargo, lo que realmente hacia era deleitarse con su suave dermis, observando las cicatrices que dejaban huellas de su pasado. 

↠Aquí... aquí veo algo... Dice que tendrás una casa más grande.... Y que tendrá un estanque con una estatua tuya. ¿Lo querrías con agua o sin agua? 

↬Oh... pues con agua está bien. ¿No? 

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercó su rostro a su mano y lamió su palma.

↠Ahí tienes tu agua. 

Alzó la vista entre risillas mirando al mayor, su expresión se descompuso, mientras cambiaba de colores, de pálido a un rojo intenso. 

↬¡SAN LANG! ↬Vociferó este. 

Soltó carcajadas al escuchar su grito de cólera, era lo que esperaba. Riendo apretó su párpado con fuerza mientras buscaba respirar. Este limpió su mano sobre su túnica roja y luego volvía a tomar asiento. Una vez logró retomar su compostura miró al mayor, quien estaba aún rojo y con el ceño fruncido. Mordió levemente su labio y así alzó sus manos a los costados de su rostro.

↠Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Originalmente debía escupir, pero me pareció demasiado hacer eso. 

Este mantenía apretado los labios con un gesto de reproche en sus ojos, poco a poco fue suavizando su expresión, quien diría que el calmado Xie podía soltar semejantes alaridos. Con un suspiro de derrota habló.

↬Tienes una forma muy particular de cambiar de tema. ↬Comento y miró su mano, el brillo de la saliva ajena había desaparecido, observó su ropa y su expresión se puso algo sería. ↬Mis manos están muy sucias, no la lleves a tu boca, San Lang. 

↠¿En serio? ↠Pregunto y así tomó sus manos. ↠¿Crees que eso me hará sentir asco? Sólo era basura, ¿Qué más da? Mis manos si están sucias, manchadas, incluso me encantaría usar guantes para poder tocar a Gege. 

Tenía un nuevo punto para molestarlo. Sonriendo dejó otra lamida, pero esta vez en la otra mano. Se estaba pasando, pero en ese momento estaba tan divertido. El Dios contrajo su brazo para resguardar su mano sobre su pecho, tomó aire y le miró contrayendo el ceño. Fue entonces que jalo su mano y fue él quien pasó su lengua por aquella mano y dedos. Increíblemente, a veces, Xie Lian podía salir tan lejos de los que esperaba que hiciera que lo dejaba tremendamente sorprendido. Cuando hizo aquello, arrancó su propia mano mientras se alzaba del suelo en el que estaban jugando. Su rostro estaba rojo e incluso por un momento casi cayó por el mareo que lo atravesó. Se volteó dándole la espalda sin saber que decir. Miró su mano que ahora se sentía fría por la saliva. Él... el había... Su Alteza Real, Un Dios, su amor eterno... Él. 

↬...lo siento San Lang, no quise molestarte. 

Xie se había levantado del suelo y ahora estaba detrás suyo, cerca, pero no demasiado. Odiaba que se disculpara, lo odiaba... porque no tenía nada porque disculparse. Jamás tendría que pedirle disculpas a él, quien daba todo lo que tenía por el otro. Tenso la mandíbula sintiendo mucho enojo, quería decirle, ir y devorarlo a besos. Negó con la cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos negros. Apretó su mano y la apoyo contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos. 

↠Ya te he dicho que no te disculpes conmigo. ↠Señaló este y se volteó mirándole de reojo. ↠Lo siento, me has tomado de sorpresa. Pero yo empecé, así que yo me disculpo. Lo siento. 

Este se acercó de forma lenta, como si temiera que saliera corriendo. Sus delicadas manos tomaron las propias y sus pulgares acariciaron su piel, consolándolo. 

↬Todo está bien. ↬Podía ser esa su frase común, pero en esos momentos se escuchaban sumamente sinceras.↬Lo siento por disculparme siempre, aunque no quieras que lo haga. Puedo limpiar tu mano si me dejas ¿Podría hacerlo? No quiero te sientas enfadado. 

↠Apreciaria que... Lo dejaras así. ↠Confesó son suavidad. 

Sus manos siendo tomadas por él calmaron su alborotado corazón lleno de sentimientos. Él debía creer que había arrancado de temor al contacto físico, cuando se había alejado por temor a abalanzarse sobre él. Sonrió levemente y miró sus ojos.

↠No todo los días tienes saliva de un dios en tus manos ↠Se burlo este y luego rió de forma suave. Permaneció ahí de pie, contemplando el rostro del otro. Era increíble como podía llevarlo a emociones tan contrarias en tan poco tiempo. ↠Si gege me lo permite... quisiera permanecer a su lado el resto de su vida. 

↬Quieres arruinar tu fortuna con esa baba en tus manos. ↬Sus labios se dejaron de mover, sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro ajeno, conmocionado por una seguidilla de emociones ¿A su lado? 

El mayor recargó su frente contra su pecho, sus manos sostuvieron aún más las propias evitando que se soltaran, una sonrisa se clavó en sus labios. ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz de saber que se preocupaba tanto de él? 

↬... quédate por favor, todo lo que desees, quédate.

Y esas palabras estrujaron su corazón. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando sus manos sosteniendo su espalda. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevarse por aquel momento de debilidad. Era lo más hermoso que pudiera haberle dicho, le permitía estar a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos. No podría estar más dichoso. Apoyo su mentón sobre su cabeza, hundiéndose en sus cabellos negros. 

↠Bien, recuerda esas palabras Gege.

↬Lo recordaré, aún si llegas a babearme la mano de nuevo, no te alejare.

Una risa escapó de los labios de ambos, Xie movió un tanto su rostro para mirar hacia arriba. De alguna manera, aquel movimiento hizo que terminaran rozando sus narices. Fue suave, pero era más del contacto que se permitía con el mayor. Empero, se quedó ahí, totalmente quieto, incapaz de respirar mientras miraba sus ojos. Le regaló una suave sonrisa y así buscó su mano, tomándola de forma suave entre sus dedos. 

↠Gracias.


	4. Sedas rojas parte 1

Lanzó los dados con un movimiento lideró de muñeca, las dos piezas cuadradas rodaron en el aire hasta aterrizar sobre la piedra con grabados. No duda que ambos tendrían ese resultado, dos seis permitieron que la compuerta se abriera mostrando las escaleras blancas y la luz que provenía de abajo. Descendió algunos escalones y luego se detuvo, volteó un poco su cuerpo estirando su mano hacia el mayor. Este esperaba detrás de suyo, le miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y así tomó su mano. Bajaron los escalones, apareciendo en el palacio de la ciudad fantasma, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, haciendo parecer que venían del segundo piso. Al llegar a la planta baja, las chicas que se encontraban conversando entre ellas se alzaron y comenzaron a darles la bienvenida. Ahora su mano izquierda lucía el otro anillo, el gemelo del que usaba el mayor. Con eso le decía al mundo "Despídete de esta vida si tocas a mi pareja."

↠Joven maestro, bienvenido. ↠Dijo la mujer que estaba a cargo del resto, y así les abrió la cortinilla de cuentas hacia el salón principal. ↠Hemos estado esperando su regreso. ¿Desean algo?

↠Solo venimos de paso. Iremos a dar una vuelta, pero quisiera la habitación dispuesta y una tina de agua caliente para cuando volvamos.

↠Así será señor.↠Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Tomando la mano del mayor, entrelazó sus dedos y así salió del lugar mientras ignoraba los comentarios que se hacían entre ellas. El anillo y sus miradas eran más que obvias. Pero realemnte quería eso, no iba a esconder sus sentimientos por Xie Lian, no tenía a nada que temer. Ahora era invencible y si alguien osaba a decir algo sobre ellos, quemaria su garganta con una bola de acero caliente.

La noche era brillante y como siempre, habían muchos seres llenando las calles, de todas las formas y tamaños, vendiendo o comprando, era un espectáculo para alguien que no estaba familiarizado. Las luces colgaban de hilo sobre sus cabezas, se preparaban para el festival que daría comienzo pronto, algunos terminaban de exponer sus cosas en sus puestos, otros de adornar las calles. Vendrían seres de todos lados, incluso humanos disfrazados de demonios, siempre era igual, y más de alguno jamás volvía a su hogar. Mientras caminaba miraba de reojo a Xie, quien usaba sus ojos para intentar mirar todo lo que le rodeaba. Sonrió por aquello.

↠¿Quieres recorrer el mercado o ir a apostar?

Este volteó su cabeza para mirarle, lo pensó un poco mientras movía sus ojos y luego respondió.:

↬Sabes que tengo muy mala suerte, ¿No es así? Aunque tampoco tengo nada que un demonio pueda querer como trueque y mucho menos dinero, así que podemos ir a apostar.

Este reprimió la risa, Xie Lian era una persona tan adorable y sincera.

↠En este lugar, eres un rey ahora, lo que quieras se te será entregado a buena voluntad. ↠Respondió con una sonrisa.↠El festival de los demonios comienza después de media noche, mientras vamos a apostar.

El mayor asintió a su propuesta y con ello decidido lo guió entre las calles.  
Todos se movían para permitirles el paso, así como también, todos notaban que llevaban las manos unidas, era una clara declaración de que era suyo y que nadie tenía permitido tocarlo. Una chica con un sólo ojo se acercó y le ofreció a Xie una corona de flores, donde cada una tenían un ojo en el centro, estos se movían mirando todo a su alrededor. Sonrió levemente por aquello, otra persona se acercó y le ofreció una brocheta de intestinos de algún ser irreconocible. La cara del otro se tornó de un color pálido por los obsequios y así comenzó a negar levemente.

↠Bienvenido, señor. Adelante, todo lo que quiera se lo ofreceré.↠Dijo este y al sonreír mostró su lengua de serpiente.

↬Es muy amable, pero yo...

↠¡Nosotras podemos hacerle un tratamiento de belleza! ↠Gritaron un trío de meretrices que tenían escamas en el cuerpo.

↬G-Gracias, pero no creo que lo necesite...

Rió levemente entretenido por aquello, miró a los ambulantes y así todos comprendieron que era suficiente. Finalmente entraron al casino, ante su llegada, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. Al unísono se hizo una reverencia y luego saludos de bienvenida al gran demonio. Fue directo hasta aquel lugar que tenía cortinas rojas y se acomodó dentro, sentando al mayor a su lado. Lo atrajo a su cuerpo rodeándolo con un brazo.

↠Vamos a jugar, así que... ¿Quién apuesta?

Habían diversos tipos de demonios y otros rodeando la mesa cuadrada, algunos sentados, otros de pie, algunos queriendo apostar, otros sólo buscando algo de entretención. Una voz emergió de entre todos los presente, un hombre común, incluso demasiado común.

↬Gran Rey demonio, quiero que mis campos sean los más fértiles entre todos y que los de mis enemigos se llenen de plagas y se pudran sus frutos.

Poseía el aspecto de un granjero, su rostro se veía entre desesperado y admirado por la presencia de Hua Cheng.

Al ver aquello permaneció en silencio mirando a aquel hombre que había entrado en aquel lugar para apostar. Su petición no era nada diferente a lo que siempre había escuchado antes, los humanos siempre querían esas cosas. No estaba en lo absoluto preocupado por él, lo estaba por él mayor, quien al verlo se removió a su lado. Miró de reojo a Xie, quien ahora lo miraba con aquellos ojos que decían "Hay que ayudarlo"... Claramente si Xie Lian tuviera el control sobre alguna cosa, terminaría regalando todo y quedaría en la bancarrota en un sólo día. Su dulce ángel de buen corazón. Se acercó besando su frente y miró al hombre a través de la cortina.

↠¿Y qué ofreces a cambio si pierdes?  
↠Preguntó.

↠Ofrezco... el alma de mi amada mujer.

Algunos demonios estallaron en risa y comenzaron hablar entre ellos y otros directamente increpando al granjero.

↠Parece que no es tan amada si apuestas su vida. ↠Comentó uno de ellos.

El hombre frunció el ceño y golpeó la mesa con sus puños, molesto por aquellas palabras.

↠Claro que la amo, pero si no tenemos buenas cosechas ambos moriremos. Prefiero que ella perezca antes de pasar por la hambruna.

Una leve sonrisa hicieron que sus labios se elevaran. Así que era eso. Miró a la encargada de la mesa y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la oferta.

↠El gran rey demonio a aceptado. El que saca mayor gana la partida. Proceda.

El vaso negro con los dos dados dentro fue movido por las horribles manos del granjero. Claramente había estado una vida trabajando de la tierra. Lanzó los dados y cayó un 3 y un 4. Los demonios se rieron por aquello, porque, contra Hua Cheng, el Gran rey demonio, nadie nunca ganaba. Nadie a excepción de Xie Lian. Sin embargo, al tomar el vaso con los dados, se los extendió al mayor.

↠Por favor.

La sonrisa del Dios se amplió en sus labios, nadie podía tener menos suerte que él, era más que claro que saldrían ojos de serpiente apenas lanzara los dados.

↬Gracias. ↬Susurró con extrema gratitud mientras tomaba aquel vaso, lo sacudía un poco y arrojaba los dados con toda la confianza de alguien que cree que va a ganar, sólo que él estaba seguro de salvar el alma de aquella mujer en el acto.

Los demonios poco y nada podían ver a través de la cortina, pero habían podido captar que el rey entregaba la apuesta al joven que lo acompañaba. Entre ellos se miraron sin comprender del todo la situación. Pero claramente Hua Cheng no prestó atención a esos detalles. Le sonrió de vuelta cuando este le agradeció, pudo notar aquel brillo en sus ojos y el como sacudia los dados dentro del vaso con una confienza absoluta. Su suerte siempre había sido muy mala y era más que predecible el resultado para ellos, era natural que perdiera la apuesta.

↬Un 4 y un 5. El gran Rey demonio gana la partida.

Los demonios estallaron en gritos de furor ante aquello, su rey había ganado la partida como se esperaba. Aplaudían y se reían del granjero que seguía de pie, incrédulo mientras seguía mirando la mesa donde yacían los 4 dados. Al ver el resultado claramente se sorprendió. La mandíbula de Xie casi cayó al suelo, su garganta se secó de repente, ¿era acaso que la mala suerte esperada era tener en esos momentos un repentino ataque de fortuna?

↬D-Debe haber un error...no puedes dejar que esto pase...yo tomaré las responsabilidades por esto.↬Comenzó a murmurar.

Los demonios aplaudían y se reían del granjero que seguía de pie, incrédulo mientras seguía mirando la mesa donde yacían los 4 dados. Al ver el resultado claramente se sorprendió. Hua Cheng suspiró suavemente y llevó una mano a su sien, de verdad que la mala suerte de Xie Lian no tenía límites. Incluso para ser malo, era malo. Sus palabras comenzaron a sonar desesperadas, pero sólo él logró oirlas. Acercó su mano tocando su hombro buscando calmarlo, entonces el granjero habló:

↠O-otra vez. Por favor, otra vez. ↠Pidió este y miró hacia la cortina, con el sudor perlando sus sienes. ↠Apuesto mi alma también, pero dame otra oportunidad.

La mujer a cargo del juego se volteó a mirarlo. Era demasiado, pero lo entendía, ¿De qué le servía seguir viviendo si no ganaría nada? Asintió y así la mujer miró al hombre.

↠El gran rey demonio a aceptado su propuesta. Lance los dados de nuevo.

Los demonios se quejaron y otros se rieron con maldad, confiados en que acabaría con su vida y la de su mujer. Los dado a rodaron y quedaron en un 1 y un 4. Otra vez ofreció el vaso a Xie Lian.

↠Tú puedes. ↠Alentó.

Xie acercó sus manos y tomó aquel vaso, lo observó por largos segundos y luego levantó la vista, su expresión claramente decía "Voy a condenar a dos personas".

↬... San Lang, has visto mi mala suerte.↬Susurró tomando aquel objeto.

Su expresión le hizo querer abrazarlo y contenerlo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. En silencio observó como este movía la taza como si fuese una víbora abriendo sus fauses, lista para atacar. Toda la confianza con la que había iniciado el juego, ahora yacia por los suelos. Lo escuchó suspirar y luego agitó el vaso para lanzar con todo el desgano posible los dados. Mientras rodaban por la mesa, el Dios cerró los ojos con fuerza, como un niño que no quiere ver, como si eso fuese a ayudar al resultado.

↬Ojos de serpiente. El humano gana la partida.

Al escuchar eso suspiró aliviado por aquello, pero quedó completamente sorprendió al ver como Xie sacaba su cuerpo hacia afuera de la tela roja y apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa. Como si sus oídos le hubieran mentido. Una vez aseguró el resultado, soltó gritos eufóricos como si hubiera ganado el menor premio. Alzó sus brazos al cielo mientras apretaba, ya veía que comenzaba a bailar. El granjero se sumó a la alegría y también gritó mientras saltaba en su puesto, siendo envuelto por la loca reacción de su contrincante.

Los demonios se miraban entre ellos sin saber que pensar o decir. Se suponía habían perdido dos almas...

Hua Cheng tapó su boca con ambas manos para no estallar en carcajadas. Finalmente tomó la muñeca del otro y lo hizo atravesar de nuevo la cortina hacia él. Sonriendo miró su rostro iluminado, su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo, teniendo ahora sus ojos brillantes, extasiados por el triunfó de haber perdido. Se acercó besando sus labios y luego lo hizo sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

↠Bien, has ganado. Te concedere lo que me has pedido, ahora vuelve a tu casa.

↠S-Si... muchas gracias, gran rey demonio.

Y entre reverencias el hombre se marchó con su alma, la de su esposa y la cosecha que lo haría rico.

Xie Lian tenía una sonrisa brillante en sus labios, con las mejillas con un tono arrebol por el beso que le había dado. Sus brazos rodearon el izquierdo suyo, como si fuera un pequeño sumamente agradecido a la oportunidad ofrecida, pues claro, Hua lo dejó lanzar sabiendo que era muy malo en eso.

↬Hoy he descubierto que mi mala suerte puede ser buena suerte.↬y aún así ser mala, no debía confiarse. Aprendió eso con un buen susto.

Al ver retirar al granero, los demonios murmuraban por lo bajo, era más que claro que no había sido una perdida de su Rey, este le había cedido la apuesta a ese otro hombre, que parecía disfrutar con perder. Pronto el ruido del lugar volvió a tomar volumen.

↬San Lang, ¿De qué forma se cumplen los pedidos de los seres que vienen aquí?

Ante su pregunta, lo miró y pensó un poco para explicarlo de forma fácil.

↠Pues eso depende del deseo. En este caso, el quería buena cosecha y que sus enemigos tuvieran malas cosechas. Pues envió a mis subordinados, ven quien son sus enemigos y hacen lo que tienen que hacer. Y luego yo me encargo de "Bendecir" sus tierras. De esa forma, le presto algo de suerte hasta que el cliente está satisfecho. Por eso nunca además nadie ha ganado, sólo tú y él en este siglo. Me aburre tener que hacer favores.

Y con ello respondido movió su brazos para rodearlo y atraerlo a su cuerpo.

↬Lo siento, te he dejado algo de trabajo con esto hoy, puedo ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

Sonrió por su respuesta y se acercó besando su frente, permaneciendo así. Una chica se acercó llevando una bandeja con comida. La pasó por la cortina y esta quedó frente a ambos. Dos copas con una botella de sake, una charola con frutas frescas y en otra carne cruda empapada en sangre. Tomó la de carne y se a regresó a la chica para que se la llevara.

↠Adelante, sirvete. ↠Pidió este y así vertió del sake en ambas copas, aunque la cantidad fue mínima. No deseaba ver a su Gege embriagado, no un.

Xie estiró su mano para atrapar una de color rojo intenso, sus ojos vieron el líquido en su copa y luego subió su mirada hacía el rostro de San Lang, le dedicó una sonrisa en cuanto mordía aquella fruta y tras tragar aclaró.

↬San Lang, mi método de cultivación prohíbe la ingesta de alcohol.

Hua Cheng lo miró por un momento, si hubiera tenido sake en la boca, probablemente lo hubiera escupido intentando no reír. Tenía planes que seguir para esa noche y esa excusa no valdría. Mas no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió levemente.

↬Un sorbo no le hace mal a nadie. Sólo para un brindis.


	5. Sedas rojas parte 2

Miró un momento la copa, nunca antes había hecho una excepción a sus preceptos de cultivación, pero sentía que era descortés rechazar un brindis de esa forma y tras escuchar el propósito del mismo, una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, levantó la copa y bebió un pequeño sorbo de aquel líquido, sólo para mojar sus labios.

↬Por nosotros y mi mala suerte. ↬ Asintió con la cabeza, dejó la copa casi llena a un lado y luego volvió a entretenerse con la fruta que estaba comiendo.

↠¿Has jugado pocker antes? ↠ Preguntó el otro de la nada. 

En sus cortos años como príncipe de Xian Le, su mayor entretenimiento había sido armar aquellos castillos con laminas de oro, se había convertido en su mayor obsesión, y si bien ahora podía dedicarle horas al asunto, pues aquellas láminas de oro habían desaparecido siglos atrás, por lo que volver a ese pasatiempo era imposible en su situación actual. Además de ello, los juego de cartas estaban prohibidos en el Monte donde había estado cultivando, aunque los sacerdotes mayores lo hacían a escondidas. Por lo que simplemente no conocía de aquellos juegos. 

↬Nunca he jugado antes, lo mucho que sé hacer con cartas es apilarlas para hacer figuras y dudo que un casino tenga ese tipo de juegos.

Se encogió de hombros mientras brotaba una sonrisa de los labios del Demonio, no sabía si era porque le había parecido gracioso o era por otro motivo. San Lang se alzó del sillón y estiró su mano hacia él, lo miró por unos segundos y luego accedió a darle la mano. Salieron atravesando las cortinas y caminaron por el casino, no había tenido muchas oportunidades para mirar todo, por lo que mientras caminaba observaba a los que se encontraban jugando. Habían muchas mesas, el lugar en sí era muy grande y elegante, pero no un elegante hermoso, era un elegante escalofriante. Habían sapos del tamaño de una persona, incluso más grandes y gordos. Hombres con cabezas de cerdos, mujeres con la apariencia de reptiles, era todo tan nuevo y diferente. Mientras caminaba se dejaba llevar por el otro, era extraño ser el centro de atención, habían muchos observándolo, pero cómo culparlos, iba de la mano con su rey. Finalmente llegaron hasta una mesa, era rectangular y por ambos costados habían demonios y otros seres, les dieron la bienvenida a la partida de juego, pero no había silla alguna en donde se encontraban. Entonces desde algún lugar, un demonio de cuernos, pero baja estatura, llegó cargando un trono, era enorme y primoroso, de terciopelo rojo y el contorno en metal oscuro. Lo ubicó a la cabeza de la mesa, donde Hua Cheng tomó asiento y le dio un espacio a su lado. Con un leve rubor ante todas las miradas, se acomodó sentándose a su lado, no estaban apretados, pero sus cuerpos chocaban entre ellos. 

↠Bienvenido al juego, Gran Rey demonio. ↠Dijo una mujer que tenía cuatro ojos de forma alargada. 

Se veía hermosa, con su traje tradicional, pero de hombros descubiertos. Parecía tener una buena posición económica. 

↠Gracias, Zhang-xiaojie. ↠Respondió San Lang. Y luego lo observó de reojo el como se acercaba a su rostro para hablar bajo. ↠Ella es la dueña del lugar de "servicios demoniacos." ↠ Comentó con una leve sonrisa. 

En otras palabras, la dueña del burdel. Miró a la mujer quien le guiñó uno de sus ojos, sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. San Lang conocía a mucha gente, o demonios, o lo que fueran. El encargado del juego se encontraba de pie en medio de la mesa, parecía que este estaba fusionado a la madera. Comenzó a repartir las cartas, cinco para cada apostador. El primero había sido, por supuesto, al gran rey demonio, pero este movió su mano indicando que jugaría él. Sorprendido recibió las cartas, no tenía idea alguna de qué debía hacer, por lo que sólo las apretó contra su pecho. Un brazo del menor lo rodeó por un costado, sus manos viajaron a las propias y así hizo que levantara estas con las cartas. Las abrió delante de sus ojos, debelando los números. 2-A-7-J-3. Para ser sincero, no entendía que significaban aquellos números y tampoco sabía porque habían letras también. Miró de reojo a Hua Cheng, quien le sonrió levemente. 

↠Bueno, aquí tienes cinco cartas. ↠Dijo en un tono bajo, para solo dejar que este le escuchara. ↠Hay diversas formas de jugar, pero lo mejor que puedes tener es.... ↠Cerró las cartas y las volvió a abrir. ↠Una escalera real, mira que suerte tienes. 

A-K-Q-J-10-9 

Miró nuevamente las cartas. Dudaba que por sus años su visión se haya deteriorado, pestañeó un par de veces y hasta se frotó uno de los ojos con dorso de su muñeca. Esas cartas no estaban antes allí, había visto otros símbolos y otros números en su rápida inspección. Volteó la mirada hacía Hua Cheng, ¿Qué tenía suerte? podía ser ingenuo en algunas cosas, pero era claro que el demonio estaba haciendo trampa. Por un momento se sintió desgraciado, pues la única forma que él pudiese tener tal fortuna era teniendo a San Lang a su lado modificando las cosas para él, a su vez un pequeño golpe a su orgullo de aquel príncipe heredero que todo lo podía se manifestó. Aprovechó la cercanía que mantenían en aquel asiento y sin soltar ni voltear las cartas, se inclinó hacía el demonio buscando susurrar en su oído, lo más íntimamente posible.

↬Hua Cheng... estas haciendo trampa. ↬Lo acusó y le miró con intensidad, como descubriendo algo sumamente importante. ↬¿No confías en mi acaso? ↬Claramente nadie confiaría en él, ni siquiera lo haría el mismo, después de todo su suerte era una sucesión de desastre tras desastre.

Se apartó de su oído y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, bajando las cartas a la mesa sin dejar de mirarle de aquella manera. En respuesta, el otro titubeó al momento de responder. 

↠Yo... Lo hice, pero no quiero que pierdas contra nadie nunca más. ↠Respondió también en un susurro. Suspiró suavemente y cerró las cartas. Al volver a abrirlas estas volvieron a ser aquella pésima mano anterior. No tenía nada, ni si quiera lo más bajo para iniciar el juego. ↠Por ahora, solo dí paso, por esta ronda no tienes nada para jugar. ↠Señaló este.

No solo su tono de voz era distinto, sino que también retiró el brazos que lo rodeaba. Por un momento se sintió desprotegido y casi desnudo. Levantó una de sus cejas al notar el cambio de actitud del demonio, así como corporal ¿Acaso se había ofendido por lo dicho? Era él quien podría mostrarse ofendido por el asunto, aún así, tras decirle aquellas palabras se mantuvo en calma, no había problema en perder la primera vez que jugaba, era lo más normal. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y miró al Crupier. 

↬Paso. ↬Dijo en voz alta y le dedicó una sonrisa a quien llevaba la marcha del juego. 

La ronda continuó, uno de los jugadores había bajado un conjunto de cuatro 9 y un 3, dijo algo sobre póker y se continuó con el siguiente en la ronda. Xie seguía con la mirada aquello, intentando comprender mejor el modo de juego, había comprendido que al agrupar ciertas cartas, se formaban ciertos juegos, tal como le había indicado el demonio en un principio. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle por esos nombres que surgían ante las jugadas, pero dudaba que Hua Cheng estuviese de humor para hacerlo.

➺Escalera de color.

Los ojos de Xie fueron a parar donde aquella mujer, la cual tenía en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción. El crupier recogió la apuestas y las dejó en presencia de aquella. La partida inició de nuevo, levantó la vista y miró a San Lang al recibir un nuevo conjunto de cartas.

↬¿Estas enfadado?↬Quiso saber.

Este había estado concentrado mirando a la mesa, cuando le habló lo miró y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios dejó un beso sobre su frente. Aquello le hizo sentir mejor, podía quitarse aquel sentimiento de remordimiento, siendo que él había sido ofendido.

↠Por supuesto que no. Lamento no haberte preguntado. Anda, muéstrame qué tienes. 

Alzó las cartas mientras las abría entre sus manos. 

↠Pues aquí tienes algo mejor. Puedes apostar si gustas. ↠Sacó un saquito de dinero de entre sus prendas y las dejó sobre su regazo. ↠No hay solo dinero, también hay otras cosas, anillos, frascos pequeños con almas o cosas así. Puedes apostar bajo o hacerlo alto y obligar al resto a también hacerlo o retirarse del juego. Pero si no tienes una mano ganadora, pues perderás. 

Tenía un póker de 3, al parecer no era muy malo, como para que el otro le diera aquel lote para gastar. Miró aquel saquito y con ello frunció los labios, pues, aunque se trataba de una diversión, si llegaba a apostar y perdía, estaría desperdiciando cosas que no le pertenecían, sino al Rey Demonio, además su naturaleza no le permitía, al menos jugar con almas. Rebuscó tímidamente dentro, habían monedas de todo tipos, unas esferas negras sin vida, y diversos frascos. Tomó aquellos frascos para apartarlos, debido a que dentro de algunos habían almas atrapadas. Una vez estuvo seguro que podía apostar asintió para sí mismo. San Lang le estaba indicando que era una buena mano, al menos mejor que el desastre antes recibido, por lo que, podía ser un poco más osado en esa ocasión. Colocó entonces la bolsa sobre la mesa con lo que en el interior de la misma había.

↬Apuesto, lo que se encuentra aquí dentro, es algo que le pertenece al Rey demonio, aquí a mi lado, si ganan podrán ser acreedores de lo que allí se encuentra, que sin dudas no es poco. ↬ Sus palabras parecían casuales y tranquilas, intencionadas a tomar un poco de diversión en aquel asunto de apostar.

Los ojos de los presentes en la mesa se abrieron amplio al saber de quien era aquello que se colocaba sobre la mesa, un saquito de terciopelo que podría contener cualquier cosa y era del Rey demonio. En su lugar Xie guardó lo que había tomado del interior en la manga de su ropa. Para su sorpresa, todos bajaron sus cartas, retirándose del juego. Nadie podía igualar o aumentar el valor de lo que este había puesto, todos excepto Zhang-xiaojie, quien con una sonrisa puso sobre la mesa otro saquito y dentro de este habían botellas con almas, al menos habrían unas 10.

↠Full House. ↠Dijo ella mientras sus labios se curvaban. 

Mostró sus cartas rojas, las cuales dejó sobre la mesa. El Crupier la declaró como la ganadora y con una especie de rastrillo, arrastró el saquito de Hua Cheng hasta donde estaba el lote de la mujer. Se acumulaban monedas de todo tipo, joyas preciosas, frascos con todo tipo de cosas dentro y otras cosas que simplemente era difíciles de describir. Zhang tomó el saquito y lo abrió, miró las sortijas que habían adentro y las esferas negras que habían dentro. 

El animo de Xie se derrumbó al escuchar que había perdido, tenía que admitir que el hecho de que casi todos se retiraran le había dado más valor a su apuesta, el perder aunque no podía ser algo sorpresivo, contando con la suerte que este poseía, le desanimo bastante. 

↬Felicidades ↬le dedicó una sonrisa amable a la mujer y soltó un pequeño suspiro, ladeó la cabeza para mirar al Rey demonio de una forma culpable por haber apostado todo junto y además perdido. ↬ Los siento San Lang, prometo devolverte todo, al menos aún tengo esto. ↬ Mencionó, enseñando aquellos frascos que había mantenido alejado de la bolsa, no es como si quisiera que se comieran las almas, pero al final de cuentas le pertenecían al demonio.

Sintió las caricias del otro sobre su cabello, indiciando que no importaba, pues claro, así mismo había sido él cuando era joven. ¿Qué importaba que un arete muy costoso se perdiera? Después de todo, el dinero podía sudarlo. Su vida pasada ahora la tenía San Lang, pero en otras condiciones. 

↠Ojos de dragón, pero que inesperado. Gracias, joven cultivador. ↠Dijo ella alegre. ↠Por cierto, querido Cheng, ¿Has declarado a este joven como tu amante? El brillo de sus anillos ciegan mis cuatro ojos. ¿Y la boda cuando la harán? Encantada les presto a mis damas. 

Había pensado por un segundo que su mala racha estaba en un cese, se estaba regañando mentalmente cuando escuchó las palabras de aquella mujer. Sus mejillas se acaloraron ante lo mencionado ¿Acaso era tan obvio? sus ojos fueron inconscientemente hacía su anillo. De repente la mención de "boda" lo puso extremadamente tímido, no habían hablado sobre nada de eso, era algo vergonzoso que mencionar ante alguien que no conocía, terminó escondiendo su rostro en el hombro ajeno, empujando leve del mismo como pidiendo que la hiciera callar. Los brazos del menor lo rodearon con fuerza, aquello le hizo sentir mucho mejor. 

↠Bueno, para ser sincero. Aún no hablamos sobre eso, pero seguramente estará considerada para cuando hagamos la boda, Zhang-xiaojie. 

↠Oh pero que alegría saber eso. Yo puedo encargarme de los trajes rojos, ¡Sabes que mis chicas son las mejores en costuras! No por nada soy quien impone la moda aquí. 

↠Es muy amable de su parte. ¿Jugamos otra partida? 

↠¿Mh? ¿Seguirá jugando el joven de blanco? Parece asustado, quizás tema que lo devore. ↠Y al decir eso mostró aquellos dientes afilados. ↠Me temo que estoy satisfecha con el festín que me dí antes. 

Sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al escuchar aquellas palabras, por alguna razón ahora comprendía el temor que sentía Feng con las mujeres, algunas podían ser de temer y aquella demonio araña parecía estar en ese rango. Tensó sus hombros unos segundos, antes de animarse a ladea la cabeza y poder volver a verla. Su cara aún estaba un poco roja, sin poder salir del todo de la sorpresa de aquellos comentarios, pero sus labios mostraban una sonrisa amable, agradeciendo también el interés y el prestarse para realizar aquellas prendas cuando el momento llegara. Omitió por completo el hecho de que un momento así iba a llegar y sobre todo que el menor seguro que así sería, para que su cabeza no se llenara de ideas que lo atontaran y volvió a mirar al Rey Demonio.

↬Bueno, creo que en estos momentos, le toca jugar a su alteza. ↬Rara vez esa palabra no estaba dirigida hacía él, y más raro aún era el hecho de que saliera de sus propios labios, pero dado que San Lang era el Rey del lugar, era lo más propicio.

Se volvió a enderezar en su lugar acomodando sus cabello y mantuvo sus manos sobre su regazo observando a los demás seres que rondaban con duda la mesa de póker. El cuerpo se Hua se aproximó al suyo y sus labios quedaron cerca de su oreja. 

↠Ella siempre hace trampa, que no te extrañe que siempre gane. Pero puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. Puedes recuperar todo lo que has perdido y ganar el doble. ¿Qué te parece? 

Sus palabras fueron dichas en voz baja, se sorprendió al enterarse sobre eso. ¿Entonces le había quitado el saco haciendo trampa? ¡No podía llamar eso ganar!


	6. Sedas rojas parte 3

Xie lo miró a los ojos luego de haberle ofrecido hacer trampa, era difícil a veces saber lo que pensaba, pero habían situaciones en las que simplemente uno no podía esperar menos de él. El Dios le dedicó una sonrisa suave al momento de responderle.

↬Me cuesta entender aún el juego, por lo que prefiero pasar, hasta que aprenda bien como se hace, podrías enseñarme luego bien y prometo que volveré a intentar hacerlo. ↬Dijo de forma suave y luego se volteó hacia la mujer araña. ↬Que su alteza continúe el juego. 

Lo comprendía, su santo quería seguir siendo un santo. ¿Qué culpa tenía? Después de todo, el mundo de los demonios, no era su mundo en absoluto. Acercó su mano y acarició su hombro, aceptando su decisión. Xie Lian siempre sería un buscador de la verdad, no mentiría a menos que fuese muy necesario, mucho menos engañaría por un juego. La dama con la que jugaban sonrió y abrió sus delgados labios para responder, sin embargo no logró decir nada. Un ser se acercó desde algún lugar y fue hasta donde se encontraba Zhang, a pesar de estar sentada, su oído quedaba un poco más alto que aquel ente que había aparecido. Llevaba ropas ostentosas, al muy estilo chino, con borlas colgando de su traje y de mangas largas. Su cabeza era el cráneo de gato, no había piel o sesos, pero si dos enormes ojos felinos de color dorado. Susurró algo al oído de la dama, quien ladeó un poco su rostro para oír, una vez comunicó el asunto le miró de reojo y asintió.

➺En ese caso, me retiro también. Es suficiente con esto y me temo que mi suerte no es tan buena contra el Gran Rey Demonio. ➺Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios. ➺Pero no me digan que se retiran, la asociación tiene una reunión ahora, únanse, insisto. 

Ella se alzó de su silla y ordenó su traje, mostrando sus otras dos extremidades. De entre sus prendas sacó un cigarro unido a una boquilla larga, la puso entre sus dedos y así estiró su tercera mano hacia el salón dentro del casino. Sabía cuales eran las intenciones de la dueña del burdel, quería que presentara a Xie a los otros y quizás llenarle de miedo, mostrarle con lo que se estaba relacionando. Que mujer más astuta, pero no conocía en absoluto a su amado Dios. Se alzó y miró a Xie, pero este respondió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

↬Si usted insiste, me encantaría presenciar una reunión de tal magnitud. ↬Respondió a la demonio araña con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. 

Parecía tranquilo, como si estuviese en un escenario de lo más normal, lo cual era asombroso. Xie buscó su mano, esperaba que entrelazara sus dedos, pero en vez de ello, con suaves movimientos de sus dedos, comenzó a trazar palabras: "Esto podría ser problemático". Lo miró de reojo, pero este mantenía aquel rostro suave, como si nada pasara. Lo sabía, él lo sabía. Entrelazó sus dedos con el otro y así caminaron por un costado de la mesa, Zhang permaneció de pie junto al sirviente esperando a que él pasara, una vez estuvo a tres pasos de distancia ella comenzó a seguirlos. Al igual que con los monarcas, las reglas ante el rey demonio eran bastante similares, debías ser muy osado como para caminar a su lado sin que este te lo permitiera. No por nada era El Gran Rey Demonio. 

Los trazos que había dibujado el mayor en su mano le dieron a entender que este sabía que no sería un juego, pues, nadie que no fuese de alta clase demoniaca tenía permitido el acceso a aquellas reuniones privadas, incluso el personal de atención era reducido. Dejaron atrás las mesas y el bullicio de los demonios, para así encontrarse con dos enormes puertas rojas. Había un demonio a cada lado, de cabezas calvas y largos cuernos que emergían desde sus frentes hacia adelante. Hicieron una pronunciada reverencia y luego abrieron las puertas permitiéndoles el paso. El ingresar encontraron otro salón, ricamente adornado, con alfombras rojas con detalles en dorado cubriendo el suelo, estatuas de leones hechas en oro que subían por una escalera que llegaba a un trono. Enormes espejos cubriendo las paredes y cada uno era separado por un conjunto de cortinas rojas con brocados. De pie habían siete demonios, los cuales dejaron de hablar para ver quien había entrado, al verle todos hicieron una reverencia, algunas más pronunciadas que otras. 

➺¡Hay que hacer un brindis por los futuros esposo! ➺Soltó Zhang mientras entraba y pedía una copa para hacer el brindis. 

Se escuchó un eco que decía "¿EH?" en todo el salón. Claramente nadie se había esperado algo así y sobre todo al ver a su acompañante. 

↬No creo que sea necesario tanto, señorita. ↬Murmuró Xie. 

↠Bueno. No es tan así. Es decir, yo aún no se lo pido como corresponde. ↠Comentó este y miró al mayor.

Era verdad, solo habían confesado sus sentimientos, pero no habían hablado realmente de lo que serían, no había pensando en el matrimonio, si bien en los reinos demoniacos no existía la discriminación por bando sexual, si lo había por rangos. Un demonio que tenía dos cabezas de lagarto fue el primero en destacar, se cruzó de brazos y así habló:

↠¿Unión? Perdón que me genere algo de... desconcierto la noticia. Pero, ¿No es acaso él un Taoista? ¿Qué hace un ser como él tan bajo? 

↠Es una larga historia. ↠Sanjó este.

➺Pues a mí me parece exótico.

Se acercó una mujer que tenía el torso expuesto, su piel parecía desgarrada y se podían ver sus costillas, pero no habían órganos dentro, sino más bien, pequeños seres negros de ojos brillantes que miraban todo. Se aproximó hacia Xie, a quien tomó sus manos, ella llevaba unos guantes bastante elegante cubriendo sus manos, dejando parte de sus dorsos expuestos, en ambas habían bocas con dientes afilados. 

➺Soy Fang Yin, mi especialidad son las pestes y plagas. Si alguna vez quieres acabar con alguien con pestes, es a mí a quien debes buscar.

Otro demonio se acercó e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, su rostro parecía humano, de cabellos pálidos que caían ondulados y terminaban uniéndose a las alas que emergían desde sus omóplatos. Al abrir su boca, mostró los afilados colmillos que poseía. 

↠Pues, ha de tener algo excepcional para llamar la atención de nuestro rey. ¿No? A pesar de eso, me parece que han ido bastante lento. No creí que fuese un romántico. Hasta aquí puedo sentir su aroma a sin marca. 

Frunció el ceño por aquellas palabras, "sin marca" se refería a que... bueno, estaba limpio, es decir, virgen. Para demonios como ellos, el aroma era peculiar y llamativo, como seres ligados a sus emociones irracionales, el deseo de apoderarse de todo lo que pudieran era alto, pero claro que nadie osaría a levantar una mano en frente suyo. Un sirviente de estatura mediana se acercó llevando una bandeja, habían copas con un líquido carmesí dentro, sangre tibia, recién exprimida. Alguien desde el fondo emergió entre unas cortinas, dejó caer al suelo un brazo a medio comer, sacó un pañuelo y limpió así su boca. Notó como Xie se tensaba a su lado. Era bastante más bajo que la mayoría en aquella sala, parecía un niño, vestido con un traje muy elegante, con vuelos en el cuello y mangas. De cabellos cortos de color blanco. Abrió sus ojos y luego hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

↠Mi rey, son buenas noticias las que nos traes. Pero todos esperaban que escogieras un demonio. Aunque parece que sus travesuras lo han llevado a atrapar algo bueno. ¿No es acaso este un Dios? Recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

La palabra "Dios" dejó a todos en silencio. 

↬Pues yo no he tenido el placer de conocerle, ni a ustedes señores demonios. Si soy un Dios, uno de baja estima en realidad. ↬Respondió Xie a aquello como si fuese la solución a cualquier posible discordia, luego volvió a guardar silencio y miró de reojo a San Lang con una expresión de culpa en su rostro al haber revelado aquello. 

↠No, supuse que no me recordaría. Pero es mejor así, no sería bueno que me recuerde de mala manera. 

No era de extrañar que este se hubiese topado con alguno durante su trayectoria como Dios. Aunque esta no duró demasiado. Miró de reojo a su compañero y así lo rodeó con un brazo, mientras miraba de nuevo al demonio. Estaba marcando su territorio con sutileza, pero era una clara advertencia para todos ahí que era mejor no molestarlo. Pero sintió que era mejor verbalizarlo y dejar todo claro de una vez. 

↠Es suficiente. Aquel que no esté conforme, puede retarme a una pelea, pero si gano destruiré sus cenizas.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que todos recordaran su lugar dentro de aquella reunión, él seguía siendo el rey y ellos estaban molestando a su.. ¿Reina? ¿Rey? ¿Qué sería Xie?

➺No es necesario alterarse, Su excelencia. ↠Dijo Zhang mientras alzaba un poco su copa. ➺Estoy segura que él joven será un excelente acompañante, además de que se aman profundamente, las miradas que se dan me revuelven el estomago, claro, de buena forma. ¿Qué están esperando mocosos malcriados? ¿Dónde están sus respetos para con su nuevo rey?

Entre ellos se miraron y luego hicieron una reverencia, que no acabó con solo bajar sus cabezas, los hombres bajaron una pierna al suelo y las damas curvaron más sus espaldas. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo así, usualmente solo sucedía cuando provocaban su ira o cuando recién unían bajo su liderazgo. Miró al mayor, quien observaba sorprendido y luego daba las gracias a Zhang por la ayuda.

↠Suficiente. Pueden seguir con su reunión, ya es momento de que vayamos a ver el festival. 

Un "Si mi señor" resonó en sala. Tomando a Xie de la mano lo llevó fuera salón para ser envueltos otra vez en el bullicio del exterior, soltó un suspiro y así rodeó con un brazos al mayor para atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

↬¿Estas seguro que no debes quedarte en esta reunión? ↬ Preguntó el otro mientras lo miraba. 

Lo miró desde su altura , se acercó besando su frente y luego sonrió. 

↠La verdad es que nunca voy, no me importa lo que hagan mientras no me afecte a mi o a ti. ↠ Respondió con sinceridad. 

"Ah" Expresó Xie Lian y con ello pasaron entre las mesas de juegos. Salieron del casino encontrando así las calles llenas de luces y demonios que caminaban por el lugar. Todos vestidos con trajes tradicionales de alegres colores, con máscaras en el rostro o pergaminos. pegados en la frente. Tomó la mano del mayor y con ello iniciaron el recorrido por los puestos, en estos se vendían diferentes tipos de comida, desde cosas que se veían deliciosas a cosas que se veían repugnantes, pero que a algunos les encantaba. Se acercó a un puesto donde tenían máscaras, tomó una para él y le permitió a este buscar una para si mismo. Habían de toda variedad, con cuernos, caras pintadas, diferente tipo de demonios, y así podría seguir toda la noche. Este se tomó un tiempo para pensar en cual quería, miraba con detalle cada una de ellas, negando de vez en cuando para sí mismo. El demonio encargado del puesto le alcanzaba todas las que deseaba probar. Terminó de decirse por una que tenía aspecto de zorro, era blanca con detalles en rojo y tenía las fauces abiertas asomando unos colmillos. Xie se miró en el espejo para ver como aquello le quedaba, sin dudas podría pasar por un demonio sin problema aquella noche, o eso pensaba.

↬Ahora soy un demonio más, San Lang. ↬Dijo emitiendo una pequeña risa.

↠Sí, ahora eres todo un demonio feroz. ↠Respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba sus ojos a través de la máscara.

Continuaron con el recorrido, su brazo ahora era rodeado por los dos brazos de Xie, como si pudiese perderse entre tanta gente. La máscara que había escogido para él solo cubría la mitad de su rostro, y también era la de un zorro, pero este era dorado con dos borlas moradas a cada costado de su rostro. Avanzaban sin prisas, habían muchos puestos de cada lado de la ancha calle, un grupo de humano pasó no muy lejos, podía notarlo sin problemas, era tan común que se metieran a husmear, solo esperaba que salieran vivos. Una demonio de cara muy pálida y ojos de serpiente se acercó para ofrecerles un bocadillo que tenía forma de pastel, con unos granitos marrones por encima. El Dios le agradeció y lo llevó a sus labios, ¿Estaba seguro que quería comer sin preguntar de qué estaban hechos? Detuvo su mano antes de que pudiera masticar y le sonrió con amabilidad.

↠Gege, este bocadillo va contra su principios, es mejor dejarlo pasar. ↠Comentó y así lo devolvió. ↠Gracias, pero no gracias.

Este lo miró un momento sin saber que pensar, y luego pareció comprender el porqué se lo había dicho. Con ello continuó caminando mientras miraba los puestos, pues, todo ahí era comida de Demonios, y lo que más amaban los demonios era la carne humana. ¿Cómo podría no decirle que eso era lo que comía? Lo llevó hasta un puesto en el que un anciano terminaba de preparar grillos y otro tipo de insectos. Tomó una varilla con saltamontes y se la acercó al mayor. 

↠Prueba esto. Son muy buenos. 

Xie Lian lo miró unos momentos con intriga y duda, pero finalmente tomó el palillo, sacó con sus dedos el primer saltamontes y lo examinó, estaba frito y casi negro. Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar y luego lo probó. Lo miró masticar aquello, el como su cara cambiaba de completa confusión a disfrutar lo que comía.

↬ ...nada mal. ↬Mencionó en primera instancia. ↬En realidad, tienen buen sabor, felicidades. ↬ Alentó al dueño del puesto, quien le dio otras varilla con otra variedad de insectos.↬¿San Lang, quieres probar? 

↠Por supuesto.

Tomó la mano del mayor y así acercó la varilla que este había estado comiendo. Sacó uno de los saltamontes y lo comió sin dudas, ya los había probado muchas veces antes. Esos y los escorpiones, serpientes y arañas fritas. Dejó unas cuantas monedas al anciano y con ello siguieron adelante. La música inundó las calles, eran melodías seguidas por tambores y voces agudas, eran bastante animadas. Se detuvieron para dejar pasar la caravana de muertos, incluso habían literas adornadas y sentada sobre de una de ellas iba Zhang, quien usaba un traje nuevo, y junto a ella desfilaban las demonios que trabajaban el burdel, cada con un traje más revelador que el anterior. Era todo un espectáculo. Las literas eran cargadas por calaveras que avanzaban a paso lento. Un poco detrás de ellos, iba pasando un grupo de demonios que hacían espectáculo de sus habilidades, una chica iba sentada sobre una silla con un demonio que la cargaba sobre su cabeza, otros pasaban jugando con aros envueltos en fuego, y un sin fin de actos impresionantes. Miró de reojo a Xie, quien miraba todo con ojos de asombroso, eran cosas que no se veían todos los días. Sonriendo se acercó alzando su máscara para así besar sus labios. Luego de darse aquel gusto se apartó y volvió a acomodar su máscara.

↠¿¡Algún voluntario que desee subir!? ↠Preguntó la chica sobre la silla.

Sonriendo alzó su mano, no, más bien alzó la mano del mayor al hacerles cosquillas en el costado. La mujer sonrió y lo apuntó, todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarle acercarse. Xie comenzó a quejarse, pidiéndole que por favor no lo hiciera, pero hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos. Llevó al otro entre risillas hasta aquel lugar. La chica bajó un pie sobre el hombro del ogro y estiró sus manos al otro. Le ayudó alzándolo del suelo y poco después ya se encontraba sentado en aquella silla. La chica descendió para sentarse en el hombro del demonio y así retomaron el andar. El sonido de los tambores anunció un cambio, la chica se metió entre la silla y la cabeza del ogro para así apoyar sus manos sobre esta y sus pies alzaron la silla hacia el cielo. Todos los que miraban aplaudían maravillados por las acrobacias de la dama. Las caras que hacía pasaron del terror a caer a auténtica diversión. Aplaudía maravillado mientras lograba ver todo a su alrededor por la altura. Un demonio pasó sobre suyo mientras dejaba caer pétalos de rosas. 

¿Normal? Claramente no, él había orquestado aquello, y funcionaba a la perfección. 

Miraba maravillado el como Xie se divertía de forma verdadera con aquello, sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho de que este se permitiera disfrutar sin restricciones, lo que era fabuloso. Aplaudió con el resto de la gente y luego lo esperó. Al llegar el turno de bajar, la joven le ayudo, Xie Lian no pudo más que agradecer el paseo. De pie esperaba a que este lo encontrara, los ojos del mayor escrutaban a todos los presentes hasta que dio con él. Al ver que corría hacia él, estiró sus brazos y lo agarró con fuerza. Correspondió aquel suave beso que le dejó, su corazón lloraba de felicidad. 

↬Gracias, San Lang.

↠Gracias a ti, Xie Lian. ↠Respondió este de forma suave. ↠¿Quieres seguir mirando o ya quieres volver? Aunque no recomiendo quedarnos hasta el final, luego este se vuelve un poco... no lindo.

Al final, se hacía un festín con los humanos atrapados o condenados por los juegos del casino. No era algo que él quisiera presenciar y tampoco quería que comenzara a ayudar para que se escaparan, estaban condenados de todos modos, no eran su problema. Fue así como apartó al mayor del enjambre de demonios, para caminar por calles menos transitadas. Avanzaban uno junto al otro, topándose de vez en cuando con otros demonios, quienes no les prestaban atención debido a las máscaras. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de este, mirando al frente. 

↬Ha sido muy divertido, San Lang. Debo admitir que estaba un poco nervioso por momentos.↬ Comentó este mientras avanzaba a su lado y recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.↬Pero todo ha resultado bien. 

No respondió, pero si tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras caminaba. Poco después lograron ver el palacio.


	7. Sedas rojas parte 4

Al llegar al palacio, encontraron a las damas que cuidaban de este con un festín de lujo. Habían mesas cargadas de platillos de los cuales desprendían aromas deliciosos. Sus tripas rugieron, en el santuario no comían mucho y los saltamontes que había probado no era claramente nada llenador. Caminó junto a San lang y así se sentaron a comer cada una de las exquisiteces. Probó tanto como pudo, todo sabía delicioso, mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese comido en sus últimos años, estaba realmente agradecido de aquellas chicas que había traído todo aquello. Al acabar, suspiró con un sentimiento de alegría, se había preocupado de estar satisfecho, no completamente lleno, sabía que si hacía eso, luego su cuerpo lo lamentaría. Antes de retirarse al segundo piso, reverenció con entusiasmo a las damas, quienes se sonrieron por aquello, y las saludo con su mano de forma alegre. El menor le indicó que fuese primero, subió las escaleras blancas hasta llegar arriba, luego el otro lo guió hasta una puerta al final del corredor. Al ingresar, encontró un cuarto enorme, sus ojos recorrieron el amplio espacio, observó aquella cama, esta tenía cuatro postes que se elevaban hasta casi tocar el cielo. Estos sujetaban un techo de madera que tenía hermosos tallados e incrustaciones. De los postes caían telas rojas que hacían de cortina, era una seda que se translucía un poco. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, al tener todo esto, tanta comodidad, y el Rey demonio había estado durmiendo sobre una esterilla cubierta con algo de paja, en una pequeña choza venida a menos que hacía de santuario para un Dios de pocos recursos. Se sintió bastante avergonzado, debía mejorar eso cuando regresara. 

↠Puedes tomar un baño primero.

La voz del otro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, siguió la voz encontrando a este abriendo una puerta lateral. Se acercó y miró la bañera, sus labios formaron un "wow", parecía como si nunca hubiese visto tanta opulencia, como si en su tiempo no hubiese sido un príncipe. Tanto lujo debía ser normal para el Rey Demonio, cada vez quería enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra, parecía mejor dormir bajo un puente que en su templo. 

↬¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres bañarte primero, San Lang? 

↠Por favor. ↠Respondió este. 

↬Entonces, con permiso. 

Ingresó dentro, escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí. Miró de reojo y de forma lenta fue desajustando el lazo que mantenía la prenda superior en su lugar, no iba a negar que se moría por un buen baño de agua cálida, por lo que dejó las vendas que cubrían el collar de su cuello y sus muñecas a un lado. Se acercó al borde de la tina para dejar el calzado y lo demás. Desnudo se permitió un momento para mirar su cuerpo, pálido y escuálido serían las mejores palabras para describirlo. Pasó sus dedos por sus costillas sobresalientes y suspiró levemente. Metió un pie dentro, entonces escuchó la puerta tocar y la voz del otro. Asustado de que pudiera verlo desnudo, se metió dentro de una vez y ahogó el sonido que iba a escapar de su garganta ante la sensación del agua caliente contra su cuerpo frío. Luego soltó un suspiro y miró a la puerta. 

↬Adelante.

San Lang entró en la habitación, pero con la mirada clavada al suelo. Entre sus manos cargaba una bata blanca. 

↠Te dejaré esto aquí, para que puedas usarlo para dormir. ↠Dijo mientras dejaba la prenda sobre un banquito. 

↬Gracias, eres muy amable. 

No hubo respuesta, y sin alzar la mirada, el menor se retiró dejándolo solo nuevamente. Recargó su cuerpo contra la pared de la bañera redonda y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose el relajo. ¿Desde hace cuanto que no tomaba un baño así? Hundió más su cuerpo, dejando desde su nariz hacia arriba afuera. Algunas cosas vinieron a su mente, entre ellas la "boda" que había dicho Zhang. Su rostro se ruborizó por aquello, ¿De verdad iban a casarse? Oh el cielo no estaría nada feliz... ahora si que iban a hablar mal de él. ¿No afectaría eso también a San Lang y su título de Rey? Aunque bueno, dudaba que alguien fuese a querer hacerlo enojar... ¿Qué debería hacer? No eran... novios, pero sí se besaban y se abrazaban y decían cosas bonitas... ¿Si eso no era ser novios, qué eran? Negó levemente y con ello se encargó de enjabonar cada parte de su cuerpo. Luego se permitió otro momento de relajo. Una vez notó que sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse un poco, sintió la culpa de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el agua. Se alzó y salió entonces de la bañera. El agua escurrió por su piel y cabellos, ahora tenía un olor a limpio que hace mucho no sentía así. No era lo mismo que bañarse en un río, esto era agua caliente, incluso podría decir que tenía algunas hierbas, porque su piel olía demasiado bien. Usó una toalla que se encontraba sobre un mueble y con ello secó su cuerpo, colocándose aquellas prendas que le había ofrecido con anterioridad San Lang. El vapor ahora se encontraba inundando la habitación, flotando en el techo. Salió del baño para entrar en la habitación mientras terminaba de secar sus cabellos. Miró al menor, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana. 

↬El baño esta libre, siento haber tardado tanto. ↬Se disculpo pasando al interior de la habitación a paso lento, sin poder evitar seguir observando el espacio. 

Al escucharlo, se volteó y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. 

↠No te preocupes, si quieres algo, puedes solicitarlo a quien sea. ¿Bien? Ya vengo. 

Asintió a su palabra y le vio retirarse hacia el baño poco después. Permaneció de pie unos segundos y después miró toda la habitación, comenzó a andar por los alrededores, curioseando en todos los detalles del cuarto. Habían algunos muebles y adornos que llamaban su atención, el lado curioso de Xie parecía potenciarse, más sabiendo que no podían verlo. Fue luego de una inspección que terminó sobre la cama, de forma dejó su trasero descansar sobre esta. Era tan suave que parecía estar hechas de nubes y no tan solo era lo asombroso, sino que también, las dimensiones de esta, superior a cualquier cama en la que antes hubiese estado y muy, pero muy, lejos del espacio donde solían dormir. Las mantas eran sumamente sedosas, aunque si podía considerar que había un exceso de rojo en el cuarto. Aquello era tan loco, ¡Estaba en la cama del Gran Rey Demonio, La flor de la sangrienta lluvia, el terror de los tres reinos! Soltó una pequeña risa y se abrazó a algunas almohadas, tan tersas que superaba cualquier expectativa. Hundió su rostro en una de ellas cerrando los ojos, era como estar devuelta en su palacio, rodeado de tanta riqueza y paz. Con un suspiro se echó boca arriba y observó los detalles del techo de madera que recubría la cama, él, un simple Dios marcial, estaba metido en la cama del Rey de los demonios... Negó con la cabeza nuevamente ante la idea y terminó rodando por todo el espacio haciendo un desastre con las mantas a su paso, una de estas se enredó en el extremo de su pie y fue lo único que quedó sobre la cama cuando el resto de su cuerpo fue a parar al suelo. No emitió sonido alguno de dolor porque se lo tragó, se quedó inmóvil esperando a ver si eso no había hecho a San Lang ir a ver que tanto hacía, pero no pasó nada. Cabeza abajo, se sobó y miró desde esa perspectiva, notó entonces bajo la cama una pequeña caja sin tapa, parecía tener algunas estatuillas pequeñas en su interior, estiró su mano para tomar aquel objeto, pero en el proceso sintió algo peludo que había tocado su mano y no pudo evitar sobre saltarse y soltar un grito al contraer la mano y golpearse la misma con la cama. Eso sí provocó que el menor saliera del baño, con el corazón en la mano permaneció quieto listo para llamar a Rouye, mas no fue necesario. San Lang se arrodilló y sacó debajo un gato. 

↠Así que eras tú, ¿Entraste cuando preparaban el baño, no? ↠Preguntó el menor mirando al gato. ↠Es de una de las chicas, de seguro se coló sin ser visto. ↠Comentó mientras se alzaba e iba a la puerta. 

No había esperado que un felino estuviera bajo la cama del Rey Demonio. Recuperó el aliento tras aquel grito, su corazón poco a poco volvía normalizarse, se sobó el pecho para calmarse, soltando un suspiro, aquello le pasaba por andar de metido entre las cosas del otro. Levantó la vista para asegurar que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un pequeño susto, cuando otra vez sintió que el aire le abandonaba, separó sus labios, casi sintiendo la quijada otra vez caer al suelo. San Lang había sacado al gato por la puerta principal y ahora se acercaba a él. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura ajena y sintió el calor invadir su cara de golpe ¡¿Por qué estaba casi desnudo?! tragó en seco y tras estar unos segundos embobado con la imagen giró el rostro. Se puso de pies de golpe quitando aquella condenada manta que le había llevado al suelo y notó el desastre que había hecho en la cama, sus manos entonces fueron mecánicamente a acomodar las mantas en una forma de distracción.

↠¿Estas bien? ¿No te arañó? ↠Preguntó el otro. 

↬S-si...digo no, no me araño... estoy bien... L-lo siento. ↬ Asentía mientras hablaba, sin poder dirigirle la mirada. 

↠Esta bien, no te disculpes por eso. ↠Dijo mientras iba del otro lado de la cama y le ayudaba a arreglar las mantas.

En casi ninguna ocasión, por no decir nunca en su vida, había visto a alguien con tan poca ropa...y no era alguien cualquiera, era San Lang, alguien que lucía extremadamente bien, hasta sin ropa, demasiado bien hasta para alguien con los medios de cultivación de Xie Lian. Necesitaba despejar su nublada cabeza, no era un buen momento para que su cuerpo de repente se acordara que podía tenía una entrepierna. Estaba intentando acomodar las mantas, aunque no estaba haciendo nada útil más que mover las mantas como si las arreglara, era una forma de distraer su mente. Su trabajo de 800 años de control sobre su cuerpo se estaba yendo por un agujero en esos momentos, respiró hondo, tenía que mantener la calma, él podía hacerlo, aclaró su garganta y estuvo a punto de mandar al menor a que se pusiera ropa adecuada y a dormir, cuando notó como se acercaba y nuevamente su cuerpo pareció entrar en pánico.

↠¡Oh no! Tienes algo en el cuello, esos malditos granujas, seguro alguien te lo pegó. ↠Dijo mientras se aproximaba por sobre la cama hasta este. ↠No te muevas, es peligroso. ↠Su tono de voz era muy serio. 

↬¿En el cuello? ↬No podía verse, y no recordaba que nadie se hubiese acercado a su cuello a dejar algo, pero como era lo bastante distraído para que así fuese. 

Permaneció de pie, quieto en su lugar mientras San Lang cruzaba la cama y, de rodillas sobre esta, miraba su cuello. Alzó su mentón para permitirle mirar mejor, ¿Grave? ¿Qué tan grave? ¿Sería veneno? ¿Los saltamontes? ¿O fue antes? Pensaba en muchas cosas cuando su cuerpo se tensó por completo, un escalofrío recorrió su médula y el rojo de su cara pareció explotar. Logró morder su labios inferior ahogando un jadeo.

↬¡S-SAN LANG! ↬Gritó su nombre dispersando la atención de aquel sonido extraño que había realizado en su garganta. 

Le había mentido sobre la marca, ¡Él lo había marcado ahora mismo! ¡Y-Y eso se había sentido demasiado extraño! Jamás en su vida, nadie había osado a hacerle algo así. Llevó sus manos a los hombros ajenos para sostenerlos y empujar un poco el cuerpo del menor. Al notar que estaba tocando piel desnuda, apartó rápidamente las manos. Lo miró encontrando que este tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, ¿Le era divertido agitar sus emociones? 

↬Y-ya ponte algo de ropa y... y vayamos a dormir de una vez. ↬Sentenció este y dejó sus manos sobre su cuello, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de aquella marca sobre su piel. 

Creyó que eso sería suficiente, pero no fue así. Miró de reojo al menor y este que cambiado a una expresión más severa comenzó a hablar. 

↠Xie, ¿Acaso no somos más cercanos ya? ¿Por qué sigues negándote? Si pudieras ver la cara que tienes ahora... Ya has cumplido con tus votos por 800 años y más, ¿Por qué seguir? Ahora estoy contigo, no los necesitas. ¿No te gustaría dar este nuevo paso conmigo? ¿No tienes curiosidad? ¿No te gustaría tocarme también? ↠Preguntó con seriedad. ↠Piénsalo. Si me dices que sí, entonces iremos lento si así lo quieres, pero si dices que no, lo aceptaré también, me pondré ropa y aquí nada paso. Incluso podría irme a dormir a otra habitación, pero primero piénsalo. ¿De verdad no quieres hacerlo? 

Las palabras del menor lo dejaron un poco aturdido, después de todo había tomado la decisión de seguir sus votos hasta el final, no hubo nada que lo hiciera vacilar ni un instante, hasta ahora. Había logrado evadir la bebida, los vicios, hasta había dicho sin vergüenza que no podía tener una erección, y ahora en ese momento estaba dudando completamente de todo. Evitó la mirada de San Lang, con movimientos lentos se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Sus dedos jugaban nerviosos sobre su regazo y su mente era una tormenta ensordecedora ¿Qué pasaría si rompía con aquellos? Su método de cultivo lo requería, pero si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera era como si tuviese demasiado poder, después de todo tenía aquel collar y aquella tobillera que mermaban su energía. ¿Si le gustaría tocarlo? Sintió que su cara quemaba de nuevo con aquella pregunta cruzando su cabeza, era evidente que la respuesta no era un "No" sino, no estaría dudando de si mismo. No iba a decir que eran dos hombres, porque era evidente que el menor sabía ese detalle, y seguramente sabía de lo que estaba hablando ¿O no?

↬San Lang... ↬Llamó en un tono más suave. ↬ Esta bien. ↬Asintió suave con la cabeza, aún dándole la espalda. ↬Pero no creo que esto sea como lo imaginas . ↬Considerando su mala suerte, estaba seguro que no cumpliría las expectativas del menor. 

↠No quiero forzarte a hacer nada... si no quieres, está bien. Todo lo que sea contigo, será maravilloso para mi, no importa qué o cómo. 

Alzó la vista para mirarlo, sus palabras eran tan suaves y cuidadosas. Sus manos fueron tomadas por este y acariciadas con mucho tacto, como si temiera que se deshiciera por tocarlo. 

↠No tiene que ser ahora. Lo haremos, si tú quieres, cuando te sientas listo. Esta bien si tampoco quieres, es... tú estilo de vida después de todo. 

Observó los labios de San Lang posarse en sus manos y una sonrisa adornó su boca, sin dudas aquellas palabras le hacían sentir más que tranquilo, estaba seguro que nunca lo obligaría a nada, no había nadie en ninguno de los tres reinos que lo protegiera y quisiera tanto como lo hacía aquel Rey demonio. Soltó un suspiro, arrastrando con él todas esas dudas que le habían invadido el corazón, se sintió más ligero y de alguna forma más feliz, estaba siendo amado tan grandemente que le era imposible abrazar tanto amor. Cerró sus ojos por aquel beso y llevó sus manos para acunar las mejillas del menor, acarició su suave piel, delineó las facciones ajenas con la yema de sus dedos y luego se acercó a posar sus labios. Le besó con delicadeza, pero con completa seguridad, deslizó sus manos por su piel, bajó por su cuello, delineó sus hombros y se abrazó a su cuello, recargando una de sus rodillas sobre la cama para poder acercarse más a él en aquel abrazo.

↬Confió en ti San Lang, quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles, porque quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, ese será mi estilo de vida de ahora en adelante.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el rostro del menor se iluminara, volvieron a besarse con mayor intensidad. Su boca ahora era llenada con la lengua del otro, tibia y muy suave, jugueteando con la propia. Cerró sus ojos creando un mohín con sus cejas mientras se entregaba a aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a empapar su cuerpo. Besar a San Lang se había convertido en un placer que no debería haberse permitido, pero ahora, sabía que no podría regresar a su vida anterior, los necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él. Sintió sus sentidos adormecidos con la intensidad de aquel beso, era una corriente placentera llevándolo lejos de la realidad. Sus pestañas se abanicaban lentamente, evitando perder un solo segundo de aquel que había logrado meterse tan profundamente en su corazón. Poco después su cuerpo cayó de forma lenta y controlada al ser sostenido por los brazos del otro. Sintió la suavidad de las mantas en su espalda, pero su atención seguía atrapada en aquel rostro. Delineó nuevamente sus mejillas y bajó son sus dedos a lo largo de su cabello, sentía que cada minúscula parte de San Lang lo acariciaba y su pecho sintió el golpeteo de su corazón acelerarse. Lo amaba y esa era la más simple y compleja respuesta a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se abrazó a su torso y bajó con sus dedos, tocando la piel de su espalda, de forma muy suave, queriendo mantener en su memoria cada forma, cada sensación de su piel. Aún sentía su cara arder, pero las sombras proyectadas por el cabello del menor le ayudaban a cubrir aquella inocente vergüenza que aún le causaba estar recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del Rey demonio.


	8. Sedas rojas parte 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ａｄｖｅｒｔｅｎｃｉａ.
> 
> Lo que estas por leer es contenido para mayores de 18 años. Sabemos que probablemente tengas menos y te valga tres hectáreas de verga, sólo aviso que lo que vas a leer es contenido muy explicito sobre las relaciones maritales de Xie Lian y Hua Cheng.
> 
> "𝓙𝓾𝓷 𝓦𝓾 𝓵𝓪𝓼 𝓮𝓼𝓽á 𝓶𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓸, 𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓭𝓸𝓻𝓪𝓼"
> 
> ⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹

La habitación del Gran rey demonio se encontraba envuelta en los sonido de labios que hacían contacto con otros labios, sumado a suspiros que escapaban de forma suave, además de los susurros de las mantas de seda que producían ante los movimientos de quienes se encontraban sobre ella. Estaban disfrutando cada segundo de aquello, empapándose poco a poco de la esencia del otro. Desde que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, podría decir que, con esta, era la tercera vez que se daban un beso profundo, incluso podría afirmar que este estaba durando más que las otras veces. Hua Cheng se dedicó a saborear la boca del Dios marcial mientras que este paseaba sus dedos por la espalda desnuda del demonio, la cual se encontraba curvada, evitando aplastarlo. Una vez quedaron sin aire, se separaron con un jadeo que emanó de ambos, largo y necesitado. Permanecieron mirando el rostro del otro en completo silencio, Xie Lian sonrió ampliamente, lo que hizo que las comisuras de San Lang también se alzaran. La mano del príncipe fue llevada a los labios del rey, quien besó su palma y su dorso, para luego ir bajando de forma lenta por su brazos entregando suaves ósculos. El corazón de este rebosaba en alegría, su amado Xie, su amado Dios, aquel por el que seguía viviendo, ahora se encontraba ahí, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a él. La felicidad inundaba su cuerpo como una marea que azotaba su cabeza, dejándolo un poco mareado. 

Se agachó para besar su hombro y luego su cuello, justo sobre aquella marca maldita, continuó besando, pasando por su manzana y después a su clavícula. Temía incluso hacer actos demasiado bruscos o rápidos, por lo que avanzaba lento, con cautela, mientras se grababa en la cabeza el hermoso cuerpo del mayor. Terso como la porcelana, pálido como las perlas, frío en algunas zonas y cálido en otras, incluso su corazón podía oírlo latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El cuerpo de Xie Lian se removió sutilmente al sentir aquellos labios sobre su cuello y esas manos delinear su torso provocando que su piel se erizara. Emitió un corto jadeo provocado por el escalofrío que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, era agradable, a pesar de todo lo que hacían era un mundo desconocido. La mano izquierda del menor se deslizó por su torso, temblaba levemente, no de miedo, de emoción. El príncipe dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al sentir aquellas manos temblar, por lo que, bajó una de las suyas y la posó sobre la ajena, acompañando el movimiento intentando tranquilizar aquel temblor. Sus labios eran un mar de suspiros, sumamente relajante. Nunca hubiese pensado que sentir sobre su piel los besos, las caricias y el tacto de otra persona fuese tan agradable, sin dudas era una experiencia deliciosa debido a que se trataba de San Lang. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, que lo amaba y que su cuerpo respondía dulcemente a cara roce de sus dedos. Llevó aquella mano que sujetaba del demonio y la llevó a sus labios, donde dejó un beso en sus dedos, en cada uno de ellos, con completa devoción y afecto. El también quería poder sentir su piel, llenarlo de caricias. Demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba con cada gesto.

Hua Cheng alzó su rostro para mirar hacia donde sus manos unidas se deslizaban, sobre la piel tersa y sedosa de Xie Lian, para luego ser dirigidas a sus labios. Permaneció quieto, casi sin respirar, mientras este besaba sus dedos con lentitud, uno a uno recibió el tacto de los labios del mayor. Una vez acabó, miró sus ojos, sus miradas se conectaron y por largos segundos permanecieron ahí, solo disfrutando la existencia del otro. Se aproximó y reclamó sus labios, lo besó de forma lenta para ir aumentando poco a poco, ya más seguro de sí mismo, retomó sus acciones. Llevó la mano de Xie, la cual había tomado antes la propia, para llevarla a un costado de su rostro, apoyada sobre la cama. Hizo abrir sus dedos y con ello pasó con suyos por su dorso, paseando la yema de sus dedos por las cicatrices naturales de su mano. De forma lenta fue descendiendo por su muñeca, sintiendo el sobresaliente de sus venas, para así seguir bajando, siguiendo su brazo. Estaba ocupado con eso y con la boca del Dios, saboreando su interior, mientras escapaban sonidos de jadeos y sonidos de sus propios labios al unirse y separarse. 

Demasiado suave. Pensó Su alteza real, el príncipe heredero. Amar era demasiado suave, las caricias eran demasiado dulces, los besos eran incluso más perfectos, como si sus bocas hubieran esperado el encuentro toda una vida. Sintió que aquel resguardo que había mantenido sobre sí todos esos años, había sido lo más simple quitarlo ahora, porque siempre había estado destinado al momento que ahora compartía. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro y la emoción le invadió, la piel de su cuerpo se encendió con el calor que le trasmitía el solo tenerle cerca, se sintió más vivo y ansioso que nunca, como si la vida se le revelará en un segundo y de repente las caricias superficiales eran poco, el deseo de abrazarlo con fuerza contra si y poder fundirse por completo en él.

↬Te amo. ↬ Aquellas palabras abandonaron los labios de Xie con agitación. Se había sentido desesperado por decir aquello, un te amo sincero nacido de sus entrañas que burbujeaban de nervios y adrenalina. Se aferró al cuerpo ajeno con su mano libre y le atrajo a él para sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo. ↬Solo haz un desastre de mi, lo deseo con todo mi corazón, San Lang. 

Escuchar aquellas palabras, dejaron al Gran rey demonio sin aliento, jamás las había escuchado, ni antes ni ahora, pero ahí estaban, su amado y atesorado Dios dedicándoselas a él, sinceras y firmes, pero llenas de un sentimiento cálido que estrujó su corazón. 

↠También te amo... te amo demasiado. ↠ Logró decir mirando sus ojos. 

Su cuerpo terminó sobre el del Dios, su respiración se agitó con solo oír aquellas palabras, le estaba pidiendo continuar con ello. Ambos sentían la necesidad de unir cada rincón de su cuerpo con el otro. Se acomodó de forma lenta, tomó uno de los muslos del mayor para separar sus piernas y así poder ubicarse entre ellas. La bata del otro se encontraba casi del todo abierta, pero seguía cubriendo aquella zona íntima, así como la toalla cubría la propia. Al recostarse sobre este, meció de forma involuntaria su cadera, buscando la fricción entre ambos bultos bajo las prendas, a la vez que su boca volvía a exigir un beso apasionado del otro. Los labios del Dios dejaron escapar el aire en un jadeo sonoro al sentir la fricción. Su cuerpo se tensó y la sensación de inexperiencia le invadió ante el primer contacto indirecto, apretó sus dedos contra la piel de la espalda ajena. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de satisfacer los deseos carnales, siempre mantenía una templanza única, por lo que en esos momentos fue una revolución en su cuerpo, se sintió inexplicablemente bien, aquello le generó un temor y ansiedad que se reflejaba en los movimientos cada vez más desesperados de su lengua por tocar la ajena. Hua Cheng metió su lengua dentro de su boca, haciéndose con la del príncipe, danzando el baile más hermoso y cálido en la historia. Su mano libre recorría el costado de su cuerpo, bajando por sus costillas sobresalientes, pasando por su cadera y luego a su muslo. Sus dedos permanecían abiertos, como si con ello pudiera abarcar más del otro. Jadeó separándose de su boca, su entrepierna dolía de una forma extraña, extraña como siempre había sido cuando pensaba en su amado príncipe. Las manos de San Lang provocaban sobre la piel del príncipe un cosquilleo agradable y la sensación de calor que le invadía no era para nada desagradable, su cuerpo se estremecía y una de sus manos se aferraban a las rojizas mantas, apretando sus uñas allí para evitar lastimar la piel del demonio. El hormigueo se apoderó de la zona baja de ambos. Deseando más, abrió del todo la bata de Xie y su mano fue a sostener el falo que, de forma lenta, se iba hinchando. Al tenerlo sujeto, sintió un estremecimiento, de verdad estaba tocándolo, preparándose para hacerlo suyo. 

De los labios del mayor abandonaron los de su amado y tembló soltando un sonido obsceno el cual intentó detener con el dorso de su mano, sus pupilas se dilataron y se sintió desfallecer con aquel contacto. Una corriente atravesó su espalda y se apretó más contra las mantas al sentir el temblor de sus piernas. Aquel sonido provocó que el cuerpo del demonio fuera golpeado por una ola de calor, tragó secó, intentando humedecer su garganta. Miró el rostro del príncipe, quien tenía su mano contra sus labios, como protección contra sí mismo. Sonriendo se aproximó, besando sobre su dorso, para luego pasear su lengua por su piel, buscando hundirse entre sus dedos. Su mano mientras tanto comenzaba a acariciar el falo del mayor, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, con su pulgar atendiendo su glande, paseando con mucho tacto por aquella zona sensible, provocando temblores mayores en el cuerpo del Dios. Ver que tenía tanto poder era sorprendente, el Gran Dios marcial que era Xie, el mejor espadachín de la historia, ahora se removía bajo sus brazos ante sus toques. Bajó sus labios para poder besar su cuello, inhaló profundo, logrando sentir el aroma que expedía la piel otro, tan propio de él. Dejó un beso justo bajo su oreja y luego mordió su lóbulo, jalando un poco de este de forma juguetona. Aquella lentitud, ese tacto totalmente nuevo y excitante, sentir aquellos dedos apresarle y deslizarse por toda la extensión con un ritmo lento provocaba al Dios entrar lentamente en un estado de locura. La cabeza de Xie Lian se dejó caer de lado oportunamente para que aquellos labios recorrieran la extensión de su cuello, su mano continuaba atrapando sus labios para evitar soltar los sonidos escandalosos que se acumulaban desde su garganta. Sus párpados comenzar a pesar y le fue imposible mantenerlo abiertos, fue como si aspirara un aroma adormecedor, la cercanía de su cuerpo, el tacto sobre la sensible piel de su cuello, lo llevaba a un estado de placer que, por momentos, relajaba su cuerpo y por otros, hacía que se tensara, sintiendo la tensión hasta la punta de sus dedos. 

La mano libre de Hua Cheng buscó el cuerpo de su amante, acariciando la cara interna de su muslo derecho y luego hundiéndose sobre su abdomen plano. Descendió por su dermis para así seguir el contorno de su nalga, logrando colar su mano entre su piel y las sedas, apretando con suavidad. Aquella presión sobre su nalga, hizo a Xie Lian salir de aquel adormecimiento, su cara se puso extremadamente roja y observó de reojo a San Lang, sintiendo como la saliva se acumulaba en su boca debido a su propia mano que mordía. Sus piernas se apretaron contra el cuerpo ajeno que tenía entre ellas, se removieron y sintieron el contacto entre la piel y aquella toalla que aún cargaba el menor. Aquella mano libre se deslizó hasta el borde de la tela ceñida a su cintura y jaló poco a poco de ella, dejándola a un lado descuidadamente.Una corriente atravesó cuerpo del Demonio al sentir aquella mano deslizarse por su piel, tan suave y con rumbo bien definido. Fue entonces que las piernas del Dios se ajustaron a su figura de nuevo, recorriendo en un sutil movimiento, lentamente la piel del demonio. El rostros de ambos permanecía en ardor latente, siendo las orejas la zona de mayor calor. Hua tragó buscando refrescar un poco su garganta de aquellos suspiros y jadeos que la secaban. Finalmente, completamente desnudo, se alzó para quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas. Miró al Dios que yacía sobre su cama, en un mar de sedas roja y con una luz baja hacían un juego de luces sobre su piel pálida. Era hermoso, no, hermoso era una palabra demasiado poca cosa para él, Xie Lian era precioso, seguía siendo aquel joven hombre que sus ojos recordaban de aquella aventura en la cueva, pero más delgado, aunque igual de asombroso. Se llenó la vista con él, observando desde su rostro avergonzado, a su torso y de ahí a aquella zona que este intentaba ocultar al juntar un poco sus piernas. 

Los ojos de Xie Lian recorrieron desde el rostro, pasando por su trabajado pecho, hasta dar con zona baja del menor, que ante la nueva postura lograba verse en su esplendor. Desvió la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Nunca había visto a otra persona desnuda con tanta cercanía, siempre había tenido un baño privado donde nadie tenía permiso de pasar, ni pensar en la idea de mostrarse de aquella manera, tan excitado y rendido a los placeres más primitivos. San Lang pasó sus manos por sus rodillas y descendió por sus muslos mientras lo hacía abrirse para él, permitiéndose mirar con detenimiento su zona noble. Aquel miembro casi del todo erecto, con una fina capa de vello negro sobre su abdomen bajo, aquel lugar donde se marcaba la V de su cuerpo. Paseó sus dedos tocando su largo, pero de una forma sutil, solo acariciando de forma efímera. Continuó descendiendo pasando por sus testículos, acabando entre sus nalgas, donde su dedo índice se escabulló logrando dar el primer toque en la entrada del mayor. Sus piernas aflojaron la tensión y se dejaron separar, más allá de los nervios y la curiosidad, confiaba plenamente en que San Lang nunca haría algo que lo dañara, solo debía vencer las vergüenzas internas y dejarse llevar por las caricias, aún así toda sensación de ligereza se vio nuevamente turbada al sentir el toque sobre aquella zona. Un suspiro salió entrecortado de sus labios tras un jadeo, volvió su mirada al cuerpo del menor, una de sus manos avanzó entre sus cuerpos y sus dedos acariciaron el miembro del menor apenas con sus dedos, él quería hacerlo sentir igual de bien, aunque sus movimientos fuesen torpes, la punta de sus dedos estaban frió y comenzaron a recorrer a lo largo con toques sutiles, como buscando la aprobación para continuar con aquello.

Respiró de forma entrecortada al sentir aquellos fríos dedos sobre su caliente miembro, observó lo que hacía el mayor, permitiéndole eso y más, todo lo que deseara se lo concedería. ¿Quería una estrella? Viajaría hasta el basto cielo y tomaría la más brillante para él. Al ver que no había una mala reacción por el lugar donde sus dedos tocaban, continuó estimulando aquella zona cerrada a él. La yema de su índice frotaba de forma constante, mientras su dedo del medio presionaba de forma intermitente aquella zona entre su entrada y su miembro, una zona que era conocida como punto débil en los hombres. Por que sí, había estudiado todo lo necesario por si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de ser uno con su amado príncipe. Con un suspiro acercó más su cadera, para así dejar ambos falos cerca, usando la mano de Xie y la propia, los juntó, presionándolo y con ello mover su cadera de forma lenta, buscando entregar placer de forma mutua, y con ello distraerlo un poco mientras su dedo presionaba, buscando entrar. 

El placer no había sido tan intenso como al sentir sus pieles rozarse, sus labios ya no luchaban por ocultar sus jadeos y gemidos, sus manos habían encontrado mejor tarea que sellar su boca. Sus dedos se dejaban llevar y recorrían sin pudor la extensión de ambos miembros, sintiendo la electricidad contagiarse por toda su espalda, que lo hacía temblar, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo había aumentado y se encontraba atrapado por la curiosidad que cada toque generaba en él al sacudir sus sentidos con tanta violencia.

Sus caderas comenzaron a acompañar un débil balanceo, el deseo por un contacto más intimo que lo empujara directo al precipicio de la cordura, que lo hiciera derretirse en un segundo.

Su espalda se apartó de las mantas y sus labios temblaron con un gemido ronco, el calor invadió su zona baja y sus pies se tensaron al sentir como la presión se incrementaba en aquel punto intimo y encontraba abrirse paso. Tomó una bocanada de aire y aquella mano que ayudaba al contacto entre ambos miembros comenzó un movimiento más intenso descargando el cumulo de sensaciones que ahora invadían todo su cuerpo.

Aquel sonido que emanó de la garganta del mayor hizo a todo su cuerpo estremecerse, como si lo hubieran golpeado fuertemente. Su miembro palpitaba mucho más que antes, exigiendo entrar en este, para así lograr la unión completa de sus cuerpos. Un gruñido logró escapar de sus labios cuando el Dios comenzó a masturbarlo con mayor rapidez. Algunas gotas cayeron por su sien, mientras sus manos temblaban un poco por las sensaciones que cargaba. Su dedo logró meterse en su interior, siendo recibido por mucho calor y paredes suaves y latentes que se apretaban alrededor suyo. Una vez lo introdujo por completo, lo sacó con la misma lentitud, para volver a meterlo y sacarlo, permaneció con aquella acción varios segundos hasta que aflojó para insertar un segundo dedo, la misma sensación se produjo que al principio, por lo que reiteró en sus movimientos mientras controlaba su propio cuerpo, tensando su mandíbula. La imagen que le entregaba Xie a sus ojos era tan obscena y única, tan íntima y sensual, que le provocaba fuertes estremecimientos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Incapaz de poder seguir resistiendo, sacó sus dedos y tomó su falo empapado en preseminal de ambos, lo acomodó en su entrada y presionó hasta que logró entrar en él. No todo, pero parte de su largo, esperando una respuesta de este. No podía comparar el grosor de dos dedos, con su falo. 

El aire se estancó en dentro de la garganta del Dios, un quejido se hizo manifiesto y apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sus pies se clavaron en la cama. La sensación de aquellos dedos invadiendo su interior no se comparaban a la presión del miembro ajeno avanzando en su interior, siendo envuelto por sus paredes. Se tensaba en cada movimiento, el dolor era patente pero buscaba relajar su cuerpo, su respiración agitada intentaba calmarse y recobrar el ritmo de los latidos del corazón que parecían querer abandonar su pecho. Sus manos sostenían las mantas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían blancos. Se sentía aturdido, por un momento pensó que el sexo era algo terriblemente doloroso y como era posible que alguien quisiera hacerlo en su vida. Entreabrió los ojos y observó entre las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus pestaña, la piel perlada, la agitación en su pecho, la mirada deseosa y llena no solo de pasión carnal sino de amor devoto y comprendió en un instante: quería ser parte de todo aquello. Comenzó a relajar sus manos, la tensión de sus piernas y buscó sentirse lo más ligero posible, acompañar el movimiento de las caderas ajenas sentirlo cada vez más dentro de si.

Notó la tensión en el cuerpo del mayor, a lo que iba a responder sacando su miembro debido a las lagrimas que caían por sus sienes, sin embargo, fue él quien comenzó a moverse, buscando ser llenado. Decidido, se aproximó metiendo lo más y más, hasta que finalmente logró meterlo casi por completo. Soltó un largo jadeo acompañado de un gruñido por el placer que aquello provocaba. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del Dios, pasando bajo la curvatura de su espalda, la cual permanecía arqueada. Sus labios besaron su pecho y luego se hicieron con uno de sus botones rosas. Mientras lo hacía, permaneció sin moverse para que este pudiera acostumbrarse a la unión. Lo distrajo con la atención en su pezón y con una mano jugueteando en su pene. Al sentir ya más relajado su cuerpo, comenzó a salir, pero no lo hizo del todo, por lo que volvió a meterlo dentro, de forma lenta. Aquello tenía su cabeza en las nubes, la sensación era sumamente placentera al punto que lo hacía erizarse y perder poco a poco la cordura. 

↠Xie... Te amo. ↠Murmuró contra la piel de su pecho mirandolo desde donde estaba. ↠Te amo demasiado...


	9. Sedas rojas parte 6

Le dolía, dolía demasiado, sentir como era llenado poco a poco le traía un revoltijo de sensaciones encontradas. El príncipe heredero apretó nuevamente sus ojos, sintiendo como la humedad descendía por sus mejillas y sus labios se apretaban con fuerza. Mantuvo las piernas tensas, la cuales fueron encontrando la relajación gracias a aquellas atenciones sobre su pecho. Sus dedos fueron soltando poco a poco las mantas y sus labios comenzaba a emitir ligeros jadeos. La sensación húmeda en sus pezones le generaba un cosquilleo agradable que bajaba hasta su bajo vientre, algo que se incrementaba con el vaivén en su interior. Poco a poco la incomodidad y el dolor iban siendo reemplazado por un placentero roce que le hacía estremecer.

↬Te amo. ↬Susurró en respuesta a sus palabras, sus manos se posaron sus mejillas y lo atrajeron hacía su rostro para poder besarlo, un toque suave, dejando morir dentro de aquel toque los gemidos que se hacían más sonoros a medida que el movimiento se incrementaba. 

Hua Cheng descendió para poder besar sus labios a petición del mayor, saboreó su boca con lentitud, siendo llenado por los gemidos que escapaban para colarse dentro su propia boca. Mordió el labio del otro y lo jaló un poco, para luego volver a buscar su boca y apretar entre sus labios, el superior de este. Amaba tanto a Xie Lian y aquel acto que realizaban solo demostraba lo mucho que se deseaban el uno al otro. Satisfecho con los besos, bajó besando su mandíbula y luego su cuello, dejando marcas a su paso, todo le que tocaba era suyo, y eso llenaba su pecho de alegría. Entretanto el Dios se dejaba hacer por sus labios, sus caderas comenzaron a seguir torpemente el movimiento hasta conseguir acoplarse al ritmó, sus piernas se enredaron en el cuerpo del otro, intentando contener los temblores que le causaban las embestidas. La cadera del rey, al sentir el movimiento del mayor, comenzó a mecerse con mayor frecuencia, siendo recibido por las paredes que se contraían alrededor de su grosor. Sus manos buscaron las manos del otro, al encontrarlas entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó los dorsos del Dios sobre la cama a cada costado de su rostro. Alzó su cuerpo curvando su espalda, apoyado de sus rodillas en la cama y desde ahí inició embestidas ya mayores, chocaba con fuerza contra el cuerpo de este provocando un sonido sumamente obsceno, acompañado del rechinar de la cama. Se deleitó con los sonidos que emitía el mayor con cada golpe que le daba, su falo golpeaba con aquella zona dulce dentro del cuerpo del otro. El sudor comenzó a perlar su espalda y sus manos, su abdomen permanecía tensado por sus acciones, así como su respiración se volvía cada vez más difícil de controlar. Sus largos cabellos caían por entre sus hombros, solo provocando que el calor más se le subiera a la cabeza. Su ojo permaneció observando las expresiones que ponía Xie Lian, como sus hermosos labios permanecían separados y soltaba los sonidos más cautivadores del mundo. 

Todo lo que el demonio le hacía se volvía una necesidad, su cuerpo se volvía dependiente de cada movimiento y toque, lo embriagaba y la necesidad de más le invadía como inducido por una fuerte droga a la cual no podía escapar y no quería hacerlo, sus pensamientos solo podían concentrarse en los movimientos y en que quería todo de aquel hombre, lo quería como nunca antes había deseado algo. Sus dedos ajustaron el agarre cuando las manos ajenas sostuvieron las propias y se hundieron entra las mantas buscando aferrarse ante cada movimiento que lo sacudía completamente y lo hacía retorcerse de placer. Sentía la garganta seca y su respiración agitada pasar rasposamente por allí, su legua lamía sus labios en un intento por humedecerlos y lo apretaba buscando acallar los escandalosos sonidos que salían, pero era imposible, sentía que se ahogaba y solo podía dejar que su voz resonara en la habitación. Su espalda se curvó al sentir una electricidad golpearlo de repente al sentir como delicioso lugar dentro de si era atacado, tembló y sus piernas se removieron entorno a la cintura ajena, apretándola y soltándola mientras la ansiedad crecía.

↬¡A-ahí! ...p-por favor...San Lang...↬Emitió sin pensarlo dejando su rostro caer a un lado con una expresión completamente perdida de éxtasis, tardó unos segundos en recobrarse del espasmo, y al hacerlo sus caderas comenzaron a moverse un poco más, buscando aquel contacto, contrayendo las paredes de su interior cada vez que ese punto era rozado.

Tocar con su glande aquella zona sensible del mayor hizo que las consecuencias fueran tan placenteras que soltó un gruñido mientras apretaba sus parpados con fuerza, creando un mohín con sus delgadas cejas. Se sentía condenadamente bien, al punto que lo hacía sentir algo mareado, como si hubiera estado horas bebiendo el mejor licor de la tierra. Sus palabras sonaron como un golpe duro contra su sentido de compasión, como si hubiera sacado el candado de la contención. Soltó una de sus manos y lo rodeó por la cadera, aferró sus dedos en su dermis y así comenzó a embestir en su interior con fuerza, introduciendo todo su falo en su cavidad, haciendo que cada golpe diera contra aquella zona dulce. Curvó su espalda hasta dejar sus labios contra el pecho del Dios, repartió algunos besos sobre su piel y también dejando marcas de su paso. Quería hacerlo completamente suyo. 

Jadeando detuvo su movimiento, pero permaneciendo completamente dentro suyo. Se acercó y besó sus labios. Lo besó con suma devoción, amor y cariño. Su amado Xie Lian estaba ahí, eso lo hacía enormemente feliz. Al tenerlo agarrado, se dejó caer a un lado y llevó al mayor arriba, quedando sentado sobre suyo. Con la nueva posición, paseó sus manos por aquel torso bien cuidado, acarició sus costillas y subió tocando sus pezones, los cuales apretó un poco con sus dedos. Una mano terminó de subir, pasando por su cuello y luego tocando sus labios con su pulgar.

⇀Me enamoré de nuevo. ⇀Comentó con un tono de voz más profunda que la habitual. ⇀Eres bellisimo. 

El cuerpo del príncipe se tensó cuando los movimientos se detuvieron, algo le faltaba y la ansiedad crecía vertiginosamente, se sintió atrapado en una perversión extrema, solo un instante y sentía la necesidad y el deseo. Sus mejillas se sintieron arder ante tal descubrimiento, podía regañarse mentalmente por aquello, pero ni su mente era capaz de responder con coherencia en esos momentos. Su necesidad fue lentamente calmada por aquellos besos que, sus labios delinearon los ajenos con lentitud mientras su respiración aún buscaba escapar agitada de su garganta, tal vez todo había terminado allí, nunca antes había hecho aquello por lo cual no sabía cuando debían detenerse y cuando su cuerpo fue relajándose, la sorpresa le invadió nuevamente. Cubrió sus labios que emitieron un profundo gemido ante la nueva posición. Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda y una de sus manos se recargó en la cadera ajena, sentía la presión tan dentro suyo que si antes había perdido la razón, en esos momentos podía volverse completamente loco en un instante y las caricias sobre su piel hacían imposible mantener la cordura.

↬...te amo. ↬ Logró susurrar, le observó desde aquel nuevo angulo y sin dudas Hua Cheng era el ser más guapo del mundo, no había nadie que pudiese compararse a él, pero a diferencia del menor el no podía formular palabras coherentes para expresarlo. Dejó un beso en su pulgar muy suave y dejó sus labios allí, sentía el cansancio y el sudor por su cuerpo, aún así sus caderas comenzaron un pequeño movimiento que le robaba suspiro tras suspiro.

Podía sentir su miembro incrustado en sus paredes, tan adentro que era la sensación más condenadamente deliciosa que jamás había sentido y eso que aún no llegaba al clímax. Tragó de forma dificultosa, podía sentir aquellos labios besar su pulgar que se mantenía contra estos y luego ser acariciado por los suspiros que comenzaron a brotar de sus labios por los movimientos de su cadera. Apretó sus párpados y hundió su nuca sobre la cama. Las paredes del otro se movían y amoldaban su falo, apretando y palpitando, ardiendo con fuerza. Pasó una mano por su frente hacia sus cabellos, intentando quitar el sudor que lo empapaba. Necesitado, inició un movimiento con su cadera, subiendo y bajando de forma lenta, siendo acompañado por el mayor. Ambas manos tomaron la cadera del Dios, buscando aferrarse de este y con ello hacer embestidas cortas. Sus cuerpos al chocar provocaban un sonido inconfundible. Inevitablemente soltó gruñidos y jadeos ante el placer que lo azotaba desde todos lados. Su mano derecha se aproximó, tocó el abdomen plano y tensado de Xie y luego agarró su falo, de forma rápido comenzó a masturbarlo, subiendo y bajando con agilidad, buscando que este fuese el primero en llegar al placer absoluto. Podía oír sus gemidos que escapaban y hacían erizar su vello fino de su piel. Continuó dando estocadas a su cavidad, haciendo que este técnicamente saltara sobre su cadera, lo que hacía que su miembro tocara cada vez su zona dulce, una y otra vez, con pocos segundos de separación entre cada golpe.

Sintió un escalofrío atravesar su espalda que lo hizo sacudirse y tensar sus piernas en torno al cuerpo del menor, sus labios temblaron dejando escapar el aire que, sentía que se ahogaba por aquel placer que no dejaba de bombardear cada sentido y aquella mano que ahora dejaba intensas caricias sobre su intimidad, no conseguían darle calma, sino llevarlo vertiginosamente a un placer que no conocía pero que su cuerpo buscaba desesperadamente, haciendo de los movimientos de su cadera más intensos.Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza hacía delante, sintiendo como sus cabellos se deslizaban sobre sus hombros y llovían hacía el abdomen del menor. Sentía la humedad en su espalda bajando como pequeñas gotas, podía sentir intensamente cada sensación que el acto le estaba dejando. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de San Lang, marcando sus caderas. Sus labios buscaban decir algo, se sentía arrinconado a un limite peligroso, pero las palabras no se formaban, las ideas no salían. El movimiento de su cuerpo se detuvo en seco, al sentir el calor y un placer exquisito se agolpaba en su bajo viente como una corriente de electricidad que le hizo gemir con intensidad, sintiendo como un espeso liquido se deslizaba de la punta de miembro. Su interior se apretó debido al placer, apresando en su interior al menor.

La sensación de sus cuerpos chocando, la unión tan perfecta entre ambos cuerpos era única e inigual. Su miembro palpitaba dentro de su recto, así como el hormigueo se alojaba en su abdomen bajo, aclarando que el placer estaba haciendo estragos en su interior. Su respiración dificultosa no mejoró, incapaz de respirar bien, después de todo, era a él a quien tenía ahí, a su amado rescatador, a su único y verdadero Dios. Entre gruñidos y jadeos cortados, mantenía su vista fija en aquel rostro que se cambiaba ante cada acción, mostrando caras que no cualquier podría ver, sólo él. El orgasmo del mayor lo llevó directo al paraíso, tanto el sonido que brotó de su garganta, como la contracción de su interior, dejando a su miembro en un punto sin retorno. Incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones, continuó golpeando con fuerza su cavidad, sintiendo el líquido del Dios derramándose sobre su abdomen. Finalmente logró también alcanzar el clímax, sintiendo corrientes atravesar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incapaz de hacerlo adentro, sacó su falo de Xie Lian y así logró liberarse. La espesa sustancia cayó por su mano que lo sujetaba, mientras los espasmos seguían devorando el cuerpo de ambos. Jadeando, miró al otro, quien seguía alzado sobre suyo, con una vista nublada. Parecía perdido. Tomó su mano y así lo llevó consigo, haciendo que se recostara a su lado. El sudor los empapaba y la habitación estaba cargada al aroma de ambos. Con sus brazos atrajo el cuerpo del Dios hacia el suyo, besó su frente húmeda y luego sus labios. Lento y dulce, en comparación a todo el acto voraz de antes. Al apartarse lo miró en completo silencio, para luego sonreír de forma amplia, mostrando sus hermosos marfiles.

↠Mi amado Xie... ↠Murmuró con suavidad. ↠Finalmente eres del todo mío. A mi lado, serás muy feliz, haré todo lo necesario para que así sea.

Sintió como si todas las fuerzas lo hubiesen abandonado en un instante, una sensación que resultó en extremo placentera, como si pudiese relajarse tras aquellas sensaciones que lo invadían y ponían alerta, era una sensación de adormecimiento. Tomó el aire con dificultad mientras su cuerpo parecía responder por inercia las indicaciones del menor, terminando a su lado, cerró sus ojos unos instantes, todo había sido tan vertiginoso, y aún sentía los estragos de la excitación recorrer su piel, se sentía sensible y receptor de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras sus dedos recorrían la tela de las mantas, captando un cosquilleo sobre cada dedo hasta que las palabras le hicieron reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y rápidamente enfocaron el rostro de San Lang.

↬Te amo. ↬Susurró, aún sentía la garganta seca, pero nada le impediría poder expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Llevó una de sus manos y acarició con cuidado una de las mejillas del menor, apartando algunos mechones de cabello que aún se encontraban allí pegados por el sudor.

↬Me haces feliz, San Lang, a tu lado soy muy feliz. ↬Sonrió de forma risueña sin despegar la mirada de aquel ser que tanto amaba. ↬Quiero hacerte igual de feliz siempre, prometo cuidarte por el resto de mi vida. ↬Susurró, unas palabras que intentaban expresar una mínima parte de todo lo que podía sentir por él.


	10. Daozhang

Las telas colgaban desde el techo, otras estaban enrolladas y metidas dentro de un enorme mueble con espacios para poder meterlas. Habían de diversos colores, texturas y precios. Unas traídas desde lugares lejanos, otras producidas en la zona. Era sin duda, el mejor lugar para comprar telas. Ya llevaban una hora mirando y conversando sobre lo que querían comprar, a veces iban juntos, en otras, se separaban y buscaban por su cuenta. Era como nadar en un mar de colores. Sin mayor éxito, se volteó y caminó hasta donde estaba Xie, quien le daba la espalda mientras miraba una tela que caía desde el techo y se mecía con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. 

↠¿Moradas? Parece que realmente no te gusta el rojo. 

El Palacio que tenia en la ciudad fantasma tenia demasiados detalles en tonalidades rojas y había notado que a Xie no le gustaba del todo, pues harían una pequeña re-modelación. Sobre todo ahora que tenían su boda fijada para los próximos días. Seria en la ciudad fantasma, el único lugar donde eran del todo aceptados como pareja, porque en los cielos seguían hablando mal de su combinación, siendo que había ayudado a mantener sus traseros donde estaban al pelear en la montaña de Tong Lu. Aprovechando la proximidad, se acercó y besó su mejilla. Xie ladeó la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras y sonrió de forma suave por aquel beso, pero la cambió por la mención de su disgusto por el rojo. El color había llamado su atención así mismo los detalles que poseía la tela. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía la posibilidad de estar frente a telas tan delicadas, era algo que había quedado en su pasado de riquezas. La suavidad llamaba al tacto.

↬ Me gusta el rojo. ↬Aclaró de forma apresurada, le encantaba la decoración que poseía el hogar del Rey demonio, era todo han llamativo y vibrante, esa sin dudas un lugar que uno no podía ir sin quedarse observando cada detalle con asombro. ↬A-Además es un color que te representa completamente. ↬No podía imaginar a Hua Cheng con otro color sobre él, el rojo resaltaba sobre el Rey demonio.

Hua Cheng no pudo evitar reír de forma suave por su forma de respuesta, intentando aclarar que sí le gustaba el rojo. Acercó su mano y acarició la tela que tenían en frente de ellos, era hermosa, con detalles en dorado y plateado. Elegante. 

↠¿Quieres usar este color en la boda también? Tu sabes que luego tendremos que informar a Zhang-Xiaojie.

El príncipe dibujó una sonrisa tímida sobre sus labios y asintió con sus mejillas sonrosadas ante la mención de aquel evento tan importante. Imaginarse en aquel instante, uniéndose completamente a la persona amada, le causaba un calor agradable invadiendo todo su ser.

↬Esta tela me ha gustado mucho, es ligera y suave, los bordados también son exquisitos ¿Te gusta también?

↠Me gusta todo lo que a Gege le guste. ↠Respondió este con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. 

En serio, lo que quisiera Xie lo tendría, incluso si tuviera ir que al mismo infierno a buscarlo, lo haría con tal de hacerlo feliz. Se acercó y tocó la tela, era hermosa claro, pero absolutamente no era el color para las bodas, aun así, ¿A quién le importa eso? Ellos podían hacer lo que quisiera y si querían casarse de azul y morado, pues así lo harían, ¿Y qué? ¿Alguien vendría a decirles que no? ¡Ja! Se volteó y le hizo señas al vendedor de las telas. Xie Lian negó suave por la respuesta, ya había dejado de sorprenderle aquella actitud, aún así esperaba que el menor pudiese decirle siempre que no estuviese de acuerdo en alguna decisión que el tomara, aunque en esos instantes agradecía el haber nacido en un palacio, donde en su juventud había aprendido bastante de decoración y demás, podía decir que al menos de vista tenía buen gusto. 

↠Queremos llevar de esta, y los adornos de aquella mesa. ↠Dijo el demonio al dueño.

↠Por supuesto, de inmediato lo empaqueto. 

Y se retiró a preparar todo para ser llevado. Era tan simple como dar una orden y ya los empleados se encontraban trabajando en pos de su beneficio, sin dudas la suerte del Dios era considerablemente buena cuando se encontraba junto al Rey demonio. Xie Lian le dedicó una sonrisa al dependiente y continuó curioseando, todo le era tan suave al tacto que sin dudas podría vivir allí mismo, arrojado entre tanta tela de seda natural de coloridos detalles. Hua Cheng se volteó a mirar al mayor, quien seguía mirando telas, sentía que, por más que lo mirara, nunca podría cansarse de aquel hermoso rostro, de la forma de su nariz, sus largas pestañas, de su cabello y su largo cuello. Es que, simplemente era personificación de la perfección, o tal vez estaba demasiado enamorado... no, Xie Lian de verdad era completamente hermoso. Caminó por la tienda buscando telas para su traje, Zhang-xiaojie haría los trajes, aquella mujer dueña del burdel que se había tomado el trabajo de anunciar a todos de su boda, esa misma. Seguían llegandole rumores de que los otros demonios no estaban en absoluto de acuerdo, pero claro, ellos tampoco no eran nadie para decidir sobre lo que podía hacer o no, el supremo dueño de las tierras era él. 

↠Daozang. ↠Llamó un niño. 

La sensitiva observación de Xie Lian se vio interrumpida al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, su cuerpo se ladeo y su mirada bajo hasta encontrarse a la altura de aquel pequeño. La voz también hizo al Demonio, quien se había alejado un poco a mirar unas telas, voltear, encontrando a Gu Zi dentro del local, acompañado de Lang Ying. Actualmente el pequeño hijo que seguía siguiendo a veces a Qi Rong, tenía nueve años y Lang Ying tenía ya casi dieciocho. Ambos niños habían estado siempre bajo la custodia suya y de Xie Lian, por lo que, técnicamente era como una familia, aunque seguía teniendo roces con Lang Ying.

↬Gu Zi. ↬Llamó el Dios con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, sus dedos dejaron de acariciar aquella tela que tenía frente a si y se acercó a los dos menores, su expresión se mostraba algo interrogante al encontrarlos en aquel lugar.

↠Le dije que esperáramos en los alrededores, pero Gu Zi quiso venir de todos modos. ↠Comentó Lang Ying, quien miró a Xie y luego bajó la mirada.

Hua Cheng se acercó hasta la ventana, encontrando afuera a la caravana de esqueletos cargando de la litera. Suspiró suave acariciando sus sienes, su idea había sido no llamar tanto la atención porque los humanos son muy escandalosos, pero al parecer eso no pasaría. Ya había gente que se había acercado a mirar a los esqueletos de gran altura, creyendo que no eran reales hasta que estos se movían y ordenaban alejarse de su perímetro.

↠Es que me dio hambre, Daozang, ¿Podemos comer algo antes de volver? ↠Preguntó el pequeño niño. 

Gu Zi había crecido más en aquellos años, ya no era el niño que vivía en los huesos por los secuestros de Qi Rong, ahora estaba más alto y con más carne en los huesos. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, teniendo una coleta que ataba sus hebras de ébano desde el final de su nuca. Lang Ying también había cambiado mucho en su periodo de adolescencia, ahora casi todo un adulto, con un traje de taoísta siguiendo las enseñanzas de Xie en el templo que había en la ciudad fantasma. Seguía cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con vendas, nunca habían hallado la forma de eliminar su enfermedad.

Los ojos del príncipe heredero se alternaban en mirar al más pequeño y al mayor, tenía una sonrisa sobre sus labios, escucharles hablar de aquella manera, le hacía pensar en ellos dos como unas hermanos, cuidando del uno al otro y el mayor con algo de reniego ante las insistencias del pequeño Gu Zi. Xie Lian se veía incapaz de negarle algo a cualquiera de los dos, por lo que tras cada palabra que le decían, el dios solo podía asentir como si no tuviesen que insistirle demasiado.

↬Claro que podemos hacerlo. ↬Al fin levantó su voz tras los comentarios de los menores, rió bajo, se sentía contento por la visita, siempre sería un buen momento para estar juntos, pero también comprendía el revuelo que se estaba generando debido a los medios en los que se manejaban. La gente no tardó en comenzar con el bullicio y la expresión de Xie Lian fue turbada levemente por la preocupación.

↠Hay una posada no muy lejos que tiene un buen servicio. ↠Comentó este mientras se acercaba. ↠Que se adelanten mientras acabamos con esto, ¿No? 

↬Hua Cheng tiene razón, Lang Ying adelántense, tengan cuidado e intenten no llamar demasiado la atención...mucho más, estaremos en seguida allí. ↬Le sonrió al menor y se inclinó leve para acariciar sus cabellos, revolviendo un poco los mismos.

Tras un par de quejas y algunas palabras más, sumado a unos sonidos de estomago reclamando por ser llenados, los dos fueron saliendo del local. Los ojos de Xie Lian se posaron una vez más sobre el Rey demonio, una sonrisa culposa y las mejillas ligeramente rojas en disculpa por todo aquello.

↬Creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos, o podrían llegar a comerse todo el local, no crees? ↬Soltó con una pequeña risa.

↠Mh, no me sorprendería, pareciera que nada los sacia. ↠Comentó este. 

Se acercó de nuevo a Xie, no quería tener que compartirlo, pero ya no tenía de otra. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó a besar sus labios, hasta que el sonido de alboroto sonó desde afuera. Frunciendo leve el ceño se apartó y fue a mirar, solo era la gente sobrexagerada por la litera y los esqueletos, que ahora llevaban a los dos niños hacia algún lugar.

↠¿Esas cosas se están llevando a los niños? ↠Preguntó una mujer aterrada. ↠¿Y si se los comen? ¡Que desgracia! Llamen a algún cultivador.

↠Yo vi uno dentro de la tienda de telas. ↠Dijo un hombre señalando la tienda. 

↠¿No iba acaso acompañado de un demonio? ¿No vieron sus orejas? 

↠¿Daozang? ¿Esta ahí? ↠Llamaron desde afuera. ↠¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Ya vio a esos esqueletos?

Y esa era la razón por la que había pedido que esperaran en las sombras... Su cuerpo se transformó, solo un leve cambio de apariencia, haciendo que pareciera un joven noble sin el parche en su ojo y las orejas puntiagudas. Xie Lian se tensó al escuchar a las personas, era claro que estaba lejos del entendimiento común lo que sucedía y dudaba que pudiesen explicarle a todos los sobresaltados que para esos niños era algo común compartir con aquellas criaturas y que no había nada que temer, que nada era lo que parecía. Cómo alejar prejuicios en pocos segundos, sería imposible. Soltó un largo suspiro pensando en el asunto y se acercó a las personas con una sonrisa en su rostro, buscando de alguna forma generar calma.

↬No deben preocuparse, no se veían como seres amenazadores. ↬Las miradas fueron incrédulas al decir aquello, casi podía leer en sus frentes cosas como "este cultivador no es fiable" Volvió a suspirar largamente y buscó con la mirada a Hua Cheng, tardo algunos segundos en darse cuenta del cambio que este había mostrados. ↬Ahora mismo me encargaré del asunto, por favor, sigan con sus tareas habituales, no tienen de que preocuparse. ↬Le hizo una pequeña señal al Rey demonio para que se apresuraran y prácticamente huyeran de allí antes que cosas peores pudiesen pasar.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el exterior de la tienda, era claro que su mala suerte se estaba mezclando en esos momentos. Ahora la gente aunque había continuado con su rutina, aún tenían un ojo sobre él, hasta algunas mujeres le deseaban suerte eliminando aquellas amenazas. Antes de que tuviera que abandonar el lugar, Hua Cheng miró al dueño de la tienda y le confió en que llegaría alguien a recoger las telas, le dejó una lámina de oro y se retiró siguiendo a Xie Lian. Pudo sentir ojos acosadores buscando encontrar en el los rasgos de un demonio, pero solo hizo que las señoritas suspiraran ante su elegancia y rostro apuesto y los hombres se decepcionaran al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común. Corriendo dejaron todo el alboroto atrás, llevó a Xie hasta la posada, donde la carroza se encontraba estacionada. Frunció de nuevo el ceño y con un movimiento de mano hizo que pareciera una carroza normal, debió haber hecho desde un inicio, pero no creyó que Lang Ying fuera a permitir que salieran de los bosques. Al menos ahora todo aquel que fuese un humano común vería solo una carreta tirada por caballos. Ingresó en la posada detrás del Dios, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, las mesas ocupadas y meseros corriendo de lado a lado llevando pedidos. En el escenario un hombre usaba una instrumento y contaba historias, ganando dinero de aquella forma. Gu Zi se levantó sobre su asiento y les hizo señas, la mesa que tenían estaba cubierta por una variedad exagerada de platos. Se aproximó y tomó asiento junto a su prometido.

↠Pedimos de todo. ↠Comentó el niño sonriendo mirando al Dios. ↠No sabía que le gustaría a Daozang, así que solo pedimos todo lo de la carta. 

Que agradeciera que tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar la posada o lo mandaría a lavar los platos para compensar el dinero. Por el contrario, el dios no pudo más que pensar que era extremadamente tierno al haber hecho aquello, claro estaba que alguien tan pobre como era él no podría darse ese lujo si no fuese porque tenía al Rey demonio a su lado. Llevó la mirada a este y con una sonrisa apenada parecía pedir clemencia para el pequeño que se mostraba animado por haber perdido todo aquello. Hua Cheng, en cambio, estaba casi soltando chispas por sus ojos por la situación, esos escasos modales de seguro los aprendía de Qi Rong, quien seguía haciéndose cargo de vez en cuando como si fuese el padre del chiquillo, cuando hacía tiempo ya que había dejado aquel cuerpo humano. El menor continuó siguiendo al demonio, creyendo que su padre se había convertido en él. Nadie tenía corazón para decirle que su padre real había muerto por culpa de aquel idiota. Xie Lian al sentir aquel ambiente tenso, acarició leve el brazo de su prometido y recargo su frente contra esta. 

↬Prometo enseñarles más sobre la discreción. ↬Susurro allí antes de apartarse con lentitud.

Al sentir el tacto y proximidad de Xie, su rostro se ruborizó levemente, pero sus orejas ardieron. Había estado concentrado pensando en ello que aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Lo miró y sonrió levemente, haciendo que la tensión se escurriera como el agua por su cuerpo. Miró a Lang Ying, quien los observaba con aquel ojo brillante.

↠Fue irresponsable pasearse con la caravana por la ciudad. ↠Dijo ya más calmado, pero igual de serio. ↠Lang Ying, tú como el mayor, deberías haberte negado, di autorización para que mandaras sobre mis siervos, pero la revocaré hasta que considere adecuado. Los humanos son muy diferente a los demonios de la ciudad fantasma. 

El Dios miró a Lang Ying algo apenado por el regaño que estaba recibiendo, sabía que no lo habían hecho con mala intención, simplemente eran pequeños y se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos, aún así no podía decir algo que contradijese los dichos de Hua Cheng, eran palabras que podían ser duras, pero que solo buscaban el bien de los dos aunque el Rey demonio renegara por eso.

↬Tienen que tener más cuidado, los humanos suelen asustarse con facilidad. 

El tenía conocimiento de causa, había vivido mucho tiempo entre ellos, recogiendo su basura y teniendo que lidiar con los problemas que se causaban cuando otros seres se colaban entre ellos, los humanos eran criaturas sensibles y poco tolerantes en cuanto a lo que no podían explicar, había pocos afortunados. Finalmente decidió que era mejor dejar ir aquel aire turbio por la tensión, les sonrió y les hizo una pequeña señal para que comenzarán a comer de una vez. Lang Ying bajó la mirada, aceptando su castigo y Gu Zi, asintió a las palabras del mayor y luego como si nada pasara, comenzó a comer de una vez.

↬Di Ah~ ↬Mencionó llevando un bocado a los labios de Hua Cheng intentando ponerlo de buen humor nuevamente. 

Miró a su costado al escuchar al mayor hablar y su rostro volvió a ser golpeado por el calor. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a aquellos actos tan románticos. Se acercó y abrió su boca, comiendo el bocado que este la había dado. Dejándose llevar, tomó los palillos y tomó un trozo de carne rebosada, la cual llevó a los labios del Dios.

↠Te toca.

Xie Lian dibujó una sonrisa al ver su expresión y el rojo que atacó sus orejas, fue tan dulce que no pudo ocultar una sonrisa boba. Sus labios se separaron para atrapar el bocado que este le invitaba. Sin dudas delicioso, cubrió con el dorso de su mano sus labios mientras lo saboreaba y asentía con agrado al sabor que ahora invadía su boca.

↬Es muy rico. Ahora prueba esto. ↬Mencionó mientras llevaba otro bocado a los labios del rey demonio, era algo nuevo que Xie no descifraba, ahora no solo quería darle de comer a su pareja, sino también saber qué tan rico era aquello para así probarlo por si mismo. 

Los dos menores se habían quedado mirando la escena, no sabían cómo reaccionar a tanta melosidad que estaban desprendiendo esos dos, sin dudas todo aquello podía ser más terrorífico que los esqueletos que cargaban el transporte, al menos ante los ojos de habitantes de la ciudad fantasma. Hua Cheng sentía que su rostro ardía, pero no era mucho lo que se podía notar dentro de su palidez de muerto viviente, aún así, hacer esas cursilerías con Xie Lian era tan bochornoso, pero le encantaba hacerlo. Ignoró a los dos niños, Gu Zi primero miró y luego se dedicó de lleno a devorar lo que tenía en frente suyo. Lang Ying miraba de tanto en tanto, casi con la boca abierta, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. Él sabía perfectamente de su relación, pero verlo tan romántico había hecho casi corte circuito en su cerebro, después de todo, tenía un amor platónico con el taoísta. 

Por su parte comió encantado de lo que el mayor le daba para degustar, entreteniendose entre ellos por un rato con aquello, deleitándose con cada platillo. Finalmente el nivel de paz interior del demonio aumentó a su estado máximo, volviendo a ser sumamente pasivo ante el Dios.

↠Oh, cierto. ↠Dijo Gu Zi y sacó un papel, el cual extendió hacia el Dios. ↠Hice esto esta mañana para usted, Daozang. 

Dentro había un dibujo realmente feo, pero hechos por las manos de un niño, pues se podía considerar bonito. Se aproximó a Xie Lian para mirar, pero más lo hacía para estar más cerca. Los ojos del Dios se enfocaron en el papel que le era extendido, notó el dibujo y una sonrisa amplia se formó sobre sus labios. Quizás el dibujo no era de lo más estilizado, pero los colores eran muy bonitos y estaban muy bien combinados, se volvía agradable a la vista y le generaba una sensación de tranquilidad.

↬¿Para mí? Gu Zi, te ha quedado muy lindo lo colgaré en el templo. ↬Afirmó convencido de que aquello sería lo mejor, quería poder coleccionar más dibujos del pequeño que sin dudas iría mejorando con en tiempo.

Gu Zi tenía los ojos brillantes por escuchar aquello, si dibujo sería colgado en el templo, ¿No era ese un gran honor? Completamente satisfecho, tanto por la comida, como por su obra de arte, se recostó en el asiento. Giró entonces la cabeza y miró a Lang Ying a quien notaba muy callado, si bien era bastante taciturno por momentos. Le sonrió con calma.

↬¿Te ha gustado la comida? Gracias por cuidar de Gu Zi. ↬Estiró su mano y acarició sus cabellos con suavidad. ↬Hablaré con Hua Cheng para que solo sea un regaño. ↬Le susurró bajo en referencia a lo dicho por el rey demonio.

Hua Cheng notó los murmullos que le daba el Dios al demonio menor, por lo que se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos a Xie Lian por la cadera, besó su mejilla, casi marcando territorio y luego sonrió levemente mirando al Dios.

↠¿En serio? Quiero ver que harás para que acepte volver a permitirle a conducir la caravana. ↠Dijo sonriendo de una forma casi malvada, llevada hacia otro lado más pecaminoso.

Finalmente se alzaron de la mesa, dejó el dinero correspondiente y se retiraron de la posada.


	11. Rojo

Caminaron hasta la caravana, que estaba bajo un manto de ilusión optica, aunque ellos podían verla perfectamente. Subió primero a Gu zi y luego subió el demonio, para así poder darle la mano a Xie Lian y con ello ayudarle a que también subiera. Se sentaron al frente, uno junto al otro y detrás de ellos se habían dispuesto más espacio para dos asientos más, en los que iban los dos niños. Los esqueletos alzaron la litera y así se fueron al trote devuelta a la ciudad fantasma. No pasó mucho para que ambos niños terminaran dormidos al ser mecidos por el movimiento de la litera. Los miró de reojo y rió de forma suave. Rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Xie, acercándolo más a su persona.

↠Tienes un Don con los niños. ↠Comentó. ↠Lang Ying dice que quiere ser un taoísta, pero es un demonio, así que no puede, ¿Se lo dirás?

↬Creo que él puede hacer algo para cumplir el propósito que desea, aún siendo un demonio. ↬El príncipe había meditado mucho sobre aquello, de qué manera podría decirle algo como aquello, se había mostrado tan decidido, no quería causar en él una desilusión, más tras todo lo que había tenido que pasar en su vida. ↬Aún así, él es un chico fuerte, creo que será decepcionante, pero podrá volver eso a su favor. ↬Confiaba que así sería y que tener quizás la guía de Hua Cheng haría que las cosas fuesen más simples para él. No quería pedirselo directamente, pero sin dudas esperaba que su prometido lo guiará en todo lo posible. ↬Tengo confianza en él, lo va a lograr, es por eso que espero le des otra oportunidad. ↬Miró a su prometido con una sonrisa dulce, esperando obtener buenos resultados de esa forma.

¿Cómo podría negarse cuando le hablaba de esa forma tan dulce? Era un bálsamo para sus oídos, tan dulce y con un corazón tan grande... Lo miró a los ojos manteniendo su rostro de seriedad, pero luego soltó una suave risa y asintió a sus palabras. Sabía que Lang Ying estaba recién formándose, era un demonio en sus inicios, con una enfermedad horrible de hace 800 años atrás... Se acercó apoyando su frente en la del Dios y así cerró sus ojos, con un suave suspiro.

↠Tú ganas... siempre ganas. ↠Comentó de forma dulce y le robó un beso corto en sus delgados labios. ↠Habrá que hacer algo con Gu Zi, que trabaje para que vea que no es fácil conseguir lo que quiere. ↠Dijo este mirando de reojo al adormilado niño. 

Venían de realidades distintas, Xie había tenido todo lo que hubiera deseado, bastaba que lo pidiera para que llegara a sus manos, pero no fue así para él, quien tuvo que aprender hacer de todo para conseguir algo de comer, un lugar donde dormir, evitar ser asesinado mientras descansaba o morir de frío. Una realidad muy cruda y fría, no esperaba algo así para Gu Zi, pero que si ganara su dinero por sus propios méritos, alguna tarea simple. El Dios lo comprendía, aun si intentaba apañarlo y protegerlo en todo, debía dejar que el menor formara un buen carácter y una responsabilidad, al menos estando a su lado, pues dudaba que Qi Rong le brindara algo como aquello en algún momento. Inculcarle responsabilidad sería lo más apropiado para su desarrollo.

↬No quisiera ser muy duro con él, pero aún asi estoy seguro que si de lo pido, se mostrará entusiasmado. ↬Dibujo una sonrisa y bajo su mirada al pergamino con aquel dibujo que tenía entre sus manos, lo colgaría en su templo como se lo había prometido, aquello también le dio una idea. ↬Seria bueno que explorara su lado creativo también, ¿no? ↬Observó al menor, quien poseía grandes habilidades en diferentes áreas. Le abanico sus pestañas como pidiendo de forma indirecta que le ayudará con aquello, era claro que Xie no creía tener muy buenas características en ese aspecto y en muchos. ↬Le enseñaré a usar la espada y podría ser un gran asistente, sin dudas podrá desempeñarse y con su ánimo lo hará sin problemas. ↬Característico del Dios, siempre buscaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Xie Lian y sus peticiones indirectas... sabia que terminaría dandole clases de dibujo y otros al pequeño mocoso que no era en absoluto su responsabilidad, pero el mayor yo lo había acogido bajo sus alas, ¿Quién era él para negarse? Asintió de forma suave a sus palabras y miró al frente, cerrando sus ojos, su apariencia de noble desapareció, volviendo a ser el demonio que era. Entrada la noche llegaron a la ciudad fantasma, las calles bulliciosas como siempre. Podía escuchar los gritos de sus siervos al verlos pasar, saludando y entregando buenas vibras.

↠¡Daozang! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! 

↠¡Hua Chengzu! ¡Pase a jugar con su novio! ¡Tenemos chicas nuevas! ↠Gritó una fantasma desde el burdel.

Xie Lian levantó su mano a modo de saludo, era claro que habían llegado a la ciudad fantasma, todo era de repente muy ruidoso y emocionado, el ánimo que se desprendía era casi tan fuerte como la presencia fantasmal que cubría sus calles. Aquellas mujeres siempre eran tan despreocupadas, por su parte se había puesto algo acalorado con sus palabras.

↠¡Estas tonta! ¿No ves que si son dos hombres, no tienen interés en las mujeres? ↠Dijo un demonio cualquiera.

↠¡Tú eres el tonto! No los estoy invitando a hacer esas cosas, ¡Daozang nos ayuda mucho cuando viene!

Poco a poco la pelea fue subiendo de tono, bastó que alzara un poco la cortina roja que los separaba del exterior y mirara con absoluta seriedad. Ambos se callaron e hicieron una leve reverencia, pidiendo disculpas. Dejó caer la cortina y miró al mayor de reojo.

↠¿Me he perdido a gege vestido de dama de compañía? ↠Preguntó alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sintió el calor en sus mejillas ante la mirada del rey demonio, no sabía cómo excusarse ante aquello, apretó los labios y ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

↬Bueno, a veces ellas son algo insistentes y se atarean mucho, no puedo negarme a ayudarlas. ↬Aunque el hecho de tener que usar algunas prendas como aquellas no era de lo más divertido para él. Movió su mano en el aire para restarle importancia al asunto esperando que el menor se olvidará pronto de ello. ↬No le hagas demasiado caso, será mejor llevar a Gu Zi a descansar, Lang Ying debe estar cansado también, cuando despierten podemos hablar de las cosas que conversamos, con ellos.

Quería seguir con el tema sobre su ayuda en el burdel, pero como este cambió el tema tan apresuradamente, era claro que era algo de lo que no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Asintió de forma suave y no mucho después llegaron hasta su palacio. Descendieron, despertando a Lang Ying y Xie cargando al pequeño Gu Zi que seguía totalmente dormido. ¿Eso también se lo copiaba a Qi Rong? Acompañó al Dios hasta la habitación que tenían para el pequeño, el adolescente ya se había perdido entre los pasillos. Sonriendo miró a Xie Lian acomodando las mantas para el menor, tan dulce y tierno... Cuando volvió a él, lo acercó por la cintura y así besó sus labios de forma suave.

↠Te ves muy adorable siendo un padre responsable. ↠Comentó en voz baja. 

El mayor cubrió sus labios para ocultar la risa, sin dudas tenía un buen entrenamiento para ese cargo, a lo largo de sus muchos años había encontrado a varios niños, quizás ya era una característica propia, quizás debía ser el dios de los niños o algo así. Caminaron por el largo pasillo, hasta el final del mismo. Dos puertas enormes fueron abiertas por el dueño de casa y así dejó entrar al mayor primero. Cerró detrás de sí y mientras caminaba fue deshaciendose de sus túnica roja, dejandola sobre una silla que había dentro.

↠Fue un día largo, pero no logramos hacer mucho, solo espero que la boda no sea un desastre. 

↬Será hermoso, todo será hermoso, sin dudas lo será. ↬Le dedicó una sonrisa y sus manos fueron a acariciar sus mejillas, quería contagiarle calma, porque a pesar que él mismo se encontraba nervioso, sabía que si era a su lado, no importaban las ceremonias, sino el resultado de estar juntos en un nuevo nivel. ↬Decir que no estoy nervioso, sería tonto, porque estoy bastante nervioso, pero estoy seguro que siendo nosotros dos, estará más que bien. 

↠¿Usarás algo especial para la noche de bodas? ↠Preguntó mirando al mayor, con una sonrisilla en sus labios mientras se quitaba el parche negro. 

Entonces, se quedó pensando sobre aquello, no estaba muy seguro cuales eran los pasos necesarios, una vez tomó el lugar de novia, por lo que supuso usaría algo de aquel color.

↬¿Algo rojo? ↬Miró a Hua Cheng y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al notar la ropa de este sobre la silla. ↬Creo que San Lang siempre está listo para casarse, ¿no? ↬Sonrió, para entonces él ponerse en marcha en quitarse las prendas y buscar algo más cómodo.

Hua Cheng rió leve por su comentario, siempre había tenido una fijación por el color rojo, quizás si era su anhelo por casarse. Se deshizo de las prendas hasta que quedar son lo básico, tomó asiento sobre la cama y miró al Dios quitarse su traje de cultivador, quedando en un pantalón delgado y blanco. Observó su largo cabello caer por su espalda y pecho, tan hermoso. 

↠Siempre estaré listo para casarme con mi amado Dios. ↠Dijo este de una forma suave. 

Xie Lian lo miró desde donde estaba y con una sonrisa se sentó sobre la cama, su cuerpo fue rodeado por los brazos del menor y mientras sentía sus labios besar su piel, la luz de apagó.


	12. ☾ ✙ 𝓝𝓾𝓹𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓭𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓪𝓬𝓪𝓼 ✙ Parte 1

________________✙_________________

Habían sido semanas y semanas de preparación para aquella fecha importante, Zhang-Xiaojie, se había encargado de realizar todo lo que era vestuario y referido a telas, otros demonios en los que confiaba, hicieron la decoración y así se terminó de adornar toda la ciudad fantasma con el motivo de la boda del Rey demonio Lluvia sangrienta que busca la flor, con, nada menos que, un oficial celestial. Demonios y seres desde lugares lejanos llegaron a presenciar la tan extraña e inusual unión. Después de todo, ¿Cuando había sucedido algo así? Es posible que mortales terminaran unidos a demonios, por diversos motivos, pero él era un oficial celestial, enemigo por naturaleza de los Demonios. ¿Quién no quiere ir a ver aquel enlace de vidas? 

Hua Cheng no sabía mucho de su amado desde hacía ya cinco días, a este lo tenían del otro lado de la ciudad, mientras lo preparaban para la ceremonia. Las bodas demoníacas era un concepto que, claramente, solo usaban los demonios, las cosas por hacer para lograr el matrimonio no eran muy diferentes a las humanas, pero tenían ciertas variantes. La forma de vestir, algunos rituales variaban, pero aun así, siempre sería el mismo concepto de unión de almas. En aquel momento, terminó de ponerse su elaborado y pesado traje, sus ojos habían sido pintados y resaltados, y el parche negro ahora tenía el detalle de una rosa roja bordada sobre el cuero negro. Su cabello largo y negro caía por su espalda, con la trenza por sobre su hombro derecho. El traje se dividía en tres partes, una capa negra con bordes plateados, una túnica roja y una capa blanca ajustada a la túnica roja. Todos con detalles en hilo de plata y un cinturón que marcaba su cadera y mantenía todo el conjunto de prendas. En sus orejas, dos perlas rojas con borlas que caían hasta rozar casi sus hombros. Se observó al espejo que tenía en frente suyo, el grupo de fantasmas que le habían ayudado se retiraron en silencio, completamente respetuosas hacia su señor. Permaneció de pie en silencio, el día había llegado, después de más de ochocientos años, el día en que el amor de su anhelado Dios sería del todo correspondido, mostrándole a todos que la unión que tenían era tan fuerte que nadie lograría separarlos. Aún así, sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara un poco, estaba nervioso y muy ansioso. 

➺Hua Chengzu, ya es hora. ➺Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. 

Asintió de forma leve para sí mismo y con ello comenzó su camino. Emergió de la residencia en la que había estado hospedándose por aquellos cinco días. Era la residencia de uno de los demonios de más alta clase de la ciudad. Como tradición, no podía ver a la "novia" durante todo el tiempo que correspondía a los preparativos. Al salir al exterior, encontró a muchos demonios reunidos en torno a su transporte, al verlo, muchos vitorearon palabras de aliento y felicitaciones, no había nadie que se opusiera, de ser así, Yin Yu ya se hubiese hecho cargo de ello. Se acercó a la litera que aguardaba por él, habían cuatro esqueletos cargándola, esta iba adornada para la ocasión, con telas translúcidas de color rojo meciéndose con el viento, borlas cayendo de la base de la litera, adornos en oro y plata, y flores. Ingresó dentro de la litera y así fue escoltado. Atravesó las calles mientras era seguido por los demonios y fantasmas que cargaban flores en sus manos, dejando un basto camino a su paso. Luego de un par de minutos, llegó hasta la zona de encuentro, justo en la mitad de la ciudad, por la calle principal, se encontraría con la litera que llevaba a Xie Lian y en la que debería subirse para ser llevados hasta el punto de reunión. Aguardó sintiendo una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo, estaba nervioso, ansioso, y feliz al mismo tiempo. Después de tantos años de espera, su único y amado Dios se convertiría en su pareja, unidos a través de una fuerte alianza. Escuchó el tintineo de la otra litera al llegar, también cargada por esqueletos, los cuales se detuvieron a unos pasos de él. Descendió de su litera y se acercó a la otra, la cortina que cerraba la litera solo le permitía ver de forma borrosa al mayor. Las mariposas de plata decoraban la parte exterior, creando un hermoso efecto de movimiento. Alzó un pie, una vez la litera descendió un poco, logrando apoyarlo en el borde, la tela fue alzaba y así encontró a una persona cubierta por un velo rojo, pero aún podía ver sus hermosos rasgos del otro lado. Se sorprendió por el maquillaje usado, se veía completamente distinto, pero igual de perfecto. 

________________✙_________________

Los minutos le parecían eternos, toda la preparación requerida para que estuviese listo fue el tiempo más largo que jamás hubiera vivido, quizás por la simple razón de la ansiedad, del momento que cambiaría parte de su vida para siempre, pero aún más por el simple hecho de que podría volver a ver a su amado demonio luego de algunos días de distancia. Días que le había hecho entender aún más lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba a su lado, una necesidad que iba más allá de todo, que abarcaba lo más grande y lo más simple, poder sostener su mano durante horas y estar junto a él.

Se encontraba sentado mientras dejaba a las chicas encargarse de su maquillaje. Este no era similar al de las bodas normales, al menos no para una que él conociera. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, sintiendo como un pincel paseaba por su frente y otro entregaba color a sus labios. Evito apretar sus párpados al sentir que maquillaban aquella zona. Sus manos estiradas eran también retocadas por otras dos chicas. Solo podía quedarse muy quieto para no arruinar su trabajo. Luego de quizás media hora, logró estar listo. Una de las demonio puso un espejo frente a él y ahí pudo ver como había quedado. Sorprendido, abrió bien sus ojos, parecía un demonio real... Llevó sus dedos a tocar sus facciones resaltadas con polvos, incluso no parecía él. Su cabello con un peinado similar al que siempre usaba, pero ahora adornado con un sombrero pequeño, del cual también caían hilos con nudos y cuentas. Estaba simplemente muy sorprendido. 

➺Su alteza se ve muy hermoso. ➺Comentó una de ellas.

➺Si, si. Parece todo un demonio. ➺Contestó otra.

➺ Hua Chengzu tiene tanta suerte. Si de verdad fuera un demonio, sería aún más atractivo.

➺Pero que sea un oficial celestial le agrega más seducción. ➺Dijo una con una leve risilla. ➺El bien y el mal. Unidos. En un amor no aceptado por los cielos. 

➺Ah, pero aquí todos queremos a Daozhang. 

➺¿Cómo no, Cómo no? Si es tan amable y comprensivo. 

Escucharlas, solo hacía que sintiera un poco de vergüenza, pero el maquillaje blanco evitaba que pudiera verse su rubor. Una vez terminaron su charla, se alzó y con un último detalle supervisado por la atenta mirada del grupo de demonias, finalmente estuvo listo para dar comienzo al viaje. Salió de la casa que correspondía a aquel demonio que creaba pestes, una mujer muy amable y que le había dado increíbles charlas por aquellos cinco días. Encontró el manto oscuro sobre el cielo, las bodas se celebraban de noche, cuando la luna estuviera de testigo en el cielo. Encontró a demonios esperando por él, quienes por un momento quedaron asombrados y luego gritaron fervientemente por su compromiso. Sólo pudo saludar y agradecer, la litera que esperaba por él era la que usaba Hua Cheng para transportarse, pero ahora estaba decorada, se veía elegante. Subió los muchos pliegues de su traje, logrando ver así su pie enfundado en una bota de genero. Lo apoyó en el borde y agarrándose de un costado, se alzó y metió dentro. Fue más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Suspiró ya estando sentado y así arregló sus prendas y cabellos. La litera se alzó y comenzó a andar. Aquello le hizo recordar lo que sucedería y sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago. A pesar de ello, el camino le hizo sentir que flotaba en la inmensidad de la ciudad fantasma, llevándolo a lo más pequeño de su ser y a lo que de ahora en más sería: dos corazones unidos en uno solo, separados en dos cuerpos con manos creadas para acariciar cada pequeña parte de sus almas y que encajaban perfectamente como si hubiesen nacido para estar unidas.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero para él fueron segundos eternos. Las calaveras se detuvieron, indicando que habían llegado al primer destino. Su pecho dio un vuelco ante la expectativa, el aroma a flores se mezclaba con un aroma que conocía muy bien, y sus sentidos parecían despertar de una forma reveladora, como si hallaran vida tan solo en ese instante. Volteó la mirada y logró ver a través de la cortina la figura de San Lang acercarse. Sus ojos recorrieron los finos dedos que corrían aquella cortina y daban paso a la esbelta figura. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa radiante, el fuerte deseo de abrazarle y tenerle contra si buscando recuperar cada segundo de aquellos días separados le invadió de repente, y fue necesario usar toda su fuerza y control para mantenerse aferrado a su lugar. Hua Cheng se sentó dentro de la carroza y así el recorrido continuó, el demonio acercó su mano y entrelazando así sus dedos con los del Dios.

↠Gege, te ves... alucinante. ↠Comentó con una leve sonrisa, mirándole de reojo.

↬Te amo. ↬Susurró conteniendo el temblar de su voz, tenía tanto que quería decir, pero todo se revolvía en su cabeza y se desbordaba. No quería llorar porque eran esos los momentos en los que más podía sonreír y no quería que luego lo regañaran por arruinar todo el trabajo antes de la boda. Apretó entonces sus manos, la acarició con la otra, delineaba sus dedos con ternura tratando de trasmitir todo aquello. ↬Luces justo como a quien quiero amar el resto de mi existencia.

Hua Cheng volteó del todo su rostro, mirando al Dios en completo silencio luego de escuchar sus palabras. Sonrió de forma suave y tomando su mano, la acercó a sus labios, dejando un delicado beso sobre los blancos nudillos del otro. 

↠Gege siempre me roba las palabras de la boca. ↠Respondió de forma suave. 

La brisa sacudió el camino, levantando una lluvia de flores que parecía darle la bienvenida al recinto donde se llevaría la ceremonia. La multitud esperaba poder ver a la pareja junta y coronar la llegada con los más fervientes deseos para su gran Rey Demonio y aquel Dios. La caravana avanzaba y mientras lo hacía, los demonios y fantasmas que esperaban por los costados su paso, caminaban y lanzaban flores blancas silvestres. Estas volaban y caían al sueño, creando un camino blanco y aromático. No solo era un ritual demoníaco, Hua Cheng además había añadido detalles que se realizaban en Xian Le. 

Volteó del todo su rostro, mirando al Dios en completo silencio luego de escuchar sus palabras. Sonrió de forma suave y tomando su mano, la acercó a sus labios, dejando un delicado beso sobre los blancos nudillos del otro.

↠Gege siempre me roba las palabras de la boca. ↠Respondió de forma suave.

El camino fue extenso a través de toda la ciudad fantasma, todo el mundo solo tenía ojos para la boda, no había nadie que tuviera su puesto abierto, ni el casino estaba funcionando en ese momento. Todo se había detenido para mirar la boda. La litera llegó hasta el palacio de Hua Cheng, el cual se encontraba del todo adornado con sedas y otros adornos de boda. Descendió y algunas mariposas se acercaron a levantar el velo de la litera. Extendió una mano al Dios y así lo ayudó a abajar. Ambos quedaron de pie frente al otro, un velo rojo cayó sobre sus cabezas, dejándolos levemente ocultos del exterior. Sonriendo permaneció mirando aquellos ojos que lo miraban con la misma intensidad. Subió su mano tomando su mejilla, acariciando con su pulgar aquella zona. Apartó su mano y tomando la del otro, lo guió hasta quedar alzados sobre una tarima. Los demonios se aglomeraron para mirar más de cerca. Quitó su cabeza del velo, dejando solo al Dios aún oculto detrás de este. La vista de Xie Lian quedó quedó velada, el tono rojizo que aquella tela le proporcionaba a lo escaso que podía ver un aire más misterioso. Notaba como las criaturas curiosas observaba con atención cada movimiento realizado. Era su primera vez y sin dudas última, en presenciar una boda de aquel tipo, él también quería mirar, aunque siendo uno de los protagonista debía mantener las tradiciones y luchar contra la curiosidad hasta el momento adecuado. Hua Cheng sacó a E-Ming de su cadera y luego hizo un corte en su palma, el corte fue largo y la sangre no tardó en brotar, cayendo sobre el escenario. El mayor percibió el aroma a sangra invadir la intimidad de los cuerpos cercanos y aquella tela mágica que siempre le acompañaba se asomó por debajo de sus prendas, generando un corte en su palma, ni siquiera había sentido el ardor cuando el líquido cálido comenzó a brotar y escurrir por sus dedos. Se apresuró a acercar su mano a la de su amado, con algo de ansiedad y con nervios, con su corazón palpitando con tanga fuerza que podría salir de su cuerpo para abrazarse a Hua Cheng. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con suavidad y su palma sintió la humedad de sus dos sangres mezclándose. 

Los demonios no paraban de soltar sonidos que acompañaban la emoción del momento, la unión de aquellas manos fue ampliamente festejada. Un demonio apareció por el costado llevando en una charola dorada y dos copas que tenían un brebaje de vino y miel, de la más alta calidad. Acercaron sus manos aún unidas y así dejaron caer algunas gotas dentro del licor. Levantaron las copas con sus manos libres, ambas copas estaban unidas por una cinta roja larga y un delicado listón amarrando las bases de las mismas. Miró a su ya casi esposo y así le sonrió, cruzaron sus brazos y bebieron del contenido. Había hecho que pusieran poco licor dentro de la copa de Xie Lian, en un intento respetar su voto de no alcohol, aunque ese había sido roto hacía siglos atrás. Al beber todo, dejaron las copas sobre la charola, solo faltaba el broche de oro, un beso de amor de aquella pareja que ahora se unía para siempre frente a sus ojos. El rey demonio levantó aquel velo del Dios, dejando su hermoso rostro expuesto. Si bien debía besarlo así, decidió colarse de nuevo dentro de aquel velo y con ello besarlo sin permitir que nadie más los viera hacerlo. Otra vez llegó el sonido de vitoreos de los demonios e invitados, felices por ver a su rey casado con la persona que amaba. El beso entre los amantes fue prolongado, hasta que fue necesario separarse. Se miraron en la privacidad de la tela y se confiaron la vida mutuamente. 

El inicio del xǐ-jǐu esperaba por ellos, dentro del salón principal, habían mesas dispuestas con más de 100 platillos distintos, entre ellos, cerdo asado y marinado, sopa caldo dashi con shiitake, arroz frito, fideos, y comida fresca, donde resaltaba las frutas. El postre principal tenía semillas de loto adornando de una forma muy elegante. Aunque claro, eso solo eran algunos platillos para aquellos que no eran demonios, porque para el resto, las comidas se basaban en cosas que sin duda no le diría al Dios, pero eso lo comerían fuera de su palacio, donde este no pudiera mirar. Sobre una mesa donde se iban dejando los regalos, se fueron amontonando collares y objetos hechos de jade, horquillas, galletas, trozos de tela y hojas de té. Todo muy simbólico, con toques mezclados entre demonios y humanos, puesto que, después de todo, el Dios era aún un humano y tenía sus propias costumbres.


	13. ☾ ✙ 𝓝𝓾𝓹𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓭𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓪𝓬𝓪𝓼 ✙ Parte 2

—Si pudiera, me opondría a esta unión como fuese posible. Ese demonio trajo la desgracia a Xian Le y tú te casas con él. ¡Más bajo no podías caer! Mi pobre e iluso XianXian. 

Miraba al mayor mientras negaba suave con la cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Se había separado de Sang Lan para recibir a los invitados que conocía, el primero en acercarse fue su antiguo sacerdote principal, quien vestía igual que siempre, con su cabello de color ceniza cayendo por su espalda. Parecía molesto, pero aun así lo abrazó con algo de fuerza, acariciando su cabeza. Finalmente, era como parte de su familia. Lo rodeó poniendo sus manos en su espalda, cerrando los ojos un momento. 

—Fue mi culpa que todo eso sucediera, de nadie más.. —Respondió este con la mirada baja. —Quise abarcar más de lo que podía... pero aprendí mi lección. 

—Has madurado mucho, me horroriza verte vestido como un sucio demonio, pero... me alegra verte feliz. Hacía mucho que no te veía tan emocionado. 

Sintió como acariciaba sus mejillas y luego de unas pocas palabras más, se marchaba dejando el lugar. Sabía que pasaba sus días haciendo compañía al que alguna vez fue su Príncipe y un Dios. Suspiró suave, imaginando el peso que debía sentir este y los sentimientos que lo envolvían. 

—¡Alteza! ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! 

Se volteó al escuchar aquella voz, sonriendo de inmediato al verlo frente suyo. Su querido amigo, alguien en quien había podido confiar y sentir estima, alguien que nunca lo miró con mala cara y lo aceptó como era... una persona que tuvo que sobrevivir como alguna vez él lo estuvo, desde lo más abajo posible. Ahora vestía un hermoso traje de noble, en tonalidades verdosas, como este siempre había preferido y algunas cuantas joyas adornando. Su cabello sedoso y limpio, con una corona en la cima. Era como si hubiese vuelto al pasado, cuando aún era un Dios. A su lado, se encontraba la calamidad aguas negras que hunde embarcaciones, vestido con sus tono tan oscuros como el fondo del mar, y con una expresión severa y casi espeluznante en el rostro. Y a pesar de su aspecto, tenía un dompling en su mano, acabando de comer uno anterior a ese. Ah... su apetito nunca cambiaría, ¿verdad? Verlos juntos aún le causaba algo de ansiedad. 

—Están aquí, temía que... —Comenzó a decir mirando al de cabellos castaños. 

—Oh por supuesto que no me perdería la boda de su alteza, después de todo, me ayudó cuando más lo necesité. —Decía mientras tomaba entre sus manos, las manos del mayor. —Espero tengan muchas bendiciones, ¡estaremos apoyándolos! Quisiera ser el padrino, ¿cree que pueda? 

El rostro del otro se tiñó de un color rojo intenso al escuchar aquello, ¿hijos? ¿si quiera era posible? Bueno... tal vez si recurría al cambio de sexo... Jamás lo había pensando así. ¿N-No era eso demasiado? Una corriente atravesó su espalda al sentir un brazo rodearlo por la cadera, y una mano posicionándose en su costado. Alzó la mirada, encontrando una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro de su actual esposo. ¿Había escuchado? ¿Se le metería la idea en la cabeza? Esperaba que no... era un paso demasiado grande y no se sentía preparado para ello. ¿Era él o como que había comenzado a hacer más calor? Riendo suave, volteó a mirar a Feng. 

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —Preguntó Hua Cheng, con un tono calmado. 

Antes de que pudiera el otro responder a la pregunta, decidió interrumpir mientras acercaba sus manos y sostenía las de los dos que estaban frente a él. 

—Ah, mh, por cierto. —Necesitaba un cambio de tema rápido. — ¿Cómo van las cosas? Parecen estar muy bien juntos. 

—Bueno, XuXu a cambiado mucho. —Decía el antiguo Dios del viento, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el brazo del Demonio Supremo a su lado. —Hasta nombré a algunos de sus esqueletos peces, aunque es difícil distinguirlos. 

Sonreía mientras los miraba, pero aun sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. ¿Hablaba en serio o era aún presa del miedo? Estaba enterado de la relación entre esos dos, el tiempo que tuvo que soportar siendo un vagabundo con la mirada constante de He Xuan sobre él. Los intentos de suicidio frustrados... Había hecho tanto como había podido para ayudarlo, pero había demasiado por hacer, que no siempre podía estar para él, además de que le perdía el rastro de vez en cuando. Ahora al menos, sabía que la relación de ambos había mejorado, pero no sabía hasta que punto lo había hecho. Le preocupaba. Una leve presión le hizo volver a la realidad, alzó la mirada, encontrando el ojo de su esposo mirándole. Sabía lo que pensaba. Sonrió suave, llevando una mano a apoyarla en la espalda del otro. 

—Eso es bueno. Me alegre por ustedes. —Dijo finalmente. 

—Se me olvidaba, creo haber visto a esos dos amigos suyos en el público durante la ceremonia, pero me parece que ya se han ido. —Informó Feng. 

—¿Feng Xin y Mu qing? —Preguntó sorprendido. 

Este les había avisado, pero estos habían soltado al unísono que no irían y que no les interesaban esas cosas raras de manga cortada. Después de todo... si habían asistido. Rió suave, despidiéndose de los otros dos, invitándolos a disfrutar del banquete, sin dudas He Xuan iría a disfrutarlo. Caminó junto a su pareja, saludando a unas cuantas personas, demonios y Dioses que aparecieron en su camino. Al mirar a sus alrededores, encontró que una de las mesas de ofrendas alguien había hecho una pirámide con lingotes de oro. Entre su andar, logró ver a Yin Yu casi corriendo mientras salía por los pasillos laterales. Alzó una ceja por ello, hacía mucho tiempo atrás que San Lang lo había revivido de entre los muertos, volviéndolo un demonio del todo, aunque con su misma apariencia simple y demasiado común. 

—Alteza, felicidades. 

Al voltearse, se encontró con unos cabellos rizados. Sonrió, comprendiendo ahora porque el subordinado de su esposo había huido de aquella forma. Hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Aquel joven había esperado por mucho tiempo junto al cuerpo moldeado por su esposo, esperando el día en que el alma se funcionara con el recipiente físico, sin embargo nada sucedió, no hasta que este se marchó para darle espacio. Al parecer, Yin Yu aun no quería tener contacto con su antiguo Shidi. La verdad es que le daba mucha tristeza aquella relación, pues sabía que el pobre seguía buscando a su Shixiong. 

—Alteza Quan Yin. —Saludó este. 

—¡Tío Xie! 

Su cuerpo fue atropellado y abrazado con fuerza. Logró mantenerse de pie por las manos de Hua Cheng que lo sostuvieron por la espalda. Riendo, bajó sus manos, acariciando los cabellos ya más largos de aquel menor. Este alzó su mirada, regalándole una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dientes. Poco a poco, se fue acercando el Dios marcial del este, con sus manos tomadas detrás de su espalda. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, este juntó sus manos haciendo un saludo marcial. 

—Alteza.

—Alteza. —Respondió Xie Lian mirándole, acabando ambos por sonreir. —Gu Zhi, estas mucho más alto que la vez pasada. Y se te cayó otro diente. 

—¡Mh! Ahora puedo silbar. Mire. —Decía mientras juntaba sus dientes y dejaba escapar el aire por los orificios en los que faltaban dientes por salir. 

Gu zhi había acabado siendo un discípulo directo de Lang QianQui, vivía con este en los cielos, siendo criado para él de forma estricta, pero a la vez muy amorosa. Fue bastante difícil al principio ante la muerte de Qi Rong, ya que, este creía firmemente que era su verdadero padre, sin embargo, luego de unos meses junto al Dios, comenzó a acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vivir. Incluso le habían hecho un altar simbólico, pero al padre real, no a Qi Rong, Lang aún lo odiaba con toda su energía y su pudiera lo mataría mil veces más. Sin embargo, se había prometido criar bien al menor para evitar que pudiera ser un segundo Qi Rong. Xie Lian había estado presente, se había convertido en el tío del menor y de vez en cuando lo visitaba. 

Invitó al menor y a su "tutor" a ir a comer del banquete, y así volvió a estar libre de saludos. No alcanzó a suspirar cuando su mano fue tomada, siendo arrastrado por el salón hacia un pasillo y luego otro pasillo más oscuro y apartado. Unos brazos lo rodearon, aplastando todo su cuerpo contra el de este. Su pecho, abdomen y piernas, todo estaba atrapado entre la pared y aquel Demonio. Soltó algunas risitas por aquello, subió sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello, logrando encontrar aquel ojo mirándole. Al parecer no había soportado más tiempo sin recibir atención. De hecho ya le parecía extraño que no hubiese dicho nada. 

—Dianxia, ahora eres mi esposo, pero le prestas más atención al resto. Eso me hace sentir muy triste. 

—Sang Lan... Tendrás toda mi atención por el resto de la vida, ¿y aún así pides más? —Preguntó alzando una ceja, acercó su mano izquierda, llenando su palma con su mejilla, usando su pulgar para rozar su pómulo. —Ahora estoy prestándote mi atención... 

—Quizás con un beso... me pueda sentir mejor. 

Negando suave con su cabeza, manteniendo sus labios curvados, se acercó dejando besos cortos sobre el rostro de aquel demonio. ¿Quién diría que Hua Cheng, el demonio más temido por los cielos, estaría haciendo pucheros por algunos besos? Su boca fue tomada por la del menor, profundizando aquel contacto. A sabiendas que no sería soltado por un buen tiempo, cerró sus ojos sintiendo como su rostro cada vez se sentía más caliente. Nunca dejaría de sentir algo de vergüenza por las acciones que hacían, por más que hicieran cosas extrañas y atrevidas, su corazón nunca dejaría de latir tan fuerte como si quisiera salir de su boca. Hua Cheng era de otro mundo para él, siempre salía con cosas nuevas, desde prendas que solo usan las mujeres, hasta juguetes y accesorios, era toda una locura y... no podía decirle que no, aceptando siempre todos los juegos y temáticas que este llevaba a la habitación. 

Suspiró de forma contenida cuando una de las piernas del otro se coló entre las propias, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran mucho más apretados. Sus labios comenzaban a sentirse hinchados mientras el otro los besaba y mordisqueaba a su antojo. Sentía que todo él temblaba, por lo que, se vio obligado a aferrarse a los hombros el menor, en un intento de mantener la compostura. Mordió su labio inferior cuando los besos bajaron a su cuello, obligándolo a alzar el mentón y mirar al techo. Tenía la vista un tanto desenfocada, mientras las marcas comenzaban a ser dejadas en su pálido cuello, provocando que casi no pudiera distinguir la estatua que colgaba. 

—¡Sa-Sang Lan! —Soltó en un grito bajo cuando sintió como la rodilla del otro se frotaba con claras intenciones en su entrepierna. 

Cuando encontró el rostro del menor, halló una sonrisa casi malvada y divertida, satisfecho de sus propias acciones. Sus cejas hicieron un mohín, todo su cuerpo estaba enloquecido por los toques que el otro le daba, ya estaba condicionado a reaccionar ante sus provocaciones. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, sintiendo como su lengua ingresaba dentro de su boca y danzaba con la suya, robándole el aire de sus pulmones. Sin poder negarse, sus muslos fueron firmemente tomados por las manos del demonio, alzándolo del suelo y rodear con sus piernas el cuerpo del otro. Jadeaba sintiendo el sudor acumularse en sus sienes y frente, mientras su boca era devorada y su entrepierna estimulada con la entrepierna de su esposo. ¿Acaso no podía esperar un poco más? Tenían planeada la noche de luna de miel, aun tenían la reunión afuera... Soltó un agudo gemido cuando su cuello fue mordido. Sus dedos se aferraron a las prendas del otro con fuerza, mientras sus cuerpos se mecían ante la necesidad de ser rozados. 

Dejando que el otro jugueteara en su cuello, volvió a alzar la mirada al techo, encontrando un par de ojos mirándole. Con un grito, empujó a Sang Lan mientras lanzaba a Rouye a atacar. Desde arriba cayó Yin Yu, atado por completo por su cinta. Tenía la cara muy roja y estaba muy nervioso. 

—Y-Yo no quería... pero no sabía que hacer... Hua Chengzu, perdone la vida de este subordinado. —Decía mientras sus ojos se iban en blanco. 

La cara de Xie Lian ahora estaba lo suficiente roja como para ser comparada con las prendas de su esposo. Sin saber si reír o llorar, se cubrió el rostro, queriendo ser tragado por la tierra. Nunca habían tenido publico mientras hacían esas cosas y tampoco lo quería. ¡Era cosas intimas! No debió dejarse llevar, era un lugar publico, jamás, nunca más. Se decía así mismo.


	14. ☾ ✙ 𝓝𝓾𝓹𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓭𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓪𝓬𝓪𝓼 ✙ Parte 3

Todo su plan se había arruinado en un solo segundo. La molestia era más que clara. 

ㅡ¿Qué haces aquí? ㅡCuestionó Hua Cheng con el ceño fruncido. 

El enojo se podía ver en su rostro, por dos razones: primero, lo habían interrumpido en la mejor parte, la segunda, le tomaría mucho tiempo convencer a su esposo de que lo intentaran de nuevo en un lugar público. Hasta ahora habían practica diversas cosas juntos, y tenía un listado de las cosas que deseaba hacer con el mayor, pero ahora... Yin Yu se arrodilló en el suelo al ver la furia en sus ojos, juntando sus manos frente a su rostro, solicitando piedad.

ㅡM-me escondía de... Mh... yo... 

ㅡSigues con eso, ya eres un demonio. No tienes nada que ver con los cielos, ¿de que huyes? Si tanto te molesta ese mocoso, ve y golpealo. Haz algo y te aseguro que dejará de perseguirte. Pero si sigues escapando, solo harás que siga detrás de ti. Piensa que él está usando el tiempo de su vida para buscar algo que jamás tendrá. Eres un cobarde. 

ㅡSang Lan... ㅡLlamó Xie al escuchar todo aquello, preocupado por el otro demonio. 

Los brazos del Dios rodearon uno de los brazos del demonio. Ambos se miraron a los "ojos", calmando así la molestia de Hua Cheng, volviendo a sus gestos suaves y blandos hacia el mayor. Le sonrió de forma dulce y encantadora, regresando su mirada a aquel subordinado. Este seguía arrodillado, con una expresión vacía en el rostro. Bien, su enojo había servido para disipar el bochorno anterior. Eso le daba puntos a favor. Se cruzó de brazos, dejando que su esposo fuese a ver al otro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie de nuevo. Ah... Xie Lian siempre sería igual de bueno con todo el mundo. Su corazón derramaba paz y amor. 

ㅡSé que es difícil, conozco bien la situación de ustedes. Pero... Zhan- ㅡse detuvo antes de decir aquellas palabra. Sintiendo su rostro arder al pensarlo así. Y sin saber que un brillo aparecía en el ojo del que estaba atrás. Negó suave, volviendo a mirar al otro. ㅡMh, Sang Lan tiene razón. Alteza Yin esperó por ti, estuvo muy destrozado el tiempo en el que estuviste "muerto". Los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti son muy grandes, ¿de verdad no lo aprecias ni un poco? Se lanzó a rescatarte sin pestañear... hizo cuanto tuvo en su poder para seguirte. Yin...

ㅡEntiendo. Gracias Alteza. Hua Chengzu. Con su permiso. 

Con una reverencia, se marchó sin mostrar la cara. Hua Cheng se acercó a su esposo, rodeándolo con sus brazos por detrás, apoyando su mentón en su hombro. Lo escuchó suspirar, por lo que, se aproximó besando su frente y luego su mejilla. Cuando captó su atención, le sonrió. Había escuchado algo que le llamó la atención. 

ㅡ¿Cómo me ibas a llamar antes? ㅡPreguntó este, alzando su ceja. 

EL rostro de Xie Lian volvió a teñirse de rojo, desvió la mirada, subiendo una mano a su sien para rascarla con su uña. Soltó una risita falsa, haciendo tiempo para poder responder. Al ver aquello, lo volteó lentamente, quedando de nuevo frente a frente uno del otro. Los brazos del Rey demonio lo mantenían muy apretado contra el cuerpo del mismo. El Dios apoyó sus manos en los hombros del otro, aun sin ser capaz de verle de frente, se sentía un tanto apenado por su nueva situación. 

ㅡ¿Alteza, como iba a llamarme? ㅡTanteó el demonio. 

ㅡZh-zhàng fū*... ㅡLogró decir este, con una voz baja. 

zhàng fū= Marido. 

Encantado por el apodo, Hua Cheng lo llenó de besos en el rostro, provocando una sutil risa en el mayor. Sus labios buscaron su boca, disfrutando de un nuevo beso lento y romántico. Uno que no duró demasiado, pues el menor se apartó para así poder mirarle. 

ㅡTambién eres mi Zhang fu. ㅡDijo el menor. 

ㅡYo... creí que sería más como... qīzi *ㅡMurmuró bajando la mirada, con sus pómulos aun teñidos de rojo. 

qīzi : Esposa. 

Hua Cheng abrió su párpado bastante, y luego lo bajó, expresando la felicidad en su rostro. No le importaba denominarlo de una forma especifica, pero al ver que este se veía así mismo como la esposa, le hacía sonreír. Lo apretó un poco, aplastando sus mejillas en aquel cálido abrazo. Se apartaron finalmente, sintiéndose mucho mejor de haber podido compartir un tiempo a solas luego de tanto tiempo de separación. Con las manos tomadas, regresaron al salón donde demonios, fantasmas y otros seres interactuaban entre ellos. Ambos disfrutaron de la atmósfera, comiendo uvas y los postres de media luna. Revisando los regalos dejados y jugando algunos juegos de pareja, acabando por partir un trozo de pastel entre los dos con la cimitarra. Después de que Xie usó su lengua para limpiar la hoja, no se volvió a ver a E-Ming.

Luego de horas, la noche finalmente cayó. Todos salieron del gran salón de bodas, para ir a las calles de la ciudad fantasmal. Las luces rojas de las lamparillas que colgaban de cada extremo de las calles estaban encendidas, dando un tono muy romántico. Con un fuerte estruendo, el cielo se iluminó con diversos colores por los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a explotar en el aire, creando hermosas figuras. El rostro de todos estaba alzado, apreciando el espectáculo. Con uno de sus brazos, rodeó el cuerpo de Su Alteza, tomando con su mano libre, la mano del otro. Xie Lian acercó su mano libre, ubicándola sobre el pecho de su esposo, permanecieron así de juntos, disfrutando del espectáculo. No fueron los únicos que se unieron en parejas, algunos demonios y fantasmas o demonios y humanos, también se acercaron, la sensación de amor florecía en la piel de los indicados. Luego de un par de minutos, el sonido de pasos coordinados resonaron, abriéndose camino por la calle principal. El mayor soltó un leve gritó al ser alzado de la nada, riendo rodeó de los brazos de su esposo y así fue elevado y llevado dentro de la carroza. Sentado a su lado, acercó su mano tomando la del otro, entrelazando sus dedos. Su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro del menor, y ante ello, Hua Cheng aprovechó de apoyar su frente en la cabeza del otro, comenzando así la marcha los esqueletos que cargaban la litera. Ambos sabían a donde iban, al lugar donde habían planeado la luna de miel. Lograron escuchar algunas palabras de despedida de los presentes que ahora dejaban atrás. El Demonio no le había dado el tiempo al otro de despedirse de nadie, solo tomándolo y secuestrándolo. 

Las distancias fueron cortadas a través de las puertas especiales de Hua Cheng, pues bastaba lanzar los dados para poder estar segundos después en otro lugar. Actualmente se encontraban a millas de distancia. En unos cuantos parpados, estos habían llegado al destino final. Así como ingresó, fue sacado de la litera. Los brazos del demonio se convertirían en un lugar usual en el cual estaría de ahora en adelante. La brisa marina meció los cabellos de ambos, junto al aroma salado. Una pequeña cabaña los esperaba, había sido preparada por el Demonio especialmente para ese día. El acuerdo era: "nada de resolver casos, nada de ser dioses o demonios, sólo serían una pareja de casados haciendo cosas de cazados por un par de días". La litera con los esqueletos se marchó, dejándolos solos en aquel hermoso lugar. Habían grandes antorchas clavadas en la arena, logrando luminar más el área. Xie descendió de sus brazos y tomando su mano llevó al otro a caminar por la arena. Los zapatos fueron un estorbo, al igual que los calcetines, pasando a caer estos en algún lugar mientras avanzaban. La arena amarilla se hundía bajo el peso de ambos, provocando una sensación placentera con cada paso que daban. 

Los brazos del más alto atraparon el cuerpo del que se apresuraba en llegar a la orilla del mar, y con un jalón lo atrapó. Sus manos tomadas y la otra sosteniendo alguna parte del cuerpo del otro, comenzaron a moverse al unisono, en una baile de vals inventando. Avanzando dos pasos y retrocediendo uno, comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de la playa, dando vueltas lentas, sin poder dejar de mirar el rostro de su pareja. Las telas de sus trajes ondeaban detrás de ellos con cada movimiento, sonando las cuentas de los talles en plata y oro. Recitando el mantra mil veces, el demonio logro tararear la canción en la mente del otro, haciendo mucho más romántico el momento. Algunos gránulos de arena se levantaron al paso de sus pies, dejando huellas sobre la superficie. 

ㅡEs una muy hermosa tonada... Creo haberla escuchado antes... ¿De dónde viene? ㅡPreguntó este, curioso. 

ㅡLa escuché alguna vez. 

ㅡ¿Cómo va la letra? ㅡQuiso saber Xie. 

Hua Cheng cambió la mirada, no queriendo cantar la letra. No era bueno cantando, al menos no lo suficiente como para cantarle a su amado Xie. Sin embargo, la mano cálida del otro se apoyó en su mejilla, buscando que le mirase a los ojos. 

ㅡPor favor... 

Con un rostro triste, el mayor insistió en su petición. Incapaz de resistirse, suspiró suave, buscando la letra en su cabeza. Cerró su ojo, para así dejar escapar su voz. 

ㅡSiempre pensé que podría ser malo. Ahora estoy seguro de que es verdad. Porque creo que eres tan bueno. Y no soy como tú. ㅡCantó al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en su cabeza. ㅡSi pudiera empezar a ser. La mitad de lo que piensas de mí. Podría hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso podría aprender a amar... 

Los brazos del Dios lo rodearon con fuerza de la nada, haciendo que tuviera que curvar un poco su espalda para poder acercarse. Muchos besos llenaron su rostro, cuando logró abrir su ojo, encontrando algunas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de su esposo. Sorprendido, sintió como su corazón se apretaba. Lo atrajo abrazándolo con fuerza, irguiendo su espalda mientras lo alzaba del suelo. 

ㅡTe amo. ㅡDijo el mayor, aun con aquella expresión triste.

ㅡ¿Por siempre?

ㅡ¡Y por toda la eternidad! ¡Y la que sigue a esa! No quiero separarme de ti nunca más... nunca. 

Ahora fue su torno de llorar, incluso algunas gotas se colaron por debajo de su parche. Poder escuchar eso de la boca de su amado Dios era lo que siempre había anhelado en su vida. Con movimientos suaves, el parche fue levantado, revelando aquella zona del rostro que solía permanecer tapada. El Dios pasó sus dedos sacando ambos párpados, rozando sus pestañas. Sus labios besaron la frente del menor con dulzura, buscando mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Volvió a posicionar el parche en su lugar y lentamente fue bajado, tocando de nuevo la arena. Con la intensión de relajar sus corazones, caminaron a lo largo de la playa tomados de las manos. Xie Lian recogió algunas conchas que encontró bonitas y las guardó en sus bolsillos. Incluso se dieron el tiempo de jugar con las olas del mar, corriendo de ellas conforme estas subían y bajaban. Incluso en un momento los sorprendió, haciendo que el demonio lo alzara para evitar que pudiera mojarse. Finalmente, luego de una hora, retomaron la atmósfera que habían creado en el salón antes de ser interrumpidos. 

ㅡ¿Entramos ya? ㅡPreguntó Hua.

Con un asentimiento, caminaron a la casa tomados de la mano. Dejando atrás zapatos y calcetines perdidos. Subieron la escalera hasta la cabaña e ingresaron dentro. Era pequeña, pero muy cómoda. Una cocina, un salón, baño y la habitación. Había un encantador aroma a flores, pues el suelo estaba regado de pétalos rojos que conducían a la habitación. Al entrar, la cama de docel tenía pétalos formando un corazón y velas rojas encendidas en algunos lugares. Xie miró de reojo a su esposo y luego llevó una mano a su pecho, recordando lo que llevaba puesto debajo de su traje de novia. Su rostro comenzó a calentarse de los nervios... ¡no podía evitarlo!

ㅡY-yo... iré a cambiarme. Ya vengo. 

Caminó hasta el biombo que tapaba una esquina de la habitación, permitiéndole tener algo de privacidad. De forma lenta se deshizo de su traje, dejando caer capa tras capa de prendas y cinturones. Todo fue regado, acabando por revelar su traje de noche de bodas. Las demonios que lo habían ayudado, le habían hecho ponerse un Qipao especial, en realidad eran dos piezas unidas en el cuello y trenzadas con cintas a sus costados a la altura de sus costillas. Bajaban las telas libres hasta sus rodillas, sin nada que pudiese tapar su... eso. Jugando con los dedos de sus pies, miró su atuendo, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Estaba casi del todo desnudo, pues la tela era traslúcida y podía verse casi perfectamente a través de ella. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de usarla si no tapaba nada? Cuando preguntó eso, la respuesta lo dejó abochornado. Tomando aire, decidió salir de una vez. Caminó por un costado del biombo, manteniendo la mirada baja, esperando que el otro dijera algo primero. Al no tener respuesta en los primeros segundos, alzó la mirada, encontrando que su esposo llevaba también puesto un traje, o más bien... sacado parte del anterior. 

Le robó el aliento verlo así, con el torso expuesto y con una especie de falda atada alrededor de su cadera. Su collar adornando su pecho y unas cuentas telas livianas cayendo por los brazaletes de sus brazos, dando un efecto de alas. Este le esperaba con una sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en una mucho más pronunciada al ver el traje del Dios, exponiendo sus colmillos. Su mano fue extendida hacia él, invitándolo a acercarse.


	15. ☾ ✙ 𝓝𝓾𝓹𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓼 𝓭𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓪𝓬𝓪𝓼 ✙ Parte final

Xie Lian sintió que su rostro quemaba, tanto por la vergüenza que sentía por estar vestido así, como poder ver a su actual esposo semi desnudo, no podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera. Al ver que el otro le llamaba, se acercó a su cuerpo, siendo rodeado por dos brazos un tanto más fríos que su piel. Sus manos lentamente subieron por sus brazos, pasando la yema de sus dedos por su dermis pálida, hasta alcanzar sus hombros para así envolverlos por su cuello. Sus rostros se unieron en un beso dulce, sólo uniendo aquellos suaves labios. Una de las manos el demonio se ubicó sobre la espalda baja del Dios, haciendo que la distancia entre los dos fuese aun más escasa. Con una suave mordida sobre los labios del mayor, sus lenguas lograron encontrarse, acoplando sus bocas de mejor forma. Con suaves jadeos escapando entre cada beso, la temperatura comenzó a aumentar, conforme el contacto provocaba más sonidos obscenos. 

El cuerpo de Hua Cheng siempre reaccionaba, listo para atender a su Dios en todos los sentidos y esta no era le excepción. Solo verle así le hacía bombear sangre en su entrepierna, la cual en poco tiempo ya se encontraba hinchada y lista para iniciar. Realmente no tenían sexo con frecuencia, al menos no era algo de todos los días, quizás una vez a la semana, incluso hasta podían esperar dos semanas, el tema era que, cuando iniciaban, no se detenían hasta quedar sin fuerzas. Sobre todo él, que amaba el juego de roles, utilizar accesorios... siempre estaba renovando ideas. Con un jadeo corto, se separó de sus labios, logrando ver el rostro del mayor teñido por una bruma de tonalidades rojizas en sus mejillas.Sus labios descendieron besando su cuello, mordiendo y succionando su piel. Su mano derecha pasó acariciando su muslo, apretando con la yema de sus dedos su músculo. Podía oír sus suaves gemidos similares a ronroneos que emanaban por la garganta de Xie debido a las zonas que tocaba. Besó su clavícula y luego descendió por su pecho, besando tanto su piel, como la tela de encaje que vagamente se interponía. Con algunos pasos, logró sentar al mayor sobre la cama y sosteniendo sus mejillas volvió a retomar los besos cortos en sus labios, mientras lentamente bajaba su cuerpo para acabar arrodillado frente a este. Al llegar abajo, descendió sus manos para ubicarlas sobre los muslos del otro, acariciando con lentitud hasta que poco a poco fue separando sus extremidades para dejar el área libre. Con una sonrisa, se apartó de la boca del otro, mientras el Dios jadeaba de forma suave, teniendo sus pómulos encendidos, sabiendo ya que haría. Sin decir nada, bajó para ir directo a la entrepierna de su esposo, su lengua lamió aquella tela húmeda, empapando el área, estimulando el falo que ya estaba un tanto erguido, pero no lo suficiente. Abrió sus fauces, engullendo parte de aquel músculo, aun incluso con la tela, sólo buscando jugar y hacerle desesperar. No le tomó mucho escuchar los pequeños quejidos que emanaban de la garganta del Dios debido a sus acciones. No era una tela gruesa, pero aún así la manera en la que raspaba contra su piel solo aumentaba sus ganas de querer correrse y no podía permitirse acabar tan pronto.

Con una sonrisilla malvada, lo liberó, dejando la tela empapada contra el pene ya mucho más hinchado. Acercó su mano, acariciando con su pulgar su glande, mirando al mayor que le devolvía la mirada con los ojos brillantes y las cejas haciendo un mohín. Bajó su rostro, besando una de sus piernas largas, pasando por su rodilla, tibia y tobillo hasta llegar a su pie. Besó su empeine y subió hasta sus dedos, lamiendo la yema de algunos.

Xie sintió que iba a desmayarse de tanto calor entrando a su cuerpo, le pareció vergonzoso que lamiera su pie e incluso intentó alejarlo, pero este se negó a dejarlo ir, cuando dejó de razonarlo, comenzó a sentirse mejor, la forma en como esa lengua húmeda acariciaba sus dedos, haciendo que su piel se erizara por completo. Realmente le había gustado y lo demostró con suaves suspiros y gemidos. Mirando a su actual esposo, logró observar como se alzaba la tela roja debido al miembro tieso. Sus manos se aferraron a la cama, enterrando sus dedos en ella en búsqueda de soporte. Soltó una exhalación de sorpresa cuando su pie fue conducido hasta aquel falo. Miró a Hua Cheng, quien le sonreía, con la invitación escrita en su rostro. Tragó para aliviar su garganta seca, descendió a su mirada por el pecho y sus abdominales marcados, hasta acabar mirando su pie pálido contra aquel músculo rígido. Ahora tenía el control, debía aprovechar de someter a su esposo que siempre hacía todo lo que quería con él. Tentativamente, empujó suave hasta que quedó contra el vientre del supremo, se aseguraba de no hacerle daño, solo era para generarle un poco de la desesperación que el contrario tanto aplicaba en el. Después de pensarlo mucho, unió su otra extremidad, alzando la tela para dejar expuesto el miembro. Unió el arco de sus pies contra el miembro del supremo, una simulación de aquella cavidad, y comenzó mover estos de manera que pareciera un vaivén, solo que en esta ocasión quien lo marcaba era él. Aquello era totalmente nuevo, atrevido... no entendía como siendo completamente consciente de sus actos podía hacer tales cosas con San Lang, después de que acabarán con aquello seguramente estar mucho más que avergonzado. 

ㅡGege. Di que me amas. ㅡSolicitó el demonio, mientras se dejaba hacer.

ㅡSan Lang... Te amo. ㅡLogró decir dentro de su bochorno.

Estaba muy conforme con la respuesta del mayor ante su petición. Apoyó una mano en el suelo para mantenerse derecho, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía poco a poco por las caricias del Dios. Mordió su labio, haciendo que uno de sus colmillos se marcara sobre este. Su pálido rostro se tiño de rojizo. Su virilidad endurecida tocaba su vientre bajo de vez en cuando, creando una sensación extraña, pero igual de excitante. Sobre todo le excitaba la vista que le daba el mayor, semi desnudo, con su traje casi abierto, mostrando su cuerpo esculpido y su larga pierna conectándose a su cuerpo. Acarició su pierna, pasando sus uñas de forma suave por su piel. Tomó el tobillo del pie que no había lamido antes, y así acercó este a su boca. Mordió su pulgar y luego lamió la unión entre sus dedos, paseando y empapando con su lengua el área. Unión tras unió pasó su lengua, mordiendo sus almohadillas suaves y rosadas. Podía sentir como mientras realizaba aquello, el mayor usaba su pie libre para acariciar su glande con sus dedos, haciendo que soltara suaves jadeos contra la piel de su extremidad. Bajó con lentitud mordiendo las zonas altas y luego lamió hasta el final, volvió a subir por el centro, chupando por último su pulgar. No es que fuese amante de lamer pies, pero por alguna razón, imaginó que el mayor le gustaría, lo conocía y donde fuese que tocara, lo haría gemir, lo cual era encantador. Descendió aquel pie al nivel del otro, para que ahora ambos pudieran hacerse cargo de su miembro nuevamente. 

Los pies se aplastaban entre ellos, con el pene entremedio, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, mientras arrastraban con ellos el forro que envolvía aquel trozo de carne, exponiendo sus venas latentes. Sin previo aviso, el demonio atacó el cuerpo del Dios, primero quitó la molesta capa de ropa, arrojándola a un lado, y luego se aproximó besando y lamiendo alrededor de su ombligo, mordisqueando la zona justo baja aquel agujero. Subió repartiendo besos hasta llegar a su primer objetivo, uno de los pezones rosados y encantadores del mayor. Separando su lengua, esta se acercó para así lamer alrededor de aquella aureola, seguido de la protuberancia que se erguía para él. Cerró sus labios alrededor de este, succionando al mismo tiempo que las manos de quien ordeñaba se aferraban de sus cabellos. Sus brazos pasaron acariciando los muslos del mayor, para acabar rodeándolo por la cadera, subiendo sus manos por su espalda con lentitud, deleitándose con su piel tersa y sin rastros de su horrible pasado. Subió tanto como pudo, tocando así sus omóplatos mientras continuaba chupando su pezón, mordisqueando incluso con fuerza el pequeño bulto. Con lentitud bajó sus manos por el mismo camino de su subida, esta vez pasando sus uñas de forma suave por su dermis. Al llegar a su trasero, lo apretó con sus dedos un poco. Mantenía su pecho aplastado contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el falo aun quedase aplastando un tanto por él. 

Xie disfrutaba mucho de las atenciones, su rostro estaba sin duda ardiendo con fuerza, quemandole desde adentro. Su cuerpo se estremecía por aquella boca experta que lo atacaba, mientras sus pies seguían intentando encargarse del miembro del Demonios. Si bien estaba disfrutando, no quería ser el único ni tampoco quería solo dejarse llevarse como siempre, era su noche de bodas. Si no tomaba la delantera ese día, ¿cuando lo haría? Con eso en mente, apartó al menor y tomando sus mejillas le hizo subir a la cama con la excusa de que lo besara. Se desplazó un tanto, para ir más al centro del lecho, dejando que el otro le siguiera rozando sus labios. Cuando logró estuvo en medio, descendió para recostarse, guiando al otro a seguirle de nuevo, una vez estuvieron sus pechos casi tocándose, se movió con rapidez para así dejar a su esposo acostado sobre la cama. Logró ver un deje de sorpresa en la cara del que yacía debajo suyo, intentó ignorarlo para no ceder y así se acomodó entre las piernas menor. Retiró la falda roja, tirándola lejos, bajando su cabeza hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Tomó sus cabellos con una mano, mientras que con la otra envolvía el músculo hinchado con sus dedos. Su lengua lamió alrededor de su punta en forma circular, aplastando un tanto esta contra su orificio. Cerrando sus ojos envolvió con sus labios el glande, mientras su mano se movía desde la base hasta arriba en un proceso el cual iba aumentando su velocidad. Podía escuchar leves quejidos guturales que provenían del menor. No era la primera vez haciendo una felación, ya sabía como darle placer a su pareja, por ello, engulló un tanto más aquel falo, siendo recibido por su lengua y aplastado contra una de la cara interna de su mejilla. Ejecutó un suave vaivén, tanto con su cabeza, como con su mano que sostenía el miembro de su esposo, en una técnica que sabía bien hacer. 

—A-Lian.

El dios alzó la mirada, soltando su precioso tesoro dejando un grueso hilo de saliva conectando su labio al otro extremo. Miró al menor con el rostro ardiendo, algo sorprendido por su llamada. 

—Ven, ponte del otro lado, es más fácil así. —Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa encantadora. 

Al principio no entendió bien que quería que quisiera, hasta que fue guiado, acabando a horcajadas del pecho del otro. Su rostro se tiño aun más de un color rojo, pues dejaba todo expuesto a los ojos del otro. Intentó alzarse para decirle que no le parecía más cómodo hasta que sintió unas manos separando su trasero y una lengua pasar por su crisantemo. Soltó un leve grito de sorpresa, tapando su poca con una mano, mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la cama. Había sido engañado, y como siempre había caído directo en la trampa. Sus piernas temblaron un momento y de sus labios escaparon más jadeos y quejidos cuando una mano fría comenzó a subir y bajar alrededor de su propio miembro. Mordió su labio, apretando su parpado. Decidido a no dejarse vencer, volvió a tomar el miembro del Demonio, para así también encargarse de este. Su lengua lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, y poco después lo engulló conteniendo los gemidos que escapaban cuando la boca del otro también se hizo cargo de su falo. Estaba muy enfocado en aquello, con una de sus manos acariciando las dos pelotas semi blandas del menor cuando su boca se abrió con un gemido mucho más agudo al sentir un dedo húmedo colarse en su interior. 

—S-sang Lan... —Llamó con un tono mortificado, mirándole de reojo. —¡M-mh! 

Aquel dedo ingresó más por su interior, haciendole sentir nuevas sensaciones. Con esfuerzo, volvió a engullir el miembro del otro, chupandolo con insistencia, logrando sentir el sabor de su esencia. Otro dedo fue introducido, siguiendo el camino del dedo anterior, obligando a sus paredes a separarse. Con las piernas blandas, acabó por recostar su cuerpo sobre el pecho del otro, con hormigueos subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Sus dedos bajaron tanteando el área hasta localizar cierta entrada, presionó sus dedos de la misma forma que lo hacia el otro con él. Una leve risilla logró escuchar del Demonio, quien separó sus piernas invitándolo a seguir. Estaba sorprendido, pues no esperaba tanta hospitalidad. Luego de insistir, logró colar también un dedo en su interior, siendo apresado por su cavidad. No tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía, por lo que, solo seguía las acciones que el otro le estaba haciendo. Después de juguetear con su dedo, logró ingresar otro, con el cual comenzó a presionar sus paredes. De la nada, ambos se estremecieron, uno soltando un gemido más agudo el otro, pues ambos habían tocado cierta zona dulce y placentera del otro. 

Hua Cheng jamás había tenido a su pareja tan abierta a hacer cosas nuevas por sí mismo, y al ver que tenía interés en su cuerpo, decidió que podía hacerlo feliz esa noche y satisfacer su deseo. Sin decir nada, movió al mayor que le miró sin saber que sucedía ahora. Lo dejó recostado sobre la cama, mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas de su cuerpo. Su mano se acercó tomando el falo hinchado y bien erguido del Dios y así lo acomodó en su entrada. Ante la expresión de asombro del otro, descendió aplastando aquella punta, hasta hacer que su interior lo recibiera. Nunca antes lo había hecho, por lo que, era la primera vez de ambos. Bajó hasta que estuvo del todo dentro suyo, quedando sentado sobre los muslos de Xie. Podía ver su respiración alterada por la forma en como su pecho subía y bajaba, así como el brillo en sus ojos por la nueva experiencia. Sonriendo, apoyó sus manos en el torso de este, moviendo lento su cadera.

ㅡ¿Es este un buen regalo de bodas? ㅡPreguntó mirando al Dios. 

ㅡNo creí que... no sabía que... ㅡDecía el otro sin palabras. 

Podía comprender su estado de aturdimiento, siempre había sido quien recibía. Se lamentaba de no haberle dado la oportunidad antes, por su amado, encantado se dejaría hacer por este las veces que quisiera. Logró sentir las manos calientes del mayor pasar por sus muslos, enterrando un poco sus dedos en su piel. Feliz por su nuevo descubrimiento, miró al mayor, la forma en como su rostro expresaba placer le cautivaba. Alzó su cadera y así volvió a descender, soltando un jadeo, apretándo sus párpados. Su interior envolvía el duro pene de su esposo, apretando en ciertas zonas mientras sentía como desgarraba un tanto su cavidad a su paso. Incluso su propio miembro se sentía mucho más hinchado por la sangre que corría en él y se acumulaba. Podía sentirse lleno, era una sensación sumamente extraña, pero a la vez placentera, incluso cuando su recto había sido roto por la intromisión. Sus cejas mostraban un leve mohín por la extraña sensación que sentía. Queriendo satisfacer más a su amado, meció de forma más rápida su cadera, montando en ritmo constante. Sus cabellos saltaban por sus costados, como cascadas negras, mostrando un lado sumamente sensual y nuevo al estar en aquella nueva posición. Los gemidos que el otro soltaba del placer le llenaban de gusto, miró su rostro mientras el otro también mantenía sus párpados bien cerrados, incluso moviendo su cadera con él. 

—Gege, —llamó con un jadeo. —¿te gusta? ¿Esto es lo que sientes tu? Es... asombroso —Luego de decir aquello, se detuvo para así mover su cadera en círculo, amasando su miembro con sus paredes.

—S-se siente... se siente, oh dioses, se siente muy bien. —Respondió el mayor, la nueva manera en la que se movía ahora le hizo jadear un poco más alto que antes mientras sus caderas también habían comenzado a moverse. —Nngh... San Lang... Vas a matarme. 

Rió suave ante sus palabras. A pesar de ser quien era penetrado, seguía siendo quien llevaba el ritmo de aquellas acciones. Volvió a retomar el ritmo y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, haciendo un sonido obsceno conforme sus nalgas chocaban contra los muslos del Dios. Su cama también comenzó a quejarse por los movimientos, llenando la habitación de una sinfonía de sonidos pornográficos. Sus labios permanecieron abiertos, mientras jadeaba y se quejaba de forma baja por el placer que le producía el sentir el glande tocar cierta zona delicada. Era como si disparara choques de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, era increiblemente delicioso, de una forma distinta a cuando a lo normal. Y lo que más disfrutaba era la expresión que el mayor, como si fuese a derretirse del gozo, incluso podía ver algunas lágrimas bajar por los costados de su rostro. De haber sabido que podía hacerlo tan feliz, lo habría intentando antes.

ㅡ¡Mh! ¡Dian... Xia! ㅡSoltó entre gruñido, golpeando con fuerza en su interior.

El aire le faltaba en los pulmones mientras era montado de esa forma, logró abrir los ojos, solo para ser cautivado por la figura de Hua Cheng siendo empalado por su miembro. La forma de su erótico torso, sus músculos bien apretados y marcados bajo su piel pálida. Sus manos sostuvieron aquella cadera, mientras de alguna forma también movía su cadera. El sudor se coló en cada zona de su cuerpo, pero no ayudaba con el calor que sentía. Jadeando, apretó su mandíbula sintiendo que estaba por llegar a su punto culmine. Tomando bocanadas de vez en cuando, continuó con la última ronda manteniendo su abdomen tenso hasta que logró llegar al Clímax. Un gemido agudo y prolongado salió de su garganta, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía del deleite entregado. Podía sentir que su corazón latía tan rápido, que podría salir por su boca. Sin energías, se quedó recostado con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando al Demonios que seguía en su posición, observándole. ¿Había... soltado sus fluidos en su interior? Quería hablar, disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una de sus manos fue sostenida con suma delicadeza y llevada hasta los labios del menor, quien besó sus nudillos y dorso. Con una sonrisa, acomodó su mano acunando su mejilla. 

—No sabía que se sentía tan bien... —Murmuró con la boca seca. —Gracias.

—Cuando Gege quiera... siempre haré todo lo que quieras. —Respondió el otro, con una sonrisa dulce. 

Enternecido por sus palabras, lo atrajo haciendo que se recostara a su lado. Su miembro fue sacado, para así poder abrazarse y acurrucarse, permanecieron juntos y regulando sus respiraciones. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, dejando que su esposo le acariciara el cabello. Su cabeza permaneció sobre uno de sus brazos pálidos, su mano izquierda se acercó acariciando su pecho, subiendo por su clavícula y cuello. Tomó el mentón de Hua Cheng y así unió de nuevo sus labios. Besos cortos los unieron de nuevo, toque tras toque. Una de sus piernas la subió por cadera del otro, dejándola apoyada bajo sus costillas. De la nada, comenzó a reir suave.

—¿Que recordaste? —Preguntó el menor, mirando el rostro del otro.

—De Yin Yu... estaba tan asustado... Ojala pudiera borrar eso de su mente, de seguro lo atormentará... además, debe haberme escuchado...

—Puedo borrarle la memoria. —Dijo con una sonrisa suave. 

—A golpes no sirve. —Regañó este tocando su nariz. 

—A-Lian. ¿Puedo llamarte a ti? 

—Hace mucho que no me llamaban así, —murmuró el príncipe. —claro que puedes. 

—A-Lian Gege. —Susurró el demonio cerca de su oído.

El mayor rió suave, volviendo a besar los labios del otro. Su mano descendió por sobre su cuerpo hasta lograr encontrar el miembro aun hinchado del menor. Sin soltar sus labios, lo acomodó para así acercarlo a su entrada. Con la ayuda sutil del otro, logró hacer que encontrase su camino, ingresando en su interior. Suspiró contra sus labios, mientras sentía como sus paredes se abrían paso y luego envolvían aquel músculo a su gusto. Conectados, permanecieron quietos, solo sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez, dejando que pequeños sonidos emanaran con cada unión. Sintió como la lengua del demonio se paseaba por sus labios, separó estos dejandole entrar y así encontrarse con su lengua. Acoplaron sus bocas, logrando que sus lenguas danzaran dentro de sus bocas entre suaves suspiros. Mientras lo disfrutaba, sintió como su interior poco a poco se iba vaciando, aunque no duró mucho, pues volvió a llenarse de forma lenta. Los movimientos de vaivén se mantuvieron en ritmo, hasta que las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes. Incapaz de mantener el beso, separó sus labios mientras soltaba jadeos. Se aferró al cuerpo del otro a la vez que las estocadas se hacían más duras y constantes. De la nada fue liberado, miró al mayor alejarse, incluso ponerse de pie al costado de la cama. Tomó sus tobillos y así lo arrastró hasta donde él estaba. Riendo suave, miró al menor desde donde estaba, sus piernas se encajaron a las caderas de Hua Cheng, mientras volvía a sentir su interior llenarse por aquel miembro. Se alzó apoyado de sus hombros, las estocadas volvieron a ser constantes, topando su cavidad con fuerza. Mordía su labio mientras gemía sin descanso, había una gran diferencia entre dar y recibir, pero ambas eran igual de placenteras. Sintiendo las corrientes satisfacción recorriendo su cuerpo, se acercó más, logrando ser alzado. Sus manos se aferraron del techo del dosel de la cama, mientras sus muslos eran sostenidos por su esposo. Su cuerpo ahora saltaba sobre el pene de este, haciendo que entrara aun más que antes. 

—¡Ah! ¡Dioses! N-no puedo. 

La zona dulce que tocaba, añadiendo que su miembro erguido se frotaba contra el cuerpo del otro, hacía que comenzara a ver estrellas. Podía oír los gruñidos del otro, mientras sus labios se apoderaban de su pezón derecho. Finalmente, luego de unos embistes poderosos, logró sentir como era llenado en su interior y como él mismo llegaba a correrse contra el pecho de este. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por ello, y poco segundos después volvió a liberarse. Su figura fue abrazada y de aquella forma volvió a ser recostado sobre la cama. El frío de las mantas alivió el calor sobre su cuerpo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acomodó contra el cuerpo de su amado, cerrando los ojos. Logró sentir algunos besos en su cabeza y frente empapada de sudor conforme iba perdiendo la consciencia y acababa dormido.


	16. Juntos

Acercó su mano con tanto cuidado, que llegaba a temblar por su propia ansiedad. Incluso dejó de respirar intentando de esa forma evitar arruinar su trabajo. Ubicó la pieza y luego retiró su mano con la misma lentitud. Al ver que no se derrumbaba, sonrió ampliamente. Se levantó del suelo, saltando con las manos hacia el techo. 

—¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Tres pisos! ¡Madre! ¡Padre! —Gritó, con la alegría a flor de piel. 

Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió con un jalón y así salió al pasillo, encontrando a una sirvienta que venía con una bandeja. Al escuchar su nombre, se giró al otro lado del pasillo, logrando ver a su adorada madre caminando, seguida de algunas sirvientas. Iba vestida con un hermoso traje azul y bordados dorados con rojo, recreando hermosas flores y paisajes. Con el cabello recogido y ataviado de horquillas de oro y joyas preciosas. Sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa. No dudó en correr hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos. Él mismo estaba usando un traje muy elegante, de color dorado, con un dragón bordado en su pecho. Su cabello en una cola alta, con una corona simple. 

—¡Madre!

—Lian-er. —Saludó ella, con tan llamativa bienvenida. —¿Qué sucede? 

—¡Logre hacer la torre de tres pisos! Ven, ven. 

Jalando la ropa de su madre, la llevó hasta su salón de juegos. La hizo acercarse hasta la mesa baja en la que tenía la torre hecha de laminas de oro. Apiladas de forma adecuada para crear la pirámide de tres pisos. Su padre le había enseñado a hacerlas, había observado como creaba una y luego le explicó como funcionaba. Ahora era su turno de lograr hacerlo por sí mismo. Al principio había sido difícil, pero poco a poco fue logrando hacerlo, ahora por fin tenía tres pisos listos. 

—Lian-er, sin duda eres muy inteligente. Bendecido por los Dioses, sin duda. —Ella aplaudió de forma suave, seguida de las sirvientas que esperaban cerca de la puerta, alabando también al príncipe. 

Disfrutaba de las alabanzas y de las palabras de su madre, siempre lo había hecho, siempre se había sentido un niño amado por sus padres, su pueblo y los cielos. Se sentía lleno de amor, cálido. La puerta se volvió a abrir, ingresando un sirviente, luego de realizar una reverencia, habló:

—Emperatriz, alteza real, el emperador solicita vuestra presencia en el salón del dragón. 

Caminando juntos, viajaron desde el edificio que estaban, hacia el salón. Una distancia larga, cruzando por largos pasillos que daban a jardines interiores y otros salones privados. Necesitaron medio palo de incienso para llegar hasta el lugar en el que emperador esperaba por ellos. El hombre de pie, con un traje dorado y negro, y una corona de cuentas que caían por delante y detrás de su cabeza. No muy lejos de él, había otro hombre, se veía joven, de hermoso cabello largo y una cuenta que caía sobre su frente. Llevaba puesto un traje de tonalidades celestes/verdosas, de mangas tan largas que rozaban el suelo. Cuando Xie Lian se acercó y logró verlo, sintió que parecía un Dios. Se veía tan fuera de su mundo, elegante y hermoso, que no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. 

—Esposa, Lian-er, él es nuestro nuevo sacerdote principal. El maestro inmortal, Guoshi. 

—Este humilde saluda a la emperatriz y a su alteza real. —Dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia muy elegante, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con emperadores. 

—Un maestro inmortal, hace mucho que no tenemos a alguien de alto nivel. —Comentó la emperatriz, con una leve sonrisa. —Bienvenido a Xian Le. 

Guoshi mantuvo una mirada baja y respetuosa, haciendo que su vista cayera sobre el pequeño que seguía casi mudo, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos. Se sorprendió un poco por ello, luego se arrodillo para estar a su altura, dejando que su hermoso traje se abriera sobre el suelo como una bella flor. Sus manos delgadas y hermosas fueron movidas de una forma delicada, hasta que de la nada apareció un pez del tamaño de un puño, el cual flotaba en el aire, nadando en la nada, yendo hacia el joven príncipe, rodeándole. 

Xie estaba tan asombrado que no podía cerrar la boca, girando en la siga del pez, acabando por sonreír y reír, buscando tocar al pequeño pez. Ambos emperadores también estaban algo asombrados, habían visto cosas asombrosas, pero ver un verdadero cultivador inmortal no es algo que suceda todos los días. El daoísta volvió a levantarse, arreglando sus mangas largas. 

—Este humilde enseñará a los jóvenes de la montaña y hacerme cargo del templo Huang Ji. —Anunció el inmortal. 

Cuando conoció al Sacerdote principal, Guoshi, solo tenía cinco años. Ahora que tenía siete, sus responsabilidades habían aumentado. Entre caligrafía, arte, música, danza, literatura y un sin fin de cosas. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el cultivo, su primer desfile lo observó desde el palco junto con sus padres, había visto la forma en como luchaban con espadas y desplegaban una escena hermosa y heroica. Quería hacer eso también, quería luchar con una espada, crear talismanes y encantamientos, quería hacer el bien y erradicar el mal. Fue por ello que siempre que podía, inventaba excusas para ir a la montaña, y observar en secreto los entrenamientos de los discípulos, jurando que un día estaría ahí. 

Justo cuando estaba por regresar para ir a hablar con su padre, comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña. Se detuvo a medio camino, mirando hacia el cielo. El sol parecía estar irradiando más calor de lo normal. Era demasiado sofocante, haciendo que sudara mucho. Llevó una mano a su frente, buscando quitar la humedad, pero sentía que era inútil. El camino se llenó de niebla, espesa, difícil de atravesar y respirar. 

Abrió los ojos, encontrando uno que también le miraba. Se sorprendió bastante, casi resbalando, aunque fue atrapado en un abrazo de inmediato. Su rostro se tiñó de un color rojo intenso, el cuerpo de ambos estaban desnudos, podía sentir su entrepierna apegada a la del otro, con sus nalgas sobre los muslo del menor. Entonces lo entendió, no era neblina, era vapor, y el calor era por el agua caliente. Suspiró suave, apoyando su frente en el hombro de su esposo, sonriendo un momento, mientras sus manos subían a abrazarlo. Permanecieron unidos sin hablar, solo aferrados al otro por un tiempo. 

—¿Con qué soñabas? 

—Con... el pasado. No sé porqué, pero recordé... recordé a mis padres, cuando las cosas aun estaban bien. Cuando eramos felices. —Respondió con la voz baja, negó suave con la cabeza, alejándose de su hombro para así mirar ese ojo. Subió su mano mojada, acariciando su mejilla. El parche había quedado atrás, con la ropa. — ¿Te duele? —Preguntó con curiosidad. 

—Me dolía más no poder hacer nada por ti. —Pronunció el demonio, llevando su mano para dejarla sobre la del mayor, evitando que pudiera alejarla. 

—¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú? Con tanta devoción y amor hacia mi... 

—Salvarme del infierno. Más bien.. ¿que hice yo para merecer que alguien tan especial me salvara? 

—Caer de un palco. —Dijo con una leve sonrisa el mayor. — Tengo la tendencia a meterme en problemas por ayudar. 

—Lo sé... Estuve ahí cuando los dioses comenzaron a caer bajo sus propios secretos y verdades. Te ocupaste de ellos por mi, gracias. 

—¡Sang Lan! —Reprendió el otro, avergonzado. —No fue así... solo yo, bueno yo-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso. Uno corto y dulce, seguido de otro y otro, hasta que se profundizó en uno mayor. Lentamente, sus bocas acabaron juntas, con sus lenguas realizando una maravillosa danza dentro de sus bocas. Su cuerpo aun estaba sensible por lo de noche, algo adolorido, pero a gusto por su nuevo descubrimiento. Una de sus manos se enterró en el espeso cabello del rey demonio, aferrándose de él mientras el beso le robaba el aliento, erizando la piel que sobresalía del agua que llegaba hasta sus pechos. Gimió bajo contra sus labios cuando su miembro comenzó a ser estimulado por una de las manos del menor, ya estaba sonrojado de antes, así que su aspecto no cambió mucho más. 

No quería no hacer nada, su mano izquierda también bajó, agarrando y acariciando el falo de su esposo, ejecutando los mismos movimientos que recibía. Suaves quejidos emanaban de sus labios que se resistían a separarse. No fue hasta poco después que sus labios fueron liberados, los sentía hinchados de nuevo, algo entumecidos. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el otro recorriera su cuello y hombros, dejando besos y mordidas a su paso. Guiado, acabó con la nuca apoyada del borde de la tinaja, haciendo que su cuerpo quedase en diagonal. Sujetó sus manos sobre el borde, mientras sentía como su interior comenzaba a ser llenado de nuevo, el primer intento provocó que algo de agua entrase también por su canal, haciendo de eso algo un poco incómodo, mas no dijo nada. Mantuvo sus párpados cerrados, regulando su respiración. Soltó otro suave gemido cuando uno de sus pezones fue agarrado por los dientes del demonio, aquella distracción le permitió al otro colarse más adentro, siendo envuelto por las paredes de su cavidad. Sintió como sus muslos eran tomados, siendo alzado un poco, haciendo que todo el largo de su esposo ingresara en su cavidad. 

—¡Mgh! —Gimió suave por ello. Soltó un jadeo largo, sintiéndose lleno y satisfecho por ello. 

—Gege... —Llamó al otro, acercándose hasta su oreja, lamiendo su contorno. 

Las embestidas comenzaron a surgir, golpe tras golpe, de forma constante, agitando el agua que les rodeaba. De la nada, su pierna derecha fue alzada, quedando su muslo contra el pecho del mayor, quedando su pie en el aire. Sorprendido, se aferró al borde, intentando no caer hacia el agua. El golpeteo comenzó a ser más rápido, manteniendo sus labios abiertos mientras jadeaba y gemía ante el placer. Si bien no era bueno tomando la iniciativa, ya había aprendido que de nada servía guardar sus gemidos, sabía que eso excitaba aun más a su pareja. Podía sentir como la cabeza de su pene presionaba cada vez contra su interior, con aquella zona dulce que le hacía sentir tanto placer. Mordió su labio, con el cuerpo tenso, haciendo que sus paredes hicieron un mejor trabajo. Su propio miembro estaba alzado, sintiendo una molestia continua al no ser atendido, pero igual de excitante cada que se frotaba contra el abdomen del menor. Abrió sus ojos, logrando ver a Sang Lan, con su pecho expuesto, con un rostro seductor y muy encantador, gruñendo bajo por el gozo. 

—Sang Lan... más... —pidió sumamente avergonzado. —San l- ¡Ah!

Su cuerpo fue alzado, y elevado. Sostenido por el otro, ahora su esposo estaba de pie sobre la bañera, agarrándolo en un abrazo mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cadera. Todo su falo ahora estaba metido en su interior, podría decir que hasta tocaba sus entrañas. Se aferró de sus hombros entre jadeos, y así lo hizo saltar sobre su pene hinchado. Sus gemidos se hicieron más alto por ello, mientras aquel duro y largo trozo de carne presionando su interior, frotándose contra sus pliegues. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos al ser golpeados, llenando la habitación de sonidos tan obscenos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, jadeando mientras sentía su pecho arder por la respiración errática, y como si no fuese suficiente, sus bocas volvieron a unirse, saboreando el interior del otro en un beso muy apasionado. Lentamente fue bajado de nuevo sus pies al suelo de la tina. Su interior fue vaciado, creando una sensación de incomodidad, ninguno de los estaba satisfecho. Miró al mayor desde la cercanía, quien le abrazaba, evitando que cayera por sus piernas temblorosas. 

Alzado, fue llevado hasta la cama, fue recostado sobre la cama. Sin mayor problema, volvieron a unirse. Ambos recostados de lado, frente a frente. Una de las piernas de Xie fue alzada hasta quedar sobre la cadera del demonio. Podían observarse de forma atenta, dejando que sus ojos expresaran lo que sentían, el amor que los envolvía. Las caderas de los dos comenzaron con un vaivén constante, meciéndose para hacer el amor de una forma lenta y dulce, disfrutando de cada segundo. Las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, pasando por hombros, espaldas y costillas, apretando y rasguñando. 

La brisa acariciaba su rostro de forma suave, en un abrazo frío y algo salado. El agua relamía sus pies, hasta sus tobillos cada que subía a reencontrarse con la arena dorada. Mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, donde el cielo y el mar se unían en uno solo. Subió sus manos por sus brazos contrarios, rodeándose así mismo. Con su pulgar acarició el anillo que había en su dedo anular, reconfortándole. Ya no solo era Xie Lian, antiguo alteza real, príncipe heredero de Xian Le. Era el esposo de una calamidad, el esposo de Hua Cheng, pareja de Sang Lan. ¿Sería Hua Lian? ¿Sang Lian? Rió suave pensando en eso. Era un poco extraño, pero de cierta forma le gustaba así. Unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás, y el mentón de este fue apoyado sobre su hombro. Xie subió sus manos para dejarlas sobre las de Hua Cheng, admirando ambos el océano. 

—Cuando lo pienso... siento que es extraño. Enamorarme, no solo de un hombre, sino que también de un demonio... de aquel pequeño Hong Hong. Te cargue en mis brazos... peleaste a mi lado, siempre estuviste ahí y no me di cuenta. 

—Es fácil olvidar una cara fea como la mía. 

—No... Sang Lan, tu rostro no era feo. Era... triste. Carente de amor. No puedo imaginarme... que se siente no ser amado por tus padres. Sufriste tanto. —Dijo con voz baja. Lentamente se volteó, acunando entre sus manos el rostro del menor. —Pero ya no más.... yo voy a amarte siempre, te daré el amor que no tuviste... espero... espero darte lo suficiente. 

—Alteza... Xie Lian. Es más que suficiente... me desborda. Gracias por amarme. A mi. A este ser imperfecto y de camino desviado. 

—Sang Lan... Creo que ambos, podemos decir que es suficiente de lamentos. Desde ahora, solo será el hoy y el mañana, tu y yo. Juntos.

—Juntos.


	17. ¿Qué pasó?

Las cosas después de la boda transcurrieron normal, ambos volvieron a sus rutinas. Xie Lian ascendía de forma constante para ayudar en el cielo y evitar más reclamos por sus ausencias. Las cosas estaban mejorando, al menos los palacios ya estaban levantados gracias a la ayuda de los Dioses especializados en construcciones, los devotos ajustaron sus plegarias a otros dioses al no tener respuesta de los que ya no estaban presentes, como el mismísimo Jun Wu. Se esperaba que pronto se derribaran sus estatuas para ser reemplazadas por otro Dios. Mientras tanto, existió una aparente tregua con las calamidades existentes, pues uno era su esposo y del otro, bueno poco sabía realmente de él y sin un Dios que vigilara las plegarias del mar, nada más podían hacer. A su vez, Hua Cheng se encargaba de su reino, eliminando o dando amenazas a demonios nuevos en sus territorios, sometiendo para mantener su reinado permanente. 

Aquella tarde, se encontraban en el santuario Puji, aquella misma casita que alguna vez fue destartalada, ahora estaba renovada, igual de pequeña, pero ya no parecía estar por caerse. Con dos estatuas juntas en el salón de entrada, para aquellos fieles que fueran a rezar por ellos. En la parte interior, ambos estaban en la cocina preparando algo de comer, hacía no mucho que habían vuelto de ayudar a la gente del pueblo. Mientras Xie cortaba los tuberculos, Hua Cheng preparaba la sopa. 

—¿Crees que pueda visitar a Qingxuan en el palacio de aguas negras? Quería que me ayudara con algo. —Comentó el mayor sin dejar de trabajar. 

Al escuchar aquella mención, el demonio detuvo sus movimientos. Estaba informado de todo lo sucedido, He Xuan era un idiota, ¿quien no sabe eso? Solo que ahora las cosas se habían complicado mucho más de lo esperado. ¿Quién podría haber predicho que su ex novia aparecía como un fantasma? No le había dicho nada al mayor pues quería que tuvieran tiempos tranquilos y bueno, ese el problema de esos dos, no de ellos. Aun así, no podía mentirle, por lo que solo expresó lo que sabía.

—Él ya no está ahí. —Comentó el otro, mirando de reojo al mayor. 

—¿Eh? 

El Dios se volteó hacia su esposo, pero este no le estaba dando la cara, por lo que, se acercó para verle al rostro. Estaba confundido, se suponía que ellos estaban iniciando algo nuevo después de todo ese tiempo de separación. Extrañado, comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades. 

—¿Y a dónde fue? ¿Se peleó con He Xuan o qué pasó?

—Pues... la ex novia de aguas negras apareció y al parecer algo pasó ahí. No me dijo que pasó realmente, solo que un día para otro Shi le solicitó que le dejara marchar y como prometió, lo dejó ir. Solo sé eso. 

Mantuvieron el silencio un momento mientras Xie Lian lo pensaba seriamente. ¿La novia? ¿Luego de tantos siglos aparecía? Le causaba mucha extrañeza, ¿y dónde estaba el ex dios del viento ahora? ¿Había vuelto a las calles? ¡¿Que clase de amigo era él?! Viviendo su vida feliz sin tener idea de como estaba el otro. Se golpeó mentalmente por su egoísmo y así dejó el cuchillo. 

—Iremos a buscarlo. —Sentenció mientras iba a buscar su sombrero.

Logró escuchar un leve suspiro del otro, sabía que a su esposo no le gustaba que se involucrara tanto en la vida de los demás, ¿acaso eso no destruyó el cielo? pero, ¿No es eso lo que se espera de los amigos? Que estén contigo en los peores momentos para ayudarte. Él careció de amigos por muchos años, y sabiendo como es, más quería saber donde estaba QingXuan, se sentía comprometido con él, era su amigo y... todo lo que le sucedió, era simplemente nefasto. Sin más, ambos fueron a la entrada de la casa, sabía que Sang Lan había apagado el fuego y dejado todo listo para evitar incendios. 

—¿Por donde quiere comenzar a buscar Alteza? —Preguntó el demonio.

—Pues... deberíamos comenzar por lugares que estuvo, vamos a la ciudad imperial, quizás volvió con el resto de los vagabundos. 

Dos dados se hicieron presentes en la palma de la mano del menor, los cuales lanzó en dirección a la puerta. Dos seis fueron rebelados en su lugar, indicando que ya habían hecho conexión con la capital. Xie Lian recogió los dados y se los entregó a su esposo antes de abrir la puerta. Aparecieron en un barrio normal, con un mercado en actividad natural. Al mirar al demonio, encontró que ya había cambiado de piel a una apariencia de una persona común, pero no por ello menos atractivo. Avanzó sin problemas por entremedio de las personas, dejando atrás el bullicio para ir directamente a la zona más alejada, encontrando entonces casa mucho más pequeñas y precarias, personas sucias y muy delgadas. Siempre le comían las ganas por ayudar a todos, pero ya había aprendido su lección, su deber no es solucionar la vida de las personas, es guiarlas. 

Luego de unos minutos andando, lograron llegar a su destino. El viejo almacén en el que había estado qingxuan había acabado en un horrible incendio, que hasta donde sabía, había sido causado por los guardias por orden de los líderes de la capital. Habían tenido la intensión de eliminar a los vagabundos, y ahora los que decidieron mantenerse en la capital, se alojaban en un pequeño y viejo templo del dios del agua y aire. Se podían ver algunas personas, las puertas estaban abiertas mostrando el interior en bastante malas condiciones. Ya los conocían, así que algunos vagabundos los saludaron y dieron bendiciones. Xie sonrió saludando también. 

—Su alteza, —llamó un vagabundo, copiando el apodo que le daba Qingxuan. —bienvenido, bienvenido, ¿Qué lo trae a este lugar? 

—Estoy buscando a Feng, ¿lo han visto? 

—¿El viejo Feng? No, no. Después del incendio, no supimos que pasó con él. 

Y con esa información, lograron saber que él no había vuelto a aquel lugar. Se despidió con una ayuda monetaria para el nuevo líder del grupo de vagabundos y se marcharon. Siguieron su camino hacia el segundo lugar que conocían, aquella casa en el pueblo de Dojin, nunca había ido, pero sabía de ella por Qingxuan. Sin embargo, otra vez no tuvieron suerte, no estaba en aquel lugar tampoco. Se le estaban acabando las opciones y eso le aterraba, pensar en las cosas que podrían haberle pasado y él sin haber estado para ayudar. Los brazos de Hua Cheng lo rodearon, sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos. Hundió su rostro en su cuello, permitiéndose un momento para ser amado y recobrar sus esperanzas.

—¿Dónde más podría estar? —Preguntó Xie Lian.

—Pues, ¿y si prueba preguntando en el cielo? Quizás alguien lo vio.

No era una mala idea, aunque luego de que Qingxuan rezara de forma constante las pequeñas ayuda que le llegaron, pocos quedaron firmes para prestar ayuda. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, conectándose en la red espiritual general del cielo. 

— Estimados, ¿Sabrá alguien sobre el paradero actual de Qingxuan?

— ¿No está con los vagabundos? —Preguntó Mu Qing del otro lado sin mayor interés, respondiendo más por cortesía. 

—Está con la señorita Huang. —Respondió Pei Ming. 

Aquello le sorprendió un poco, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Pei había sido de las pocas personas que habían continuado al lado de Qingxuan al caer. Lo que le parecía extraño era que supiera que estaba con Yushi, ¿acaso ellos no... se llevaban? Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por la información. 

—Muchas gracias. 

Se desconectó y así miró a su esposo con una sonrisa. Usando sus habilidades espirituales, viajaron a los cielos hasta la ciudad de Yushi. Aterrizaron en los bastos campos de arroz, subiendo por la colina mientras el sol poco a poco se iba escondiendo, después de todo, llevaban viajando en búsqueda de Qingxuan. Al llegar cerca de la entrada, se toparon con el hombre que siempre estaba junto a la maestra de la lluvia. Un hombre fuerte y de aspecto rudo. 

—Buenas tardes, buscamos a la maestra de la lluvia. —Saludó Xie Lian.

—La señora no está, pero puedo dejarles su recado. —Respondió el hombre de piel tostada ante el trabajo.

—Oh, bueno realmente queríamos preguntarle si sabía donde estaba Shi Qingxuan. ¿No sabe si fue traído hasta aquí por ella? 

El hombre los miró y luego se volteó apuntando al otro extremo del campo de arroz. Aquello les indicaba que haya lo encontrarían o al menos una pista de él. Agradecieron su ayuda y así andaron hasta lograr ver a una persona metida en el agua, encorvada mientras trabajaba cargando un canasto en la espalda. 

—¿Qingxuan? —Llamó Xie. 

El joven se alzó sorprendido, volteándose para encontrarse con ellos. El dios sonrió complacido al encontrar a su amigo, se acercó más sin bajar al agua, mientras el otro subía al camino, acabando por abrazarse un momento. Al separarse y estudiar a su amigo, notó que su cabello había sido cortado, alzado en un pequeño bollo sobre su cabeza. Su piel estaba un tanto curtida por el sol, pero se veía muy bien, con ropa limpia y más carne en los huesos. 

—Alteza, lluvia carmesí. ¿Qué los trae a Yushi? ¿Buscan a la señorita Huang? Ya vuelve. 

—Oh no, estábamos buscándote a ti. Desapareciste y bueno, quería saber si estabas bien. 

Al decir aquello, no esperaba que el otro derramara algunas lágrimas. Podía imaginar la sensación de soledad que debió sentir al marcharse del palacio de agua. Acercó su mano tocando su hombro con cariño. 

—Gracias por preocuparse, estoy bien. La señorita Yushi me ayudó mucho. Llevo unas semanas aquí y ha sido increíble, tengo amigos nuevos. Gano mi propio dinero, tengo una cama cálida donde dormir cada noche. 

—Eso suena maravilloso. —Comentó el mayor, sintiendo como su cadera era rodeada por el demonio. Lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más aliviado al saber que su amigo estaba mejor que nunca. — ¿Cómo estas... emocionalmente? Con lo que paso con... ya sabes. 

El antiguo Dios del viento bajó la mirada permaneciendo un momento en silencio, luego inspiró hondo para darse fuerzas antes de sonreír levemente. 

—Es mejor así, He Xuan podrá ser feliz con la mujer que realmente amó. Yo solo estorbaba, pero fue para mejor. Ahora mi vida es mucho mejor, logramos conversar y dejar el resentimiento. Ahora sé que él no quiere seguir viéndome ser miserable, así que en eso estoy. 

Xie Lian lo miró con una leve sonrisa, sin saber realmente como sentirse, pues había creído que ellos realmente se amaban, pero al parecer no era como pensaba. Le platicó un poco sobre la situación en el cielo, aunque ya no le dijo sobre el trabajo que iba a ofrecerle antes, pues ahora veía que no necesitaría su dinero como paga por ello, era una forma que él tenía de poder darle sin hacerle sentir lastima. Permanecieron un corto periodo de tiempo más hablando hasta que decidieron separarse de nuevo. Ahora podía respirar tranquilo al saber que finalmente su amigo había decidido retomar su vida, lo cual le hacía feliz. Quizás y hasta encontrara una buena mujer... u hombre para él. ¿Quién sabe? Usando los dados, se marcharon de la casa con una matriz de acortamiento de distancia. Aparecieron en palacio de su esposo, siendo recibido por algunos fantasmas que les daban la bienvenida. 

—Ah, me alegra ver que está bien. —Confesó el Dios mientras dejaba su sombrero sobre una mesa. —Aunque... ¿por qué ella apareció ahora y no lo hizo antes? —Cuestionó este mirando a su esposo.

—¿Quién sabe? No todos somos fuertes, a veces es necesarios un tiempo para obtener la fuerza para seguir adelante. —Respondió el demonio sin mayor interés en el tema. 

—¿Y sabes cómo está Xuan? ¿Si has hablado con él? ¿Ha vuelto con su novia? 

—Alteza. —Llamó el menor mientras se acercaba tomando su mano. 

Aquello le dio a entender que claramente no quería hablar del tema, quizás estaba siendo demasiado irrespetuoso al meterse en temas tan íntimos. Con un leve rubor de vergüenza, se acercó apoyando su rostro en el pecho del otro. Con un suspiro suave, sonrió mientras subía sus manos para abrazar a su esposo por el cuello. Sintió como los brazos del otro le rodeaban la cadera, ajustando sus cuerpos. 

—Sang Lan.... —Llamó con una voz baja, mientras sus rostros se acercaban en un pequeño beso. 

—Alteza.

— Quiero verte... 

—¿Verme cómo? —Preguntó el demonio con un tono de voz más bajo.

—Haciendo caligrafía. Llevas tres días saltándote tus ejercicios. 

Y con ello se llevó a la calamidad más temida por los cielos y el mundo mortal a hacer caligrafía.

__________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi, 
> 
> pues estoy haciendo un proyecto de beefleaf (Aguas puercas y vientos locos) obvio hay demasiados spoilers así que no lo vayan a leer si no han leído la novela. Lo hago porque me caga que no nos hayan permitido una reconciliación, ellos eran mi otp. Así si les gusta el ship, pasen pasen, los invito a leerla. En este capitulo deje spoilers de lo que podrán ver mi nuevo fic. 
> 
> Muak muak
> 
> Jemy <3 
> 
> ppd: jueguen sky conmigo(?


End file.
